One Night Stand
by keenbeanz
Summary: He didn't know how he got in or why he wanted to but who cared he was here now. Perodite, bit of Percabeth at the beginning and Percathena also featured but mainly Perodite.
1. I go out Clubbing

**So I was bored and couldn't sleep so I wrote this, I don't know why but one sided relationships interest me especially with the Olympians having feelings for him but they are not shared in response.**

**Like I said I don't know why I like those stories. **

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy!**

He didn't know how he got in or why he wanted to but who cared he was here now, he slipped the fake I.D into his pocket as he took and sip of his drink.

He knew one thing if his mother, father or Hades even Annabeth found out where he was he would be in trouble.

But at the moment he didn't care, he only wanted to find out what it was like in a club, the loud music blaring, the flickering lights intoxicating his senses.

Truth was he did it to fit in and also because Apollo had told him clubs were one of the best things invented, and he couldn't wait to go to one.

He had slipped out of camp pretending he was sick; the Stoll's had helped him sneak out and find an I.D.

He looked around the club the brothers were somewhere in the crowd, dancing and enjoying their night out.

A short woman sat next to him, her brown hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. She smiled at him kindly ordering a drink from the bar keeper.

Getting her drink in one hand she gestured for him to come closer, he complied moving his ear closer "You look a little young to be in a club?" she said, the smell of liquor hung in her breath, as she took another sip.

He drank the rest of his beer smiling at the woman "No I'm legal." He picked out his I.D from his pocket smiling.

She leaned in closer to take a look almost falling into his lap. She looked up at him and smiled again, raising her eyebrows. "Well in that case." She skulled the rest of her drink, grabbed his hand and walked towards the dance floor.

She spun him around with a force that he didn't expect in such as small woman and began dancing with him, grinding her hips with his.

He didn't come to a club for this, he only wanted to have a good time and not in the way she was thinking.

He scanned the room looking for one of the Stoll's but the lights confused him as they darted across the room. The darkness and the fact people were moving didn't help either.

She reached up for his neck bringing it down, to whisper in his ear. He wasn't sure what she was telling him because the music was so loud and every time she spoke she erupted into giggles.

Her breath attacking his nostrils with a heavy force that made Mrs. O'Leary's' breath smell like peaches.

"Percy is that you?" he pulled up out of the girls reach, staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Aphrodite. She scowled at the young demi god pulling out of the woman's reach.

She pulled him into the girls' toilets, which luckily was empty. The sound of the music blocked out by the heavy door.

"You are a little young to be in a club aren't you?" her hands were placed on her hips drawing his attention to her very short skirt. He mumbled a few words out, that didn't sound like words.

"When your father finds out about this he will be furious and Annabeth." She shook her head slightly, before looking back up at him. "Are you drunk?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head in response, her shoulder shrunk.

"Well come on, might as well enjoy your freedom before your father takes it away." She led him out one hand on the small of his back. Percy blushed at the contact.

She led him over to a small empty couch. She pushed him down and sat next to him, handing him a drink.

As the night grew on the couch where they sat became crowded, causing the love goddess and the demi god to be pushed up together.

Shots where shared and they somehow started to play spin the bottle, which magically every time landed on Percy and the love goddess, the kisses became more and more heated.

His words started to become more and more slurred, and he became too easy to conquer for the sober love goddess.

Getting him drunk was the easiest thing she had ever done and it was her best plan.

Having idolized the boy ever since she first saw him, what was worse, she had offered herself to him plenty times for him to shoot her down for Annabeth.

Now he was with her.

She had him wrapped around her finger.

For the first time in her immortal life she had to get the boy drunk for her to take him.

It was close to two in the morning when they stumbled out, Percy leaning on the goddess as they made their way towards her apartment in New York.

Her lips connected with his, as she entangled her hands in his hair, she had waited a long time for this, to feel his soft lips as they traced down her neck.

She couldn't wait, clicking her fingers she appeared in her bedroom, spinning around and pushing him onto the bed.

She had won and this was her prize.

She crawled over him; he wrapped his arms around her, though she could still feel his reluctance.

Firmly she pressed her lips onto his, ripping off his clothes in the process, only for them to be magically repaired as they fell the floor.

Tonight he was hers.

* * *

><p>When she awoke the next morning the cool air from <em>his<em> side of the bed stung her like a bee sting, carefully she sat up, his clothes gone, the bed empty.

For once she was left alone the day after.

She didn't like it, a taste of her own medicine.

She was wanted by many.

But that didn't matter because.

She only wanted him.

**Okay so Percy left because he was confused and well to be honest she took advantage of him, he is still with Annabeth in this story, but he got drunk and had a one night stand. Accidents happen.  
><strong>

**I may write more of these kinds of stories depends on what you guys think of this one.**

**Sorry if it sucked.**

**Review!**


	2. I wake up in a strange place

**Yeah so I had decided to make this a story but do not expect quick updates, anyway I did this because I was bored and well recently I have been obsessed with this shipping.**

**Any way I do not own PJatO and HoO.**

**And enjoy.**

His head ached, like he was hit on the head with a sledge hammer. Which you can guess isn't fun.

The feeling of warmth on him, blonde hair covering his bare chest, the same blonde hair that his girlfriend Annabeth had, the problem he never remembered even seeing her that night, she was in California for the weekend with her family it was the twins birthday.

So if she was there then who in Hades was lying on his chest, hoping to Zeus that Annabeth had decided to come home early and that they miraculously met up last night and that she was lying on his chest and not some stranger.

He shifted uncomfortably under the extra weight, truth was he did not know how he was going to get out of this.

Silently and carefully he lifted the head lying on his chest, pushing it to the side.

His heart hurt, like he wanted to throw up, he had cheated on his girlfriend, the one person who had remained loyal to him, the one person who had saved his life countless times.

He quietly sat up off the bed, not even bothering to look at the woman next to him.

It was an accident.

He made the decision to never tell Annabeth, even if she may find out, if her mother of anyone else found out about this it would be hunting season for him, in more ways than one.

He searched the room for his clothing finding them throne all over the place.

After a few seconds of searching, and a couple of minutes putting on his clothes, he left the room, left the apartment and tried to find his way back to camp, there he would make up some lame excuse about how he spent the night at his mothers with the Stoll's.

He wasn't sure where they would be, hopefully not at camp yet.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the big house, the smell of strawberries assaulting his senses, he felt at home and a little better. But who knew how long that feeling would last.<p>

Walking past all of the cabins, he knew what they were thinking,

'_Where was he?'_

'_His wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday.'_

'_What happened?' _

Or perhaps he was just being paranoid, like usual.

He walked past the Hermes cabin the Stoll's both looked at him, mischievous smiles lit their faces, they knew what happened, he could tell from the looks on their faces.

He blushed a little at their looks and walked faster towards his cabin, to shower and clean up, to also hide the fact that he had the world's biggest hangover.

Once inside he shut all of the blinds and closed the door as gently as he could, which still ended up sounding like a hell hound slamming into the door.

Once that was done he stumbled over to his own personal bathroom, a gift from his dad, when a couple of girls had taken his clothes when he was in the communal showers, it was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

He felt the cool water trickle down his neck and back, getting rid of his headache, and lessening the feeling of nausea even more.

Quickly he changed until he was only in his pyjama pants, before crashing on his bed.

* * *

><p>'<em>She will find out'<em>

With a heavy intake of breath he woke up sitting up in his bed the sheets tangled around him, his body glistening with sweat, his hair sticking out at odd ends, his eyes wide open as if he had seen a ghost.

Panting he calmed himself down, unaware of the extra person in his room. But there was one thing he was aware of, there was no way in Hades he was going to get back to sleep. He got off his bed picking up a shirt thrown over one of the other beds. He left his cabin the shine of the moon lighting the way towards the beach.

The rest of the camp all tucked into their beds with no worries, unlike him.

No he was just about to break someone's heart and his in the process.

He sat down on the shoreline, listening to the gentle sounds of the waves, the whirling of the wind as it flickered around his face causing his normally gravity defying hair to become even more so.

It calmed his mind being here he could think more rationally, he could relax a bit. He leaned back until he was laying in the sand his hands underneath his head acting like a natural pillow.

"Thought you might be here." He looked up towards the source of the voice, he looked at the son of Dionysus, Pollux . His violet eyes gazing off into the distance, without any other further movements he sat down in a fluid movement.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." he answered turning back towards the ocean.

"Yeah with the amount of alcohol you consumed, it doesn't surprise me, I mean I'm shocked you aren't dead." Percy looked at Pollux his eyes narrowing. "What?" Pollux asked looking alarmed.

"How do you know I drank and how much?" Pollux chuckled slightly.

"Maybe because my dad is like the god of wine and alcohol, it's a sixth sense to me, like you and water, I just know these things, plus dad was going on about it, he was going off his head." He stood up brushing the sand off his pants. Mimicking Mr D. "Johnson can drink but if I go near the stuff it's off with my head." Both of the boys laughed as Pollux sat down almost rolling off the sand dune.

"Good to know that my dad will find out soon." Percy sighed

"Yeah the Stoll's were picked up by Chiron at the club, they were in so much trouble, a month cleaning the stables, they denied that you were with them, according to them you were at your folk's home." Percy chuckled to himself feeling touched that they would do that for him.

"But I know you weren't there, so where were you?" Pollux face grew serious, like he was trying to figure out how to spell Hippopotamus.

Percy's face grew stoic. Making Pollux grow nervous. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

Percy paled his head hung in defeat. Pollux sat up straight and looked out towards the ocean.

"I don't remember anything, the stuff I drank was pretty strong, last night was a blur. It was crazy all I remember was getting into the club and then waking up in someone's bed and well you get the picture."

Pollux turned back towards the son of Poseidon. "Yeah dad said you were drinking his home brew, which means a god would have had to have given you the drink."

Percy's head jerked up quickly, he had a clue who it could have been, she had tried to come on to him before, almost too many times to count, but she was the only _goddess _that would stoop that low to get to him.

_Aphrodite. _

**So sorry if it sucked, I am writing an Artemis/Percy one shot it will kind off be like the first chapter of this one, as the one sided relationships I think are fun to write about and read (in my case anyway) **

**Not sure if I should get Aphrodite pregnant with his child or not so,  
><strong>

**PM me or write in the review what you would like to see happen in this story**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Eating Breakfast and Drama

**Hey guys glad you like the story, I will try to update this at least once a week around the same time, anyway still not sure if she should get pregnant so far I like bball956's idea of the love triangle, but everyone else has good ideas so I will see where each chapter will lead me.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

He left Pollux at the beach, the boy just sat there looking off into the distance not caring.

Percy wanted to scream, the one person who wanted him and Annabeth to get together, was the one person that would break them apart and he hated it, every second he thought about the angrier he got.

He ran into his cabin slamming the door shut with such force that the entire cabin shook, he stood still for a moment, his mind racing, he could hear the sound of waves crashing in his ears, his body shook with rage.

He had a girlfriend, someone he was happy with someone he loved more than life it's self.

He couldn't hurt her, it would hurt him, but he did hurt her, so know he was hurting.

With a frustrated growl he fell onto his bed face first, hoping the morning would have something to take his mind off this.

* * *

><p>The sound of the conch horn woke him up, and for a moment he forgot about his troubles until he smelt familiar perfume, the kind Annabeth wouldn't be caught dead wearing.<p>

And he knew a certain someone had been in his room, at some point between his visit to the beach last night and now.

He wanted to punch something, contemplating going to the sword arena his stomach growled. 'Guess I will eat first.' He smiled to himself like an idiot and changed into shorts and his camp shirt.

The walk to the dining area was a long one, mostly because he was bored and really didn't want to walk there and face the annoyed glare of Mr D as well as the suspicious look he would get from Chiron, but also because he knew people would be talking about him.

When you aren't allowed into the outside world, gossip is the next best thing, and of course a bunch of ADHD, bored kids would equal a lot of gossip.

He grabbed his meal sacrificing the best pieces to Poseidon, and a few pieces to Athena; you know to butter her up.

He was half way through his breakfast when Chiron cleared his throat, pieces of his scrambled egg dripped off his fork as he looked at his mentor.

"Camper's your parents will be visiting for a few days, to check up on you and see how you are all progressing. They will be here at lunch and will be sharing your cabins so a big clean up is needed." The hall broke out in excited and nervous whispers, but Percy was silent, dead silent, quietly while everyone was talking he slipped out of the hall, heading straight towards the sword arena.

His body shaking with anger and fear.

Uncapping riptide he flung it at a dummy, hitting it squarely on the chest, he walked over towards it ripping it out leaving a gaping hole, with a frustrated scream he slashed the dummies head watching it fall to the floor and roll to the side.

There was no way in Hades Aphrodite would keep the other night to herself, he knew that she would be too proud of herself.

He slashed the head off another dummy, and again and again. He felt the sweat matt his hair to his face, the beads of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

"Whoa leave some dummies for us Percy." He turned riptide raised in a slashing position. Katie stared at him confused. "What's wrong with you, you seem on edge." She walked towards him, he quickly capped riptide and sat down on one of the bleachers, and Katie followed and sat next to him. "Percy what happened?" she asked her voice edged with concern.

He hadn't really thought about it but if Nico and Thalia were his cousins Katie would be too.

"I did something bad." He mumbled looking at the floor.

"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad?" she laughed quietly to herself, patting him on the shoulder.

"No, it's worse."

"C'mon Percy, what happened, you can tell Me." she pleaded.

"It happened the other night when I went out with Travis and Connor." His voice cracked slightly.

"I thought it might have, I kept asking Travis but he just kept saying things like Percy had a good night. What in Hades does that mean?"

"It means he had a good night I believe." The two demigods turned around seeing the familiar outline of Travis and Connor, the way they stood was a dead giveaway.

One of them stepped down closer towards them, it was Connor, he was sure of it.

"Katie can I borrow Percy for a moment?" he asked a sickly sweet smile on his face. Katie just sighed in annoyance muttering things about chocolate rabbits before leaving.

Immediately Conner jumped onto the seat beside him and Travis appeared on the other.

"Perce I wouldn't let anyone know about what happened the other night. Gossip spreads fast here." Travis whispered.

"Why, I mean she is going to find out sooner or later." He muttered his head in his hands.

"Why should she, I mean it's not like you knew the person?" Connor said.

Percy removed his head from his hands a guilty look on his face. The brothers both flinched.

"You knew her didn't you?" Travis asked. A grimace on his face.

Slowly Percy nodded his head.

"Well at least she doesn't go to camp." Connor suggested looking at the son of Poseidon.

Percy nodded his head. "True she doesn't go to this camp."

"Well, then why are you worrying?" Travis asked perking up a little.

"Because she doesn't go here but here children do." Both of the boys almost fell off their seats. Connor sat still and silent, while Travis looked confused.

"Wait, a goddess?" Travis laughed nervously.

Percy looked at him with a pained look. Travis went back to being quiet.

"Which one?" Connor asked recovering from his shock.

Percy seemed to hesitate for a moment as if trying to decide whether he should tell the truth or lie. Finally he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Who?" they both asked craning their necks.

"Aphrodite." He spoke clearly this time he was sure of it so when they asked again with looks of disbelief on their faces he snapped at them.

"Whoa, wait; hold up here, you mean the Aphrodite goddess of love the one that has a husband, boyfriend and at least a dozen other boy toys." Travis asked starring out into the distance.

"Yep." Percy replied popping the 'p' "It's not the first time she has 'visited' me, but it's the first time that we actually did anything, the other times I had told her no, but she got me drunk." The boys both looked at him with amused looks.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Well how many people can say that Aphrodite the freaking goddess of love and beauty has come after them numerous times." Connor said smiling.

"True bro, she must have really wanted or _wants_ you." Travis pipped in.

"Yeah worst part is that I don't know how I feel about her or Annabeth." The three boys sat in silence for a couple of hours, thinking, until the sound of the conch horn blew in the distance signalling lunch and the god's arrival.

**So that is the end of that chapter, left you with a bit of a cliff-hanger but not much so yeah, anyway please review I love them all **

**And yes if you were wondering apart from Percy and Annabeth (I love her in the series) my other favourite characters are the Stoll's I think they are amazing that's why I use them in my stories so much. **

**Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	4. Lunch and Confrontations

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I loved them all, was going to update sooner but I have had a hectic week, my sister had a baby, I was sick, I have done something to my foot, it was my brothers birthday and to be honest I was a bit lazy. =)**

**So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy**

**And in no way do I own PJatO or HoO**

When he arrived at the dining hall, his eyes immediately caught sight of the love goddess. She wore designer jeans, a plain white shirt and a pink beret. Which when you think about it wasn't something you might see her in, but it was still enough for her to have every single guys eyes on her.

She looked at him and smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes, she waved her fingers slowly at him in a sexual way.

Percy blushed a bright red before he turned towards his table, where a familiar man sat with a warm smile he wore his usual leather sandals, khaki shorts and an orange Hawaiian shirt but instead of his hat he his black hair stood alone, he had the same gravity defying hair, maybe not to the same extent as his own but it was close enough, this caused the young demi god to smile back with an equally warm smile.

He walked over and sat down opposite the sea god.

"Hey, dad."

"Is that how you greet your own father?" Poseidon stood from his side of the table and walked over towards his son, Percy confused stood next to his father, who he was almost as tall as.

Poseidon's arms wrapped around the young demi-god in a bone crunching hug. 'This must be where Tyson gets it from' Percy thought wryly. His feet lifted off the ground as Poseidon picked him up still in the hug.

"Dad... Can't...breath." he urged out through heavy gasps of breath, he was quite aware that people were staring at him, and he was starting to feel quite embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry son." He dropped the boy to the ground; Percy landed and stumbled slightly as the blood rushed back to his head. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and his eyes twinkled with pride. "So, how have you been? Any interesting things happen?"At this Percy paled again, he looked up at his father who didn't seem to know anything.

"Uhh." He looked around the room his eyes landing on the Athena table in which said goddess was glaring at the both of them; quickly he averted his gaze as it landed on the love goddess who was in the middle of braiding Lacy's hair.

He couldn't deny that at that moment with a smile plastered on her lips that she actually looked well beautiful; not that he didn't look beautiful before but now she had the natural beauty Calypso would have. He turned back to his father and shook his head vigorously, which made him feel guilty for lying to his father.

* * *

><p>By the end of lunch and a speech from both Chiron and Zeus which can only be described as boring and well the expression 'boring as watching grass grow' couldn't apply more. He chuckled softly to himself and became aware that most of the people around him were well staring at him like he was an idiot.<p>

He walked towards the beach the smell of the salty air waking him up, he felt relaxed and comfortable as well as alert and awake. He sat down on one of the sand dunes just a few feet away from where he sat with Pollux.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched a couple of Hermes kids being chased by Apollo and his children.

His dad and Athena were in the middle of a heated argument around the dining hall, they hadn't even lasted till the end of lunch before they were at each other's throats. He could still hear them arguing and on the odd occasion the waves would get rougher.

He winced as he heard the sound of the distant yet distinct chants of 'fight'. He knew his dad and the wisdom goddess were the ones the chants were directed at, especially since Apollo and Hermes as well as their children all ran towards the big house laughing and looking excited, while pointing at the demigod and laughing.

Percy just sat there ignoring the laughter and chants, his eyes focused on the crashing waves, as they became more and more uncontrollable.

"Thought you would be down here." The voice was soft and musical and it made him want to get on his knees and beg her to love him. but he would rather not, for a couple of reasons one of them being the issue that he was dating a beautiful girl who had the goddess of battle strategy as a mother, and that was traumatizing enough as it was, without her being pissed.

He cleared his throat and shifted in the sand.

"Not talking to me then?"

"There is nothing to say." He answered softly still looking out towards the ocean.

"How about the other night was great." She turned towards him inspecting his every move.

"I don't remember the other night, it appears _someone_ gave me Mr D's special Olympus brand alcohol, which was a little too strong for me and I wasn't in my right mind." He turned towards her, seeing the hurt that flashed in her eyes, he regretted saying anything.

"Oh, well that's not how I remember It." she said she smiled brightly at him and looked towards the ocean. She hid the hurt that flashed into her head, and almost made its way to the surface.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not her. I love her and I want to be with her." he pleaded grabbing one of her hands and holding onto it with both of his. He ignored the jolt of electricity he received from touching her. She hid it to but when he let go she wanted it back, wanted _him _back.

"I can't make any promises." She replied she watched his face go from pleading to confusion, then to anger. His sea green eyes turned darker, his brow furrowed and his whole body shook.

He stood abruptly, her hand reached to grab his, he shook it off, but she was resilient, and held on tighter, she stood with him, holding onto his shoulder. He frowned and pushed her hands off him.

"NO! get away from me! I will never be yours I would rather die, and then spend another second with you." He spat, she stepped back hurt tears threatening to over spill.

She watched him as he ran off into the distance. And she didn't want to admit it but her heart broke every step he took like someone had taken a sledge hammer to her chest. There she collapsed on the sand and buried her head in her knees.

She had always hoped he felt the same way she felt about him. But it turned out he didn't.

**Okay so if anyone wants to see something in this story PM me or just put it in a review.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed and please **

**Review =D**


	5. Love is on my mind

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, I have been a bit lazy this week, any way glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I tried to make this a bit longer for you.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy.**

He was confused, scared, his mind told him to run away and talk to Annabeth but his heart told him to run back and to talk to the goddess.

He stopped running when he reached his cabin, he could still hear the commotion his dad and Athena were causing. He was embarrassed by his dad but you try telling your immortal, short tempered, destructive father that he was embarrassing; I mean he would be in a lot of trouble especially if he embarrassed his father in front of the other gods especially Athena or he would be killed, maybe both if he was unlucky.

He slammed the door shut behind him; leaning against the door he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly calming his mind. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to his familiar cabin, the smell o the sea fading only slightly. He dived onto his bed, his mind slowly easing, as if forgetting all of his troubles. He buried his head into his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open slightly, as a man stepped into the cabin a smile on his face. He looked at the sleeping mass on the bed and he froze looking between the floor and his son. He tried to silently walk over to the other bed, he wanted a nap. He took a step towards the bed careful not to wake his son up.<p>

He looked so stressed and tired at lunch, and it was only fair he let his son sleep a little longer.

The floorboard creaked slightly and he cursed his inability to sneak. Triton had always told him he sounded like a hellhound when he walked.

"Dad" his son was now sitting up straight looking straight at his father.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked stratining up.

"You walk like a hellhound." Percy stated getting up; the sheet that once covered his bare chest draped over one of his shoulders, like a toga. And in that light Poseidon thought he looked more like a god then any of the other gods.

He laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's funny your brother says the same thing." He walked to the edge of Percy's bed and sat down, the young boy rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked stretching. Poseidon smiled at his son, pride evident on his face.

"It is currently ten past three." He looked up from his watch and looked at his son, whose eyes automatically widened.

"What's wrong Percy." He placed a hand on his sons shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm late." And with that he jumped off the bed picking up his shirt that lay crumpled on the floor and picked up his shoes before sprinting out the door.

Poseidon sat stunned for a moment before cracking up in a loud laugh that would remind someone of Santa. "He truly is my son." He chuckled before heading towards his bed.

* * *

><p>He jumped over the strawberry plants which were being looked after by an angry satyr, who cussed at him, while landing on the other side. He flashed him a grin and took off towards the sword arena. He pulled his shirt over his head, strapping his armour on while he ran. , almost missing the entrance to the arena.<p>

Sitting in the grandstands were Apollo, Demeter and of course Aphrodite. He was glad he didn't have the Aphrodite cabin and the Hermes cabin together; if he did the Stoll's would have made a remark that would have everyone knowing.

In the arena were the rest of the kids sitting on the floor, their swords in their hands.

Unfortunately for Percy he had to make his way down the grandstand past the gods to reach his students. He smiled politely when they greeted him, bowing multiple times and praying to Hades they didn't blast him for wasting their time.

Careful not to fall he made his way down, Will and a few of his siblings chuckling at their friend.

"Sleep in again Perce." Will chuckled slapping him on the back. Percy simple laughed in response and made his way to the centre of the group.

"Okay today we are going to try a few disarming techniques. Okay everyone split into two's."

Everyone paired up leaving Katie left who immediately walked over to her cousin. She smiled warmly at him. "Long time no see." She said standing next to him facing the group. He had always used her for examples. Truth was he would rather her than anyone. When she was away he would ask Will, but Will like his father would flirt with the Aphrodite girls or try and impress them.

"Okay, so Katie can you hold your sword here to my throat." Katie did as she was told, the tip of her sword digging into his neck slightly. He heard the gods and the rest of the group gasp "okay know watch carefully, as I do this, as I'm only going to do it once." He pulled up riptide and in one swift motion Katie's sword had skidded to the other side of the arena.

Katie who had been visibly sweating stopped and puffed out a breath. The rest of the group stood in awe.

"Okay so let's start."

* * *

><p>Throughout the lesson he felt their eyes on him. He felt self conscious and wished it to be over.<p>

Katie knew something was up, he would drop his sword and his hands would shake, he had never acted like this. He was always so calm and collected.

She looked around the arena Lacy and Will were standing on the edge of the arena talking while Drew and Piper were arguing loudly. The rest of the campers were doing their own thing or doing what Percy had assigned them to do.

She looked up towards the grandstand where her mother and the two other gods were sitting. She saw their eyes all on Percy. Not as if they were inspecting his sword or leadership skills but as if they inspecting just him.

She felt a little sick to her stomach and felt bad for Percy.

His hair was sticking up from his head and he looked as if he had a fever. She knew him well enough to know he was nervous. But about what? Does this have something to do with earlier today? She withdrew her sword and dragged him to the side; know suddenly becoming aware of their eyes now located on her as well.

"Percy, are you okay? What's going on?" she asked sitting him down on one of the benches, he looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm okay, just thinking." He went to stand up but Katie had her hand on his shoulder and was forcing him down.

"You seem nervous." She inquired crossing her arms.

"Really I'm fine." He got up again but Katie had pushed him down before he could properly stand. He turned around and saw that their eyes were still on him. And it was far away but he could swear he saw Aphrodite wink at him. He gulped.

"Earth to Percy." Katie clicked her fingers in his face startling him.

"What?" he asked

"Are you feeling alright?"

Percy looked back towards the group who most of them didn't think anything was going on except Drew and Piper who both were looking at him, Piper's eyes flashing from her mother to him.

"Really Katie I'm fine." He stood up again and Katie pulled her arm out again. This time Percy caught it before it was even close to him. "If you don't mind Katie, I have a class to teach." He got up from the bench and walked towards the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>By the end of the lesson Percy was sweating up a storm and was tempted to take his shirt off to cool down, but he figured that may not be such a good idea. He didn't have any other lessons that day, so he walked down to the beach.<p>

The cool ocean air calming him down, he saw his dad sitting on one of the sand dunes, making shapes with water. He smiled mischievously. And snuck up behind his father, who didn't seem to know his son was sneaking up behind him.

Slowly he swirled his finger around, it wasn't enough to fully control the water from his father's hand, he would have to be a god to do that, no it was only enough power to make it slow down and eventually stop.

"Percy" his father greeted.

"How did you know it was Me." he said walking out from behind him and planting himself on the dune.

"Your my only demi god child, and you're the only one here that can control water. Who else is it going to be?" he said smiling.

"Funny dad." he chuckled looking out towards the ocean.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked looking at his son Percy visibly paled, yet kept his blank face as he looked out towards the water.

"Nothing." He answered in a distant voice. Poseidon became concerned and moved closer to his son. Fully facing him.

"Percy your lying."

"It's nothing... did you love mum?" he looked at his father his sea green eyes showing concern.

"Off course I do." He answered, this was the usual question demi-gods asked their parents, so he had been through this a lot, and to be honest he did love her all of them, but Sally Jackson was different.

"What about your wife, Amphrite?" this question was unusual; Poseidon sat back a bit a strange look on his face.

"Yes I love her, I always have, why do you ask?" Poseidon looked down at his youngest child.

"When you and mum, you know." He made a gesture with his hands and shoulders while blushing madly. It took Poseidon all his effort not to laugh. "Did she... was she angry?"

He looked at his son dead in the eye and nodded his head.

"But she still loves you?"

"Yes and I her, where is this going?"

"No where I was just asking." He said turning back towards the water.

Percy stood from the stand stiffly. "I'm going for a walk. I will see you around."

Poseidon wanted to follow his son, but he was like Sally, when something was bothering him he liked to go off by himself.

* * *

><p>At first he walked into the woods but the nymphs were bothering him, one of them kept throwing mud at him while another tried endlessly to flirt with him, he would never sit near that tree again, instead he settled for his cabin.<p>

He opened the door ripping off his shirt and heading straight for his bed, only to find it was taken. He leaped back from the corner of the bed where the love goddess was sitting. He blushed slightly went to put his shirt back on.

"I've seen you wearing less than that so there is no point." She said flicking the shirt into the wardrobe.

Percy heard the clicking of the front door and the wardrobe locking. He gulped loudly much to Aphrodite's amusement.

"What do you want?" he asked trying to cover himself up with his hands but failed miserably.

"you." She answered her face serious and blank.

"Funny." He took a step back.

She smiled and sat up off the bed her jeans and shirt replaced with an evening gown that hugged her body, with a clit up along the leg. "It wasn't a joke. And deep down I know you want me too." She ended with a brilliant smile.

He took another step back, trying to control his hormones, which were screaming at him to tackle her. "I told you I would rather die."

She smiled and stepped forward. "You don't really mean that."

"I do." He took a step back until his back hit the front door.

She smiled triumphantly and moved towards him. "Your trapped." She smiled tapping his nose with one of her long dainty fingers. She placed both of her arms over the door trapping him. She moved closer towards him smiling like a cat eyeing a bird.

He towered over her slightly, and could see no way of escaping unless he over powered her, which for him could be deadly. She moved closer to him their bodies pressed up against each other.

He felt his heart quicken as she leaned up to kiss him, then as if he had no mind of his own he kissed back, she sighed into his mouth as their lips met. He could feel her smile as he lifted her gently placing her on the bed.

She loved every second of it. The other night it had been rough and sloppy, like all of her encounters, especially Ares. But this time he was soft delicate, it was more love than sex.

It wasn't long until their bodies were thrown together, caressing each other. 'I could get use to this' she thought as her hands ran down his chiseled chest.

And this time she didn't get him drunk or Charmspeak him.

No, he gave in.

And she took what was rightfully hers.

**Yeah so hope you enjoyed that chapter I will update my other stories this week, **

**Please review they make me happy, and yeah this will eventually be just a Perodite story, I have to find a way for Annabeth to find out and stuff but that will be like two or three chapters away, any way hope you enjoyed**

**Review with any suggestions. =)**


	6. Plans and Regret

**Alright here is the next chapter sorry about the wait, I have had a lot of homework and I have been reading The Hunger Games... AMAZING!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews loved them all glad you're all enjoying it. I am trying to make the chapters a little longer.**

**There is going to be a little bit of a love triangle until BAM fully Perodite. **

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

She opened her eyes slowly, her arms wrapped around his chest. She smiled slightly remembering the hours before.

She looked up at his sleeping face; his head slumped to the side, and the feeling of his hand on her bare back.

She smiled snuggling closer to him, as satisfied smile.

Then she heard it, the heavy footsteps she knew as Poseidon.

He was protective of his son; he would quite possibly harm her if he found out.

She tapped his shoulder, whispering his name loudly.

He moaned and rolled over causing her to slump over his body awkwardly.

"Percy." She cooed trying to wake him. It didn't work he slept peacefully. She frowned at how much of a heavy sleeper he was. "PERCY!" she whispered even harsher. He frowned slightly in his sleep, before the frown relaxed and he continued to sleep. She frowned pushing herself off him.

But she was pleased to see his brows furrow at her absence.

Mentally cheering, she saw the door handle jiggle slightly. She stopped and immediately hiding in a wardrobe. It was too late to flash out of the room, he would notice.

She heard him stumble towards one of the spare beds, his feet dragging across the ground, before he collapsed on one of the spare beds. She smelt liquor on him.

Dionysus best wine. She knew it well and the effect it had on someone, mortal or immortal. She smiled hearing his deep snores.

Hopefully he was a deep sleeper as his son.

Quietly she opened the door slightly, she stepped out quietly and tippy toed over to where her clothes were. She was glad he never noticed them, they were everywhere. And pretty hard not to notice.

Putting her clothes on, she walked over to her lover, kissing his forehead. Before climbing out one of the back windows.

Using the front door would be too obvious.

Plus she would wait until the right moment to tell everyone. She wanted to scream it from the roof tops that she had slept with the hero of Olympus not once but twice.

Quickly she walked to her cabin.

She smiled and waved at the gawky teenage boys who stared at her, their mouth wide. She could swear she saw a few droll.

"Mum." Someone called from behind her; she turned around to face her daughter. Her kaleidoscope eyes constantly changing.

"Piper, how are you darling?" she replied, Piper raised her eyebrow cautiously.

"I saw where you came from." She said her arms folded across her chest. "They love each other and you know it, don't screw this up for them. This isn't a game mum, people's feelings get hurt." She finished.

Sometimes she hated her daughter's wisdom and empathy. "I don't know what you're talking about?" what else was she suppose to say. 'This isn't a game for me, I love him and I have since I first saw him.'

She knew that sounded highly paedophilic and creepy. She first saw him when he was twelve on Hephaestus T.V when he retrieved her scarf, she saw his looks and knew they would only develop with age, he was different in a way to his father, Poseidon had the aged look, even when he would change his age, but Percy always had the young and youthful gleam in his eyes, he had enough of his mother to balance him out.

"Mother I know you do, in fact we all know you do, mum Drew and I are agreeing on this and when we agree on something it has to be true." She frowned slightly at her mother unafraid for the fact she was yelling at a goddess, they both knew no matter how harsh they fought she wouldn't hurt her.

She shook her head, she felt a little bad for doing this but desperate times call for desperate measures. She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulders, causing Piper to stare blankly at her mother almost like a robot; she had to use a lot of energy on her seeing she had the gift of Charm speaking.

"Honey you look tired I think you should go to bed." Her honey sweet voice circled around Piper's ears; she nodded slightly and shook her head.

Yawning and stretching she spoke. "Well it's been a long day mum; I think I might go to bed." She walked up the steps and cast a curious glance towards her mother, before shrugging and walking into the cabin.

Aphrodite sighed before following her daughter up the steps.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened to the loud snores of his father; groggily he looked down to find himself naked.<p>

His heart started to beat a bit faster he felt a cool trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck.

What had he done?

Images of the night before flashed through his mind like a migraine. He pushed himself out of the bed, ignoring his sleeping father, he put on his board shorts purposefully picking up the ones he had been given by Annabeth, as if hoping doing that would make him a better boyfriend.

He ran down to the beach, the sound and the smell of the surf waking him up.

He walked in slowly at first, getting to waist deep, he closed his eyes and took a final breath of air before diving under the water, opening his eyes he swam.

He swam deeper and deeper.

Until he saw it, most would ignore it, but he swam straight towards it. It was a simple rock, but this was where he took Annabeth on their first date. She looked beautiful then.

And she still did.

Whenever he saw her his heart skipped a beat. They way she would tuck her hair behind her ears when she was thinking, they way she would smile and laugh when he said or did something stupid and when she wrapped her arms around his neck and they would rub their noses together.

He loved it, he loved her.

So why was he doing this, would it be possible to have feelings for two totally different people.

Yet in a way they were the same.

After an hour, he swam to the surface the moon still high in the sky.

He walked out slowly, allowing the moisture to remain, it was calming and in the cool night air, it was a little like a punishment, for what he had done.

'_You have my blessing, but if you dare hurt her...' _

He had sworn to Athena he wouldn't hurt her, and here he was, hurting her.

She had always let that threat hang in the air; she left it up to his imagination what she would do to him. And it scared him more than anything.

Athena was someone you would not want to get angry.

He walked slowly past all of the cabins the cool air stinging his skin. The cool air was unusual on a summer's night.

He walked past her cabin, the smell of perfume stinging his nostrils.

He knew what he had to, he had to break it off with her, he couldn't see both of them at once, and in a way he cared for Annabeth more. He was standing out there for a few seconds; he knew they were all asleep; the lights in the cabins were turned off.

Then one of the lights blared out through the curtains. He panicked again for a moment.

He walked towards the big house realizing that his cabin was the other way he set off that way.

He was just about to start off into a jog before he heard the door creak open.

"Percy?" the honey sweet voice called, he felt his heart lighten like someone had taken a large weight off his shoulders. He mentally slapped himself at the feeling.

He turned around to see the love goddess smiling sweetly, in her pyjamas; she had what almost looked like a designer nighty. It was short and clung to her body.

"Lady Aphrodite." He replied stiffly trying not to portray any emotions, he watched her frown and his heart ached.

"Please call me Aphrodite." She walked down towards him. He froze in place.

"Aph." He said quietly. She smiled brightly throwing her arms around his neck.

"I like that even better." She leaned into him, placing her head on his chest.

Unsure what to do he placed his arms around her waist, and she moulded into him.

He couldn't deny the warmth of her body on his was oddly comforting.

Slowly he rested his head on hers.

He felt her sigh, as he kissed the top of her head.

Lifting her head she found his lips, their mouths moved in almost synchronisation, however she felt him holding back, as if he was nervous or unsure.

She frowned into him, she was about to pull away, when he pulled her closer to him, his hands gripping the back of his head as if holding it in place.

She moaned in his mouth, her hands starting to roam his body, one hand reaching over his chiselled stomach

His mouth stopped moving. His hands and body went rigid. She bit his lip to get a reaction, but he had stopped. Her eyes had opened to find his opened. She ran her hand across his chest again causing him to jump off her.

He stood still, his body straight except for his neck which was craning low. His mind was racing, what was he doing? He was here to stop the affair, and here he was making out with her.

"Percy? Is everything okay?" she asked her hand moving towards his slender frame.

"I'm fine." He answered shortly. He looked off towards the Athena cabin. Annabeth would be home soon.

"Don't speak to a goddess that way." She said quickly.

He chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry it's just, well it seems we can't be alone together." He said honestly looking towards the goddess with his trademark smile.

She felt her heart fluttered for a moment before catching herself. "Is that a bad thing?" she moved closer to him, to find him pulling away.

"I actually came here," he stood straight a determined look on his face. "I came here to break this off. I can't do this to Annabeth." He spoke quietly.

"But she doesn't have to know?" she insisted. But it was the worst thing to say, his body went rigid and he turned around his back facing her.

"But I will know." He said before walking off and leaving her standing by herself.

She wrapped her arms around her shivering body, a mixture of anger and betrayal, flooded through her and it stung.

She stomped her foot and marched off into the cabin she would make him pay, she would make him want her.

* * *

><p>Slowly Percy woke from his slumber, the familiar snoring of his dad gone.<p>

Carefully he sat up straight heading for the showers, he was lucky most cabins didn't have their own bathroom, but his did, it was a gift from his father after the 2nd great prophecy.

He found the door to be shut groggily he stepped back as his father opened the door, wearing the clothes he wore the night before, his hand covering one half of his head.

He couldn't help but laugh, he knew that face he had a few days ago. , Dionysus special homemade wine.

"Do you have a hangover?" he asked an innocent smile playing at his lips.

Poseidon looked at his son, an exasperated look on his face. "Give me a few minutes and it will be gone." He muttered before collapsing on the bed.

Percy shook his head slightly before walking into the bathroom, to prepare himself for the day. After a few minutes he was showered and dressed in his jeans and a camp shirt.

He had attempted to brush his hair but it honestly didn't work.

He knew he had one day until his girlfriend would come back and hopefully Aphrodite would leave him alone.

He walked out off the bathroom he found his dad wearing his usual Khaki shorts and a bright orange Hawaiian shirt, with pictures of coconuts and hula girls. He smiled at his son.

"All better, but I still would appreciate some greasy food." he sent a wink at his son who sighed and shrugged.

"I'll sacrifice a couple of bacon pieces, and some eggs." He said before walking out the door, Poseidon following him.

"I Love you and all son, but you never seem to sacrifice toast, could you throw in some toast?" Poseidon asked walking ahead of him.

"Yeah sure, so bacon, eggs and toast?" he asked looking towards his father; Poseidon turned around and flashed him a grin much like his own.

They weren't the first people in the dining hall, but they weren't the last either. The Apollo cabin had risen early, as had the Athena cabin, as usual.

He knew she wasn't there but he couldn't help scanning the table for his girlfriend, he had decided not to tell her anything.

His eyes froze when he saw Malcolm give him a look-anywhere-but-here motion with his eyes, before looking up and smiling at his mother, quickly Percy lowered his eyes, pretending to listen to his father talk about the differences in fish to humans.

To him it was simple, one could live on land the other couldn't. But to his dad it ran a whole lot deeper. Apparently Fish were more interested in the way of life then humans.

He walked to get his food from the table, sacrificing a few pieces of the extra bacon, eggs and toast to his father, who smiled warmly at him and gave him a thumbs up from the table.

He was halfway over to the table when he heard the sounds of gasping, and he swore he heard someone faint as well as a few wolf whistles. He turned around to see what the commotion was about, and standing at the doorway with her children in tow was Aphrodite. , wearing a short skirt and a tank top which somehow showed her curves.

His cheeks immediately flushed a crimson red, before he looked down at the floor, and marched onward to his table.

Once sitting, he grabbed a piece of toast and started eating, hoping his father wouldn't notice the blush. Poseidon looked at her in disbelief.

"Who does she want this time?" he asked scanning the room.

"What do you mean?" he asked gulping down a wad of toast.

"She only does things like this when she wants something or someone." He answered looking back down at his son with a smile. "I'd say she got in a fight with Ares and is trying to show him what he's missing. He never lasts long." He chuckled to himself, before talking about fish again.

He refused to look at her throughout breakfast which was hard seeing as her table was right next to his.

Keeping his head low and scarfing down his breakfast while listening to the sea god talk about fish and krill and how they really don't like each other. He ignored her.

After Breakfast he had Archery practice with the Hermes and Ares cabins.

Will was teaching them to shoot longer distance, which didn't fare any different for me to short distance.

However he did hit the target maybe twice. Once it was close to the centre. Will gave him a quick high five, making a joke about how much everyone else must suck if Percy hit the target.

The demigod smirked and punched him on the arm, causing his arm to go dead. He rubbed his arm and smiled back at him.

After that he had to polish armour, by himself, which was boring and repetitive.

His dad did keep him good company and they found they were soon talking about Percy's other demigod sibling throughout the ages.

He listened as his father told him that Theseus, before he slayed the Minotaur, had actually been chased by a cow when he was five and had vowed to get back at cows.

Then he had free time, his father left him to go and see Atlantis promising that he would be back later. Percy merely shrugged and walked towards the sword arena.

He was thankful the arena was empty when he arrived, he had more time to think and he could practice some new moves.

Uncapping riptide, he began slashing at the dummies.

He knew if Annabeth was here, they would either be in the forest or at the beach, or if he was lucky back in his cabin.

Dismembering one dummy he moved onto the next. He didn't notice Piper walk in until she was sitting on one of the bleachers clearing her throat. He paused, capping riptide he slowly walked back to the bench. His hair matted to his forehead from sweat.

"I know." Was all she said, it was soft, but enough for his heart to stop and a sense of fear and regret run through his veins.

He stood up and walked towards the head of a dummy lying on the ground, he kicked it with his feet, trying to act innocent. "Know about what?" he asked looking back at her.

Her eyes flickered up as she stared at him. "I know my mum fancies you, and that you were together last night."

He froze she saw how his whole body stiffened, as if he had been electrocuted. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered out.

"Don't lie Percy, you were never any good at It." she spat, truth was she hated how such a strong relationship could be broken by her mother's influence. She knew one thing Hephaestus T.V must be getting some pretty good reviews about this.

That's when it happened she would have never thought that someone so strong could be so weak. In the blink of an eye he was on his hands and knees at her feet, tears tracing down his cheeks, like he had been stabbed in the chest, his face was showing nothing but pain.

"PLEASE! Don't tell her. I LOVE her, she's the one." He sobbed grabbing her hand. It was strange he had been so distant recently and now all of a sudden he broke, she felt her heart pang slightly. She kneeled down beside him lifting his head, his eyes showing nothing but pain.

He was breaking his flaw.

And it was torture.

"Percy. Listen to me." he looked into her eyes the sobs of the broken man dyeing down. "I won't tell her, but you have to." He looked like he was about to speak, but she silenced him with a finger to her lips. "You have to tell her because, she has to know, the sooner you tell her the better it will be. If you tell her too late you will ruin your relationship. I know it's a stretch, and she may leave you, but you have to trust that she doesn't. Show her you can change."

He looked out towards the entrance to the Arena, before looking back at Piper, his mouth in a hardened line, his eyes showing a fierce determination she had seen in Thalia's. They really were alike. He nodded his head quickly and curtly, before standing.

He took a few steps to the exit before whirling around to face Piper, a plan forming in his mind; he wasn't as stupid as people thought. He knew what Aphrodite was doing.

She was showing him what he was missing out on.

She was tempting him.

And why couldn't he do the same thing.

Revenge can be sweet, and that's what this will be sweet revenge.

"Piper I need your help."

**So hope you all enjoyed it **

**I am having a bit of a writer's block for KIDNAPPED so PM or review suggestions for that.**

**Please Review they make my day and also they give me ideas so send me some of them as well. **

**Thanks for reading love you all**

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Art of Seduction

**So this is the next chapter thank you for all the reviews especially .love for giving me brilliant ideas.**

**Hope you all enjoy if not sorry**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

He pulled on his shorts about to put on his shirt, but Piper snatched it off him throwing him a singlt instead. Percy groaned, but she simply held it out to him an eyebrow raised.

"You said you wanted revenge. And this is how to do it. Besides when Annie gets back she will love it as well." She said with a small smirk.

Percy gave her a small smile before looking out the window. "Won't it be suspicious if you left my cabin with me?"

Piper paused for a second her hands entangled in his hair, he wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but it felt nice.

"It could be but to be honest I don't care for gossip, beside I thought ahead and asked Leo to come over." She pulled her hand out of his hair and looked at her watch. "Speaking of which he will be here in a second."

She went back to his hair, her fingers soon lost in his hair.

"I'm starting to think this is a mistake." The butterflies whirling in his stomach. The idea of running away and joining a circus was becoming a much more appealing idea.

"You're not thinking about joining the circus again, are you?"His face went bright red but luckily she wasn't paying attention, her hands unlatching from his head a satisfied smirk appearing on her face. "Mum has always had a thing for guys with nice hair." She muttered to herself.

She stepped back from him inspecting her work just as Leo burst through the door. His hair dishevelled, and his eyes looking even more mischievous. Then he stopped as his eyes met Percy's.

"You look... different." Leo murmured. His eyes looking over Percy, he seemed almost rooted to the spot.

Piper smiled brightly. "Yes he does look hot." She smiled to herself, both of the boys looked at her with wide eyes. She kept smiling and nodded to herself. "If I can make you look like this imagine what I can do to you Leo." She turned and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Funny Pipes." He muttered punching her arm a little. She pulled her tongue out at him before walking towards the door.

"Do that again Flame boy and I'll get Jason on you." Leo stopped smiling immediately; even though they were best friends the idea of Jason coming after him sent a shiver down his spine.

"Is that fear I sense in you Valdez." Percy smirked ruffling his hair.

Leo paused immediately and an evil smirk spread across his face, almost immediately a small flame appeared on his fingers, "What were you saying Jackson?"

Percy smiled back tensing his muscles as he felt the movement of the water in his cabin. "Bring it on boy." He smiled back at the younger boy. Leo chuckled back allowing the flame to die down.

His hand heading for Percy's hair. "DON'T you DARE Valdez" Piper screeched from across the cabin. Both of the boys froze, their eyes widened with fear. "You leave first Valdez." He eyed him off as he walked from the cabin his head lowered.

As soon as he left Piper looked at him, she smiled and motioned with her head for him to follow, then she walked out, Percy not far behind.

Immediately he felt self conscious, he could feel the stares he was receiving.

Leo was almost at the arena but he could see Piper waiting for him, she sent him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and ran towards her.

"Okay so you know what to do?" she asked her hands stuffed into her pockets.

"No, maybe this was a bad idea." He muttered.

They stopped walking immediately Piper standing in front of Percy her eyes held a warning. "What happened to the Percy who always believed in himself, to the Percy that was brave?"

"Brave, yeah in front of monsters, but girls that is different." He looked down at the floor.

"You think were bad you boys are just as difficult besides it is too late to back out of this know." She replied he was starting to think she hung around Annabeth too often.

"If Annabeth was here she would have a plan to get out of this." he said, his knees like jelly.

"Well she isn't here so you're just going to have to live with It." she replied before walking off towards the arena. She paused for a second. "Watch me and I'll signal what you have to do." He nodded slowly before she walked off into the arena.

Today was Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hebe's.

Hebe only had two children so the class wouldn't be as big today.

Slowly he took a deep breath jumping up and down on the spot, the worst part of this was not only would Aphrodite be there but so would some of her children. He was just happy he only had one class with both the Aphrodite cabins and the Athena cabins and that wasn't really a class, it was arts and crafts.

He took a few more deep breaths before gaining his confidence back. Slowly he walked into the arena but part of him was yelling at him to walk in lazily as if he just got out of bed.

Cracking his knuckles he walked down towards the centre, the feeling of eyes growing on him as he took a step. He looked at Piper and saw her give him a thumbs up.

"Okay class today, were going to take it a bit easy, I'm not going to be teaching you any new moves, and we are just going to go over the ones we have already learnt."

The lesson went by quickly and by the time he was starting to feel confident, when Piper gave him his first signal, he poured water down his head and let it flow trough him, he knew she wanted him to dry naturally instead of using his powers to dry quickly. So he did.

He didn't have to have super senses to know, it was the love goddess to gasp, one because it was loud the other was because Piper shot him a quick grin and a wink.

The next signal he didn't understand, her hand ran through her own hair, he gave her a confused look as he taught a young boy how to deflect a simple head blow, she sighed angrily and made the motion again.

Finally he understood running his fingers through his hair which had taken Piper ages to do, as he deflected a blow from the boy causing him to land on his back with a strained look on his face.

"Sorry." He muttered pulling him up with his hand, the boy smiled back.

"Thanks Percy." He smiled before running off towards his friends.

He was alone for a second before Piper walked over to him. "It's working." That was all she said before asking a question about sparring methods.

* * *

><p>Having escaped the hordes of hormonal teenage girls he was alone in his cabin. He was proud of himself, he had not looked directly at her, but he knew she was there by the way the boys were acting and the sounds she made whenever he did something.<p>

He edged his way to his clothes pulling out a loose, dry camp shirt to replace his tight, wet shirt. Then a knife appeared by his throat, as kisses were planted along his shoulders, he had to do anything but gasp.

"You're Shirt. Loose it." she demanded.

His mind was frazzled he hadn't prepared for this situation with Piper. She wouldn't go as far to rape him. He felt his heart race and a cool trickle of sweat dripped down his back. Playing it cool, he took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired at the moment." his voice sounded a little too brave as he faked a yawn.

He felt the way her voice sounded, like someone had stolen a toy from a child, like she was pleading.

"You can just lay there; I'll do all the work." She whispered trying to pull down the hem of his shorts. He smirked on the outside but his stomach flipped on the inside.

"As fun as that sounds I can't, you see my _girlfriend_ will be here any moment. She comes home today." He said with a smirk.

The idea of having Annabeth here was making him feel a whole lot better.

She pushed him away hard, thoughts ran through her mind, how a young mortal boy could have this affect on her, and reject her again and again, leaving her wanting more.

He fell onto the bed with a soft thud, confusion on how the goddess of love could be so strong and how she got a knife in the first place.

She walked over to him slowly. Crawling on the bed like a cat.

Percy laid there surprised his mind running through ways in which he could escape. But part of him didn't want to escape.

Her hands on either side of his head as she leant in closer, her mouth inches from his, leaving him to pucker his lips in anticipation.

She smiled triumphantly. "You forget what I am the goddess of Percy. I can make you want me and there is nothing you can do about it."

A smirk crossed his face as he watched her. "Who says you don't want me already." He said finding a new sense of bravery, she jumper off him as he began to chuckle. "Oh yeah and there is nothing you can do about It." he whispered menacingly.

She looked him point blank in the eye, before turning on her heel and leaving, slamming the door shut.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, a breath he had been holding in for Zeus only knows how long.

His head was spinning as he collapsed to the bed.

It wasn't long before his father walked into the cabin smelling like the ocean, causing his mind to spark back to life.

He sat up immediately, his green eyes locking onto his father.

"Hey dad." was all he said but it brought a smile to both of their lips. Until the god of the Sea saw what his son was wearing.

"What in the name of Hades are you wearing?" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"Ah nothing, just threw on whatever I could find." He answered looking down at an interesting knot in the floor boards.

"That looks like something one of Aphrodite's sons would wear." He walked over to his son's bed and materialized a baggy navy shirt, tossing it to his son. He caught it quickly, pulling off his singlet and putting on the baggy shirt.

"Thanks dad." he muttered his father looked down at him and smiled.

"So are you finally going to tell me what is going on?" he asked, Percy's smile dropped immediately.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about?" he prepared to sit up from the bed and possibly go for a walk. But his father's hands gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Stop Dawdling, You have to tell Me." he looked him in the eyes; they showed nothing but a cool sense of warning.

"Dad I don't want to talk about this." he muttered trying not to offend the sea god.

"Yet you will talk to that daughter of Aphrodite." He muttered giving the young boy a sly look from the corner of his eye.

"Who? Piper? I always talk to her."

"Yes but a lot more recently. So I have heard."

"What have you been spying on me?" Percy leaped off the bed his eyes trained on his father.

"No, I swear to my arrogant brother." There was a flash of lightning outside but Poseidon simply sighed rolling his eyes. "Well it's true." He muttered. "Anyway, back to the point, that is why that god's awful woman keeps bugging me about. She fears you have become too close to Piper and you will break her daughter's heart."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle, Piper he could handle but it was her mother he couldn't.

"I swear to Zeus there is nothing happening between me and Piper. I love Annabeth." It was the truth; he did love her but know his heart belonged to two girls. And that was hard.

He didn't want to admit it to anyone not even the love goddess herself but he had feelings for her, and they weren't just physical feelings, his biggest fear was that hers were only physical.

"I know you do it's her that doesn't understand..." he stopped mid sentence sniffing the air, for a moment Percy thought someone had let off, but it was only him and his dad and he doubted his dad would do that, but it wasn't that.

His eye brows furrowed in confusion as his nose scrunched up.

"Do you smell that?" He asked standing from the bed inspecting the room.

"Smell what?" Percy asked he had no idea what his dad was talking about.

"That, that smell."

"Dad all I can smell is the sea coming off you." Percy chuckled. But his father kept walking around smelling the room until he clicked his fingers.

"That's what it is, Aphrodite's Perfume. But what's it doing in here." Poseidon had no idea at least he let on like he had no idea. But Percy paled, his heart stopped as he thought of a quick cover up

"Oh that, Aphrodite was in here, she wanted to talk to me about my love life." He cheered mentally as his father nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Never good at lying his arse.

"Dad?" Poseidon looked back at him for a moment his eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What time is it?"

"Well last time I checked it was 11:30, Why are you late, Again?" he asked with a smile.

Percy smiled back at him, a collection of nerves and excitement ran through him like a shock wave, yet he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his lips. "Yeah I am late." He hopped off the bed before his father could interject and ran to Thalia's pine.

He saw a few members of the Athena cabin making their way up there, led by Malcolm, who laughed and pointed at Percy while shouting something out.

But he wasn't listening.

He raced past all of the cabins his eyes searching for her.

He stood at the top of the hill and looked out.

Then he saw her.

She smiled at him her grey eyes bright with excitement. She smiled at him dropping her bags as she raced up to meet him.

They reached each other in a bone crushing hug. That would make Tyson jealous.

"I have missed you so much wise girl." He whispered in her ear. She smiled back at him, pecking him on the lips.

"I missed you too seaweed brain." She paused and looked over his shoulder seeing her siblings and mother, quickly she let go and looked out at the camp. "So anything exciting happen?"

No one could notice the eyes that watched them.

No one noticed when her hands dug into the bow of the tree as she sat perched on top, creating sawdust with her fury.

But worst of all no one would know of the plan she was making. There was no doubt in her mind he would be hers by the end of the week.

**So hope you all enjoyed if not sorry.**

**Please review with suggestions, whatever, they really make my day.**

**So thanks for reading and don't forget to**

**REVIEW! =) **


	8. Don't Rock the Boat

**So once again thanks for the reviews I love them all**

**Special thanks to .love who gives me ideas**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Aphrodite was alone in her cabin, she was too depressed to sing along to camp fire songs that like all the other nights Apollo was leading, and if Apollo led a camp fire song and you didn't sing along, well let's just say you would be lucky to have eyebrows in the morning.

Luckily he had never done that to her, but he had done it to his sister once and more recently a son of Ares, after that incident, everyone sang even the war god himself.

People and gods really did like their eyebrows.

She sighed as she paced around the room waiting for her children to come back; she knew Drew would give her information on the young demi god. She had always had a soft spot for him, but more recently she had her sights set on her sister's boyfriend, Jason.

Finally she had enough of pacing and collapsed on her bed. She had been visiting Morpheus and Hecate and every night she convinced one of the nymphs to pour it in his drink, she had a plan, she would force him to dream of her every night, to dream that Annabeth had left him or cheated on him, and that she was there to comfort him, it was like he was dating a dream version of herself.

She was starting off with them just being friends, then they would go on dates and so on, until he would become infatuated with her and would crawl over to her on his hands and knees begging her to take him back, off course she would let him hang for a few days a week at the most before she would agree.

She smiled triumphantly at her plan, she was no Athena but when plans came in the way of love her plans worked every time.

She closed her eyes imagining a scene it was simple just them on a balcony overlooking the sea, somewhere they both had something in common, a single red rose on the table in a small vase with a single candle assisting the full moon in lighting their table and their meal.

Then his hand would reach across the table and grasping hers with a simple smile playing across his lips, it was enough for her to melt.

Unfortunately a knock at the door broke her bliss. Reluctantly she opened her eyes.

Groaning she sat up off the bed and walked towards the door, silently cursing the person who interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she sung in her lyrical voice, she was curious, surly the dreams couldn't have already worked, and if so he was easier to break than she thought.

"It's Annabeth; I was hoping we could talk about Percy."

* * *

><p>The campfire ended earlier than what he thought.<p>

He would have hung out with Annabeth but she disappeared as soon as the campfire finished and well even if she hadn't her mother scared him half to death.

So instead he went with his father to the beach.

Their shoulders once tensed slowly relaxed as the smell of sea air assaulted their nostrils.

He chuckled to himself realising how alike they really were, before jogging after his father who had recently learnt walked really fast.

Soon the sea god sat down on one of the sand dunes a few feet from the water. He looked back to see his son jogging along a shocked look on his face.

"What is it son?" he asked, immediately he stood scanning the water for trouble, he sensed none but the look on Percy's face made him unsure.

"You walk fast." He stated looking at his dad. Quickly he drew riptide crouching in a defensive position. "What is it dad?" he whispered, scanning the water.

Poseidon dropped to the floor clutching his sides as he let out a loud roar of laughter, Percy confused, put riptide away and smiled at his dad, laughter was contagious. "Why are you laughing at me dad?" he asked although he was confused he couldn't help but chuckle a few times at how funny and weird this moment was.

Poseidon sat up chuckling to himself a few times trying to control the fits of laughter that threatened to burst at any moment, taking a few deep breaths trying to relax.

"I thought something was wrong, so I panicked and you're just like you 'walk too fast'. Gods I almost had a heart attack." He sat back down on the dune occasionally chuckling he was too bust thinking about how much his son reminded him of a serious, warlike Roman, when a bucket of water emptied on top of his head. He scowled as he felt the water trickle down his back.

Percy cackled in glee and all previous thoughts of his son disappeared. He dried himself and looked over at the young demi god who was quite literally rolling on the floor laughing.

A small plan came to mind as with a mere thought water flooded over the demi god drenching him completely. Percy stopped laughing and gasped in shock before looking over at his father who was looking a little too innocent.

Percy growled as he stood eyeing his dad off carefully as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, and then he pounced, the water invigorating him as he tackled his father to the ground, the rolled down the sand dune laughing at each other as they eventually rolled in opposite directions.

Eventually they stopped; Percy was the first to stand although he was a little dizzy and could barely walk. He tried to anyway.

His father who with his godly powers had quickly overcome the dizziness stood, eyeing his son carefully.

"There is only one way we can settle this." Percy stated as he stared down at his father.

"First one to go up for air wins." Poseidon replied eyeing his son off.

"Bring it." Percy stated removing his shirt and shoes, all he had were his shorts on.

His father followed his lead, and the both entered the ocean staring at each other both smiling, ready for the other person to lose.

* * *

><p>"He is acting strange, he barley talks to me, he won't hang out with me anymore and when he looks at me he moves his eyes away from too quickly." Annabeth said she was pacing the small room while Aphrodite sat on her bed a fainged look of shock on her face; she would have to thank Dionysus for his acting lessons.<p>

"I'm not sure what he is doing, perhaps he is reconsidering your relationship." She gave a sly look at the younger woman, who was now frozen on the spot, amusing the goddess of love.

"People have been saying he and Piper have been together a lot since I left." She paused as if considering, she was smart and should now the difference but jealousy was getting the best of her.

"You know they have been together a lot, I believe I even saw them go into his cabin alone a few times." Aphrodite speculated she knew the girl was smart and should figure out that this was a trick, but jealousy and the heart did usually rule the mind in these situations.

She knew she was right, she had argued with Athena countless times about this. It was good to have a case to build her argument upon.

Aphrodite looked out the window towards the beach, noticing a dripping wet demi god emerge, she knew who it was, who else would be at the beach this time of the night.

"Look Annabeth, darling." She said in a sickly sweet voice, in which said demi god was not interested in "I'm afraid it is getting late and I must have to show the door, as I am getting quite tired and it's a long day tomorrow, capture the flag and all." She stifled a yawn.

Annabeth looked up at the goddess a look of recognition coming to light. "Oh right, thank for the help milady." She curtseyed slightly before walking out the door closing it slightly behind her.

Aphrodite waited for a moment before flashing herself behind a tree next to the beach. She smiled as she saw the son of the sea gods glistening body and how the drips of water fell gracefully from him. Shaking his hair like a dog water flew everywhere, and the goddess was suddenly thankful of the tree.

He walked over to his shirt, and much to her displeasure he dried himself pulling the shirt on. She would have climbed out of her hiding spot if she couldn't sense the presence of his father, his belly laugh echoing through the camp.

"You cheated." Percy accused, half heartedly glaring at his father.

"You call it cheating I call it winning." Poseidon replied, slipping his clothes back on. Slowly he walked up the sand dunes towards the cabins, walking quickly. He paused for a moment turning around to face his son. "Are you coming?"

She was amazed at how relaxed Poseidon was around his son; usually he had massive temper tantrums that took her to shame.

"I'll be up later I'm just going to sit here and think things through." He paused looking up at his father who shrugged and continued back.

He watched his father's disappearing form, before turning towards the tree. He smirked in annoyance. "What do you want Aphrodite?" he asked turning towards the ocean.

Slowly she moved from behind the tree and walked towards him, he was stretching as if he had just woken up.

"Your girlfriend visited me today." She said sitting next to him, slowly he looked down at her before sitting down, his face impassive.

"Is she okay?" he asked, looking out towards the sea.

"She says you have been... distant with her." Aphrodite answered watching as his body tensed a slight blush ran across his cheeks.

"Oh." Was all he said, his knees moved up as he played with the sand in his lap.

"She is suspicious of us." Percy froze she watched as his muscles tensed in anger and frustration.

"Thereis, no us." Percy growled slowly his hands stopped playing with the sand as he glared off towards the ocean.

Percy was growing nervous already she was plaguing his dreams, in a way it was both relaxing and annoying.

Aphrodite sensed this and slowly rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't want to deny that it felt good, but he was in a foul mood so he bumped her head with his shoulder, slowly she peeled her head off him watching him.

Percy having had enough stood slowly and walked up the sand dune.

"You know I would be loyal to you, and to be honest you and I know the sex would be amazing." She called out.

Percy looked over his shoulder and with a sneer walked off towards his cabin leaving the goddess alone, sadly for Percy he like any other teenage boy enjoyed sex more than anything, and it was true sex with the goddess of love was like nothing anyone could ever experience.

Meanwhile the goddess of love smirked evilly as she knew what the young man would be dreaming of tonight.

* * *

><p>Percy slowly walked out his cabin with his father a blush registering on both of their faces. It wouldn't have been that bad except his dad had, had a talk with him about how perfectly natural it was, but Percy ignored his father and instead just blushed furiously.<p>

He had just hoped he never called out any names that night.

When they reached the dining hall Percy kept his eyes away from both Annabeth and Aphrodite. Instead he found amusement in his scrambled eggs, passing them over with his fork.

Today was Friday which meant he had captured the flag tonight but also had arts and crafts with the Athena and Aphrodite cabins. Yep. Today was Percy's worst day.

After breakfast he went straight to the arts and crafts, taking his usual seat and waiting for Annabeth who like usual would sit next to him.

His dad of course came with him; he looked around the small room, looking at the things people had made.

The buildings the Athena cabin had created, the beautiful paintings that the Iris, Apollo and Aphrodite cabins had made, the vehicles the Hephaestus cabin had created and even the weapons the Ares cabin had completed, meanwhile Percy was still making a sculpture off a boat which wasn't going to well.

Finally the Athena Cabin arrived Annabeth looked at Percy slowly and her usual seat as if it were poisoned, before moving to another seat on the opposite side of the room.

Percy frowned suddenly remembering what Aphrodite told him the night before.

He looked down at his shabby boat, all he needed to do was add a mast and he was done. An idea forming in his mind, slowly he began pasting his tooth picks together, almost finishing the boat before, the over whelming smell of perfume entered the room, he looked up to see Annabeth glare in his direction then back at Piper, who innocently sat next to me pulling out a dream catcher she was working on.

"Hey, what's up with Annabeth?" she asked twirling a feather through the thread.

"Ask your mother." He replied pasting the final tooth pick on. "But I am going to fix it so no need to." He flashed her a grin before drawing the moisture from the glue out.

Aphrodite knew his plan, and she frowned slightly. She looked over at Athena who like Poseidon was glaring at the scene unfolding, both for different reasons compared to her.

She watched as Percy stood shakily, holding the sculpture carefully, a sudden wave of jealousy over came her and she frowned, until she noticed the marbled that lay at her feet. She smiled triumphantly and rolled it.

Percy shakily walked other towards Annabeth a smile forming on his lips as he walked towards her, then it happened, one foot stepped on the marble, he was only a foot away, when the marble caused him to slip, his eyes widened in fear as he fell backwards trying to cushion his fall with his back, anything to protect the boat he had spent weeks building for Annabeth.

Luckily for him his back absorbed most of the fall which caused his body to reverberate and the boat to go flying in the air, he clenched his eyes shut in both pain and fear, he heard the clank of the boat as it collapsed on the floor, but there was no shatter. He opened his eyes and with a sight saw the boat was in perfect condition.

Unfortunately his fall caused everyone from both cabins, including the gods to run over to see if he was alright, he ignored all of the sounds of people checking on him shakily he stood up gripping his head in pain he raised his hand in reassurance and was happy that the boat survived the fall until he heard the crunch of a thousand tooth picks snapping.

"Oops." He heard slowly he turned facing the daughter of Aphrodite, Drew, her hand covering her mouth and a look of mock innocence covering her face.

* * *

><p>Slowly Percy readied for capture the flag, although his head hurt he was on Annabeth's team and he was trying to make it up to her.<p>

On his team was Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, Iris and of course Poseidon.

Annabeth had already planned that I would be their decoy, as Percy always went for the flag same with Annabeth so they would both run up the sides to distract them while Clare a new camper, who was a daughter of Hermes would run up and get the flag, it seemed fool proof.

Percy readied, walked to the door of my cabin to find it had been locked. He tried again and again, before using his shoulders to ram into the door.

Giving up on the door he checked the windows finding like the door that they had been locked.

He grunted in annoyance and sat on his bed. He knew who did this. 'This was probably some kind of plot she was scheming.' He thought to himself

It wasn't long before he fell asleep his head resting on the pillow his armour still on as he lay on top of the sheets.

* * *

><p>Percy was awoken by the loud rasping off someone knocking on the door; groggily Percy stood the light streaming through the window burning his eyes.<p>

Jiggling the handle he found they worked and with surprise opened the door to find a dishevelled Leo.

"Thank god your alright, I thought you ran away or something when you didn't show up for capture the flag last night, gods Annabeth was pissed. So was Clarisse apparently Piper didn't show up either." Leo had barged himself into the cabin sitting on Percy's bed.

"Wait. What, Leo?" Percy asked stretching his back.

"You and Piper didn't go to capture the flag last night so know Annabeth and Clarisse are pissed." Leo stated as if talking to a child he smiled at his face before his features grew more serious. "What did you two do last night without me?" The look on Leo's face showed nothing but hurt.

"What? Leo I have..."

"Been stuck in your Cabin all night?" Leo interrupted his face returning with a smile.

"Yeah how did you know?" Percy asked confused.

"That's what Piper told me." Leo stated simply.

Then it all clicked in Percy's head, she was going to break them up by telling Annabeth, that Piper and he were having an affair.

"I have to speak to Piper." Percy stated, staring off in the distance he ran towards the Aphrodite cabin, dodging campers as he ran.

Percy ran faster when he passed the Athena cabin, scared he might be the target of some kind of missile.

He didn't bother knocking running straight into the room, past all the daughters of Aphrodite who were wolf whistling at him as he passed. He walked straight over towards Piper, who was in a discussion with Lacy.

He tapped her on the shoulder drawing her attention to him. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>They both sat on Zeus' fist Piper staring off at one of the trees as if she was trying to beat it in a staring competition.<p>

"You have to tell her Percy." She said looking back at him.

"I can't it will break her." He replied looking at her his mind whirling with strange images, he had dreamt about the night before, and every night for the past week.

"If you don't then I will." With that Piper stood off Zeus' fist leaving the man alone to think over his mistakes.

**Okay so hope you enjoyed if not I apologise**

**Please review with suggestions they are really helpful, I usually take them apart and join them with what I'm feeling so muchly appreciated.**

**And there have been a few people who want this to be a Percabeth and others who want this to be a Perodite, so review on who you want me to write about because your reviews influence me quite a bit, because I would like this to be Perodite, as there is a lot of Percabeth and not much of Perodite.**

**So please REVIEW! **


	9. I brake her

**So sorry Percabeth fans but in the end so far this will be a Perodite story, they had more convincing arguments although all you opinions and arguments were brilliant.**

**Thankyou .love for your suggestions, I love them they helped a lot with this chapter as you can tell so thank you.**

**Thank you to everyone I would go through everyone's names but that would take ages and I'm feeling lazy and tired, here in Australia it is like one in the morning so if this story sucks that is why. **

**So anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy if not, sorry**

**I in no way own PjatO or HoO**

Piper marched towards the Athena cabin, she knew Annabeth well and if she was angry which Piper was sure she would be her head would be buried in a book.

She saw a group of Apollo kids in the distance Will was teaching a few of the younger kids how to play the guitar, which unsurprisingly was working out well. She could see one of the younger girls hands move across the neck of the guitar with a speed she thought was impossible especially for a child her age. If she wasn't in such a hurry she would have stopped and watched in amazement.

She didn't even sense when the older woman started walking beside her.

"Where are you going?"She jumped hearing the melodic voice, but quickly regained her composure turning around to face her mother.

"What have you done?" she asked coolly, she liked her mother, she really did, that's why this seemed like such a stab in the back, sure she didn't have Percy's loyalty but having your own mother cause your friends to break up and for it to seem like she was having an affair with Percy, she had a boyfriend, and she loved him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Don't lie." She hissed "You know exactly what I am talking about." She glared at her mother, who simply inspected her nails.

"Fine, I will admit it." she said in a sarcastic, bored tone. "I am in love with Perseus and do anything in my power to have him."

"Why did you drag me into this?" she asked her eyes lingered from her mother to Will and his siblings, who strummed their guitars in perfect unison while a few others, began to sing.

"Why should I explain myself to you?"

"Fine, then tell me. Why are you doing this to him, mum he is my friend we have fought together, he has saved me... he has saved you. He has risked his life constantly to save all of us, and you stand her toying with him. Why?

Aphrodite stepped back for a moment, but continued to watch her daughter.

"Because..." she was speechless, words tried to form in her mouth but she was unable to say anything.

"Because why?" she watched her mother curiously, the feeling of anger slowly ebbing away.

"Because I love him." she stated tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

Piper stepped back a look of bewilderment on her face. "You what?"

"I love him, and I want him. The others wanted him too, each in different ways, but I don't want to share him, I want him to be mine." she huffed.

Piper looked at her mother; slowly she turned back to her headed direction and continued on her way.

"Please don't tell him." she begged, Piper turned around to look at her mother, who had tears in her eyes, she was unsurprised that even though she was crying there seemed to be no tear marks.

"I won't tell him, but mum you will have too." She said turning back around continuing on her way, leaving her mother to think about the situation.

* * *

><p>Percy sat on Zeus' fist his mind racing part of him wanted to be there with Annabeth, but he knew both he and Piper trying to convince her that they were not cheating would not really work out.<p>

Soon he was lost in thought, but the feeling of anger and depression soon began to overwhelm him. His body shook and his mind felt like it was going to explode. He felt the earth begin to shake slightly. Concentrating on his emotions he calmed his mind, the sensation of standing in the surf ran across his body.

Exhaling heavily he smiled, ripping out riptide and heading back out into the forest, a mad gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Piper knocked once on the door, her fist feeling as if it were dipped in cement.<p>

Slowly the door opened revealing Malcolm. He smiled kindly at Piper before turning his head looking back into the cabin, he shifted on his feet slightly and frowned, he turned back to Piper and smiled apologetically edging himself outside, shutting the door behind him with a heavy thud.

"Hey Pipes, what can I do for you?" he asked leaning against the door.

"I need to talk to Annabeth." Malcolm tensed his body and frowned.

"That won't be a good idea." He hesitated.

"It's not true." She stated glaring at the boy.

"Oh trust me I know we all know it's not true, our mother is Athena, and we can... suss out these things. I knew the moment I heard so did the rest of us."

"Except Annabeth?"

"Well, jealousy is playing a major role in her feelings right now." Piper nodded knowingly, emotions like that were in her mother's domain, so in a way they were in her domain as well.

In the room there was a loud crash and a scream followed by a loud thud.

Malcolm frowned rolling his eyes. "It's not going well with Clarisse; she has been in there since maybe six."

"Can I please talk to her?" Piper pleaded.

"No, it's not a good idea."

Piper frowned. "Please Malcolm, Let me talk to Annabeth." She layered on her charm speak thickly, Malcolm frowned, until a dumbstruck look spread across his face. Slowly he moved from the doorway allowing Piper to open the door.

Slowly she walked into the cabin; a broken glass lay on the floor along with scattered tearing of pictures. One was a picture of the two of them after the first campfire after they returned from defeating Gaea. That was the same day Jason had to go back to camp, she cried for hours it wasn't until Annabeth tried to cheer her up that she stopped crying.

She looked around the room, in one corner two boys sat both reading a book that looked like it was about architecture, like most of the books in the room, in one of the beds sat two girls one with blond hair and another with brown.

"Annabeth?" she asked uncertainly stepping towards the two girls.

They both looked up, both with a look of anger. She turned to see the two boys run out from the room in a hurry, and she began to wish she had taken Malcolm's warning, she looked back at the door and watched it close, it seemed he was smart enough not to re enter the room.

"What do you want?" Annabeth hissed.

"I need to tell you something." She said taking a step closer, both girls stiffened.

"What?"

"I am in no way sleeping or doing anything inappropriate with Percy."

"Yeah and I am suppose to believe you."

"Yes you are." She stepped closer kneeling next to the two girls. "I love Jason, I have everything I want with him, why would I ruin that."

"Then why isn't he talking to me, why is he acting differently, and why were neither of you at Capture the flag last night?" Annabeth fired off.

"That is something you need to talk to him about." Piper replied standing slowly. "He is in the forest; I was with him a few hours ago on Zeus' fist."

"Thank you Piper. I'm sorry." Piper smiled down at Annabeth, hoping that her common sense was overcoming her jealousy.

* * *

><p>Percy tore through the monster like it was nothing, his muscles ached but he pushed forward ignoring the aching.<p>

Everything happened to him, and he hated it.

He mowed down a loose hell hound as it barrelled up towards him with a flick of his sword.

After a few more minutes he found a spring, smiling to himself, he removed his shirt tossing it to the side along with his pants and shoes, leaving him in his boxers, with one final breath he dived into the cool water, slowly he opened his eyes as they adjusted themselves to the water, it took longer seeing as this was not the salt water like he was use to.

He swam for a few more minutes until boredom kicked in, unlike the ocean this spring was small and had extremely little wildlife. Kicking off from the bottom of the spring he swam up towards the surface, the warm air hitting him instantly.

He smiled pulling himself out of the cleansing water. Drying instantly he pulled on his clothes.

"You know we have a few things in common." Percy jumped slightly at the noise before turning around to face the love goddess; she sat on a stone dipping her feet into the water.

"How long have you been here for?" Percy asked taking a step back.

"A few minutes after you got into the spring." She answered flicking the water with her fingers.

"Stalking is against the law." Percy stated taking a few steeps closer, much to his own and her confusion.

"Correction, stalking is against the human law, for Olympians it is perfectly normal, ask anyone." he chuckled slightly sitting down beside her.

She smiled triumphantly at his approach.

"So one could argue that this is like a hobby for you." He suggested, watching her from the corner of his eye.

She laughed at him slightly. "That is true."

He nodded his head before turning towards the spring a look of confusion and curiosity spreading across his face. "You said we had things in common, what are they?"

Aphrodite smirked and shook her head causing her hair to fall from behind her ears. "Well for one we both have a connection to the sea."

Percy nodded his head slowly an impressed look on his face. "And the second one?"

Aphrodite blushed, before blushing slightly, intriguing the young demigod. "Well we are both good looking."

Percy stiffened and looked out towards the spring waving his fingers around in circles, creating a spiral in the air from the water.

Aphrodite smiled; she loved making these situations awkward especially when they involved her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired, been a long day and all." Percy said, standing up straightening his back with a loud crack. "Maybe when can talk another day."

Aphrodite smiled at this. "Yeah sure." Percy nodded and started to leave. "Percy?" Aphrodite called she shot up and within a second her hand gripped onto his, he turned around perplexed and watched her with a nervous expression. She licked her lips nervously.

"What is it?" he asked, she could tell that if she tried what she was thinking of doing she would lose him, and she didn't want that to happen no matter how tempting it was.

"I-I just wanted to tell you to have a great night." She laughed nervously. He nodded as if confused before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah I will, same to you, I guess." He frowned slightly before walking off.

Behind a rock sat a young demigod, tears streaming down her invisible face, it was all clicking together, she couldn't help but feel a little stupid. "How am I supposed to beat the love goddess?" she whispered to herself. Before racing back off into the forest her baseball cap still glued to her head.

**So hope you enjoyed if not once again I'm sorry **

**So please review, especially with suggestions as they help me quite a lot, you guys all rock.**

**So please review they make my day.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. With Child

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the grammar, I use Microsoft word to check everything but apparently it overlooks things, anyway glad you are all enjoying it so far, and yes this is a Perodite, sorry Percabeth fans (not that I don't like Percabeth) but this is what I wanted to write, and in love the good guy doesn't always win, I mean in movies and books yeah but not in real life, besides Percy and Aphrodite have a forbidden romance kind of like all the other Percy/Olympians romances.**

**So I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy smiled as he hit the board on the archery range.

"Good work, Perce. Who would have thought you could actually hit it." Will called from across the field.

"Oh shut up, Solace." Percy retorted with a smug smile.

Percy continued shooting frowning as he flung another one hitting a tree. An angry wood nymph came out from behind the tree cursing at the young demigod.

"Sorry." Percy winced causing the nymph to raise her hand in defeat and walk off.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Will chuckled.

Percy frowned at him sticking his tongue out. Will chuckled and continued to teach a few new kids how to hold a bow properly.

He held the bow again, his tongue sticking out as he tried to concentrate on the range.

"Yes I can see why you're a hit with the ladies." Percy lost his concentration causing the arrow to spin suddenly out of control almost hitting Kayla in the head.

He turned slowly to face his girlfriend. "Yeah but you love me and you know It." he smirked at her, she smiled back slightly before a cool frown spread across her face.

"Yeah, sadly." She replied picking up a bow, aiming it and with one swift movement it spun towards the board just missing the bull's eye.

Percy frowned at his girlfriend. "You have to teach me how to do that." Percy replied watching his girlfriend with great interest.

Annabeth smiled kindly at him before a pained look crossed her face. "Listen Percy, w-we kind of need to talk."

Percy paled visibly and he felt a cool trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck. "Uh umm, yeah sure, but, uh Why?" Percy stuttered he knew what could have been wrong, she found out

"Not here, can we talk by the lake, or maybe in your cabin." She looked down at her feet shyly.

"Yeah sure, how about my cabin in half-an-hour?" Percy suggested his eyebrows raised, he was trying to act like he did nothing wrong but being the person she is she could tell.

"Sorry, can't do it then, I have to go to Olympus, Ares has an issue with his temple." She smiled at Percy a little bit before returning to look at the floor. "Maybe later tonight. Maybe we could have a picnic or something, and, well, talk." Annabeth looked at Percy with a slight smile.

"Yeah sure, let's say eight." Percy replied, trying to act smoothly.

She smiled awkwardly, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, it was quick and awkward, but it was enough for the others to wolf whistle and cheer.

They both shook their heads as she walked off, a slight blush on both of their faces.

Percy smiled at his girlfriend, and then suddenly he frowned. And the cool trickle of sweat worsened, he felt like he was going to faint as he put the bow down. This was it, she found out and was going to dump him, and he agreed it was for a good reason, but it still hurt him.

After archery he went straight to the beach sitting again on the sand dunes, his mind once again wandering, the sound of the waves crashing made him feel comfortable and relaxed but there was a deep seed in his mind, a seed of worry.

He moved his fingers through the sand, a smile etched on his face as a wave crashed loudly.

"I thought I would find you here." He looked up towards the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey Pipes." He greeted with a smile his eyes scrunched as the sun hit them.

She smirked and sat down next to the demi-god. "So what's up? I heard you left Archery early."

Percy smirked trying to ease his uneasiness. "You know a lot of people, how is that?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"What can I say; I'm popular, kind of like you except, you know I'm better looking." Percy was tempted to tell her 'That's not what your mother said.' But that may have added fuel to the fire, so he kept his mouth shut. "But you never answered my question." She looked at him her smile retreating.

"Annabeth wants to talk to Me." he stated looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah and?" Percy turned back to Piper with a stunned expression.

"AND? She probably knows and she will probably dump me." Percy ran his fingers through his hair, latching them on pulling his head down between his knees. "I have been a terrible boyfriend." He muttered refusing to meet Piper's eyes.

She pulled herself closer to him, comfortingly holding his rocking body. "Percy, this isn't totally your fault."

Percy continued rocking back and forth. "No not totally but partially." He mumbled. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Seriously your being too hard on yourself." She said in a soothing tone.

Percy stopped, his body going rigid. H e lifted his head slowly looking at the daughter of Aphrodite a look of anger contorting his face. "Too hard on myself." He muttered. Piper sat back, confused.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"You said I was being TOO GOD'S DAMN HARD ON MYSELF." Percy shot up and was now towering over Piper. "I cheated on her with your MOTHER!"Percy howled, the waves on the beach crashing loudly, mirroring his emotions.

"Percy calm down, do you want the whole camp to find out." Piper tried to soothe, unfortunately it wasn't working.

"So they should. They should DRAG me through camp in my underwear, throwing tomatoes and STRAWBERRIES at me!" Normally Piper would have laughed at him and made some joke about how that wouldn't make the girls any less crazy about him, but instead she cowered friegtened.

"Percy, please calm down." She stood up and walked towards him, his frame shaking. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to walk away, instead she walked towards him.

Percy froze his hand on his nose and his eyes shut in concentration. Pipers hand moved to his shoulder and his frame tightened. She hushed soothing words to him, calming him down.

"Sorry." Percy sighed as he relaxed fully under her grip.

"It's okay Perce, your upset, I understand." She smiled kindly at him. He smiled back briefly and hugged her. They both pulled away. "No matter what happens I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Pipes."

* * *

><p>Percy stood in his room, his clothes put away, his bed straightened. He smiled as he pulled out the small blanket that he was going to use as a picnic rug. If this was going to be there last night as a couple he was going to go out with a bang.<p>

He pulled out the bottle of wine he had snuck out of Dionysus' wine room, which he found out about thanks to a group a couple of Stoll brothers. He would possibly never stop owing them, except for the fact that he constantly saved their lives, over and over again.

He placed the bottled beside the blanket, remembering the last time he drank the stuff. He squirmed at the memory he had of the night, which wasn't a lot.

Setting everything up he smiled at it, hoping that Annabeth would bring something which had chocolate in it.

"Oh is that for me." Percy groaned inwardly at the goddess.

"No, sorry, it's for my GIRLFRIEND, you know Annabeth, the one you wanted me to hook up with." He turned around facing her, she had a smile that told Percy he was in trouble.

"People change their minds all the time." She stated before lazily flopping on the bed, inspecting her nails.

"True, so what do you want?" Percy strolled over towards the goddess. A lazy smile on his face.

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes that made his heart stop for a moment. "Well I figured we did the dirty, and now I want a date."

He looked down at her with a bemused expression. "A date, you want a date?" Percy chuckled to himself before walking over to the other bed, sitting down.

Aphrodite turned her body till she was facing him. "Yes a date, it's what all my other suitors do, usually before have sex, but in your case it is after."

"Were all your other 'suitors' seventeen?" he asked smirking.

She looked puzzled for a moment. "No but if you want to get technical, you are nearly eighteen so I win." She smiled sweetly at him, standing up. "So where do you want to go?" she asked clapping her hands.

"WHAT, NOW?" Percy exclaimed, alarmed he shot up into the air.

"Yeah, when else?" Aphrodite asked confused, usually boys would be all over this opportunity.

"How about never, that was a thing that happened ages ago, besides Annabeth will be here soon." Percy frowned at the love goddess.

"Well, it wasn't all that long ago, pretty well a week, and you and Annabeth were never going to last anyway." Aphrodite stated matter-of-factly.

Percy sat there stunned staring at the goddess of love. "What?" he muttered his head tilting towards the goddess.

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "I said, you two, were never going to last." She said calmly.

"Then what was all that crap you put us through?" Percy asked watching her carefully.

"That was me in my boredom, like I told you. You interest me." Aphrodite smiled at him, pulling him closer, she could see the blush that covered his cheeks at the contact, and she could smell his cologne and hear the beat of his heart go faster.

"That maybe so, but unfortunately, your 'plaything' has feelings for his girlfriend, so I would appreciate it if you left." Percy said trying to make his obvious blushing and how uncomfortable he was, unnoticeable. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

"I know you have feelings for your girlfriend, and I also know you have feelings for me. You can't have both of us. You know that, we both know that. I also know who you will end up with." Aphrodite smirked at the demigod, who continued to blush.

"Oh and who might that be?" he asked slowly removing her hands from his jumper.

"The one who is being the most persistent." She smiled sweetly at him causing his hands to feel like mush.

There was a knock at the door before Percy could ask her to elaborate. Percy jumped and turned back to the goddess who still had a tight grip on him. She looked at the door and back to Percy with a smile she kissed him on the cheek, once again causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I think you should go and get that." And with that she was gone.

Percy walked straight over to the mirror checking to see if she left any lipstick on his cheek, with a smile at his spotless cheek he walked over to the door, his stomach feeling like it fell off Olympus.

Trying his best to straighten up he opened the door, to reveal Annabeth. "Hey wise girl." He greeted pulling her in for a hug, she responded wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey seaweed brain." She greeted holding on to him tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" that was all he had to say before she broke down in tears.

Percy felt as if he was pushing her off a cliff, he knew then that she knew. "I'm so sorry." Percy stated as tears welled in his eyes.

She moved over to his bed sitting down on the edge. Swiftly he closed the door and ran over to her getting down on his knees.

"Percy I know everything." She sobbed, he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "Why? I-I Loved you. And you betrayed me." Percy stood slowly feeling like he was kicked in the gut, he knew what he did but it hurt hearing it from her.

"I can't tell you how many times how sorry I am." He mumbled, running his finger through his hair, he tried to move away from her but her hand gripped his arm.

"That's not all." The sobs stopped but the tears didn't.

He moved back until he was sitting directly next to her. "What is it?" he asked reaching his arm out wrapping it around her shoulders, she stiffened slightly, but allowed him to continue.

"I'm late." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Percy froze, he felt his body turn to ice as he stared down at the floor. "Percy, please say something?" she asked, but he continued to freeze.

"Please tell me you're late for a meeting?" he asked, turning around to look at her, she shook her head, her nose a bright red.

"Percy, I think I'm pregnant."

**Oh My God! Oh the Horror.**

**Sorry about the cliffy, couldn't resist and a little bit of teen pregnancy thrown in there.**

**But is she really pregnant? One will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. **

**Oh I'm such a bitch. Anyway hoped you enjoyed if not I apologize.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	11. Thank Zeus

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews they make my day.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy passed slowly in his cabin; Annabeth was currently in the bathroom taking a test. He frowned at the idea of him being a father, and how strange it would be. He almost cracked a smile about their child calling Athena grandma, until the thought of Athena finding out actually struck him, then he felt the terror.

She was one woman you didn't want to have as your mother in law.

It really felt like an eternity, until finally she came out, a frown on her face. Percy walked up to her trying to hold her arms but she pulled away.

"It's inconclusive." She said walking over to one of the beds, her eyes never leaving Percy.

He stood motionless, his eyes still lingering on her, a hurt and confused expression on his face. "What does that mean?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Annabeth's eyes flashed furiously at Percy. Percy flinched at her yet his expression softened at the thought of her stress. "It means we need more tests." She hissed, Percy could only describe it at the calm before the storm.

"Okay, well then I can go and get more if you want?" Percy asked sitting next to her, she shook her head slowly and looked at Percy a slight smile on her face.

"Its okay seaweed brain, I'll get them." She wiped away a few tears that were falling down her cheeks and smiled. "I can only imagine what would happen if you went to get them." She chuckled slightly before resting her head on his shoulder, he stiffened a little, but placed his arm around her shoulder, rocking back and forward slightly.

"What are going to do?" she whispered.

"We'll find a way, and we don't know for sure if you really are." He whispered kissing the top of his head.

"You sound like me." she chuckled, leaning in closer to his chest sniffing the scent of the sea that lingered on him.

He chuckled slightly and looked down at Annabeth, almost wishing it was another face he was looking at.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me just for the baby, if there is one." She whispered looking up to find his usual energetic eyes and more sober look.

"What do you mean?" he looked down at her, she straightened up stepping further away from him.

"I mean, I can see the way you look at me now, it's not the same way as you use to." Annabeth frowned this hurt her more than she imagined, and she was sure it hurt him too, she could see it in his eyes.

"Maybe I do want to stay with you?" he answered looking at her with tired eyes.

She shrugged the issue off and looked out across the room, her hand gently massaging her stomach. Percy watched with fascination as she rubbed her stomach, he looked at her eyes then back at the stomach, and before he knew it his hand was on top of hers.

She looked up at him with a smile but it soon disappeared. "I-I think I should probably g-go and buy more tests." And with that she was off.

Percy watched with slight wonder at her speed, he couldn't run if a Hydra was right behind him.

* * *

><p>The day went to slow for Percy's liking, and his nerves started to grow like crazy, he was teaching a few new kids and one of them wasn't paying attention to what he was saying so Percy screamed at him and publicly humiliated him. Although he couldn't blame the boy, he was a son of Aphrodite and well sword fighting wasn't their cup of tea. But there were a few exceptions to that rule like Mitchell and he hated to admit it but ever since Piper had beaten Drew in the whole cabin leader thing, Drew had risen up quite well and was one of the best in her cabin.<p>

Then Percy had gotten into an argument with the Stoll's about Clarisse and Chris resulting in Clarisse beating the three of them up. Which Percy would be reluctant to admit.

And the third Percy had ended up getting frustrated by Mr D 'forgetting' his name, so he called him a few choice words, none of which should be repeated. So Mr D did what most people would do, he tripled Percy's chores and cursed him, now Percy smelt of Strawberries and Grapes and he couldn't get the smell of himself, no matter how many times he showered.

So after dinner which Percy as reluctant to enter, Percy lay on his bed, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. He waited until it was eight refusing to go to the campfire. He realised she must have been caught up at Olympus and he could only imagine how she was feeling.

Then finally she entered the cabin, not bothering to knock. She held up the test with a nervous look. Percy nodded his head, mostly for his own benefit and watched as she entered the bathroom.

After a few minutes she returned with a triumphant look on her face, and a smile that could be counted as a full 360 turn around her head. High up in one of her hands was the stick.

Percy sat up from his lying position and smiled widely.

"You're not?" he asked standing up.

She nodded her head and he could have sworn the smile grew.

"Thank Zeus!" he exclaimed rushing towards her and picking her up with a squeal. She gripped onto his neck as he spun her around the stick still raised high.

Once the party was finished he put her on the ground, where they both smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Don't do anything like that to me again." He muttered taking a step back.

She smiled slightly. "Trust me, I wouldn't do it to myself." He smiled back running his fingers through his hair. "I think I might go." She said after a while picking up the rest of the box.

"Yeah, sure. Hang on I'll walk you back it's the least I can do." He smiled and stepped out the door before she could protest

* * *

><p>After what someone would call an awkward drop off Percy walked back to his cabin, his plans were simple, have a shower, dress in his pyjamas which only involved track pants and possibly sleep past breakfast the next day.<p>

However, the fates didn't seem to enjoy his plans.

Sitting in his room was the love goddess himself.

"Sorry Aph, but I'm tired and I don't really feel like talking." He muttered turning to face the door as it shut, before turning around slowly facing her.

"I just wanted to say... CONGRATULATIONS ON NOT BEING A FATHER!" she screamed, as she did there was a loud bang and a large helium balloon flew up from under the bed with the words. 'Congratulation's you're not a father.'

Percy stepped back shocked, he was close to running out of the room, but he had to hold it in.

"I would be really angry at you right now but the question that is really on my mind is" Percy looked at the balloons his eyebrows furrowed his finger pointed out towards the balloon. "Where in Hades name did you get the balloons?" he looked back at her to find her smiling and chuckling to herself.

"Good question, I had them specially made, and just a quick click of my fingers and 'BOOM' there it is." She smiled at Percy and followed him as he moved over towards the bed.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Percy repeated sarcastically, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah I know." She positioned herself behind him and before he could argue her hands had begun massaging his shoulders. He would have told her to stop and go away but to be honest after all of the stress of today her fingers had started to make him melt.

The feeling on his shoulders was forcing him to relax a little too much as slowly he began to feel drowsy.

"I- I really l-like massag..." Unfortunately Percy was unable to finish his sentence, as immediately his body slumped back into the love goddess who shrugged and kissed the top of his head as he lay motionless in her lap.

She felt comfortable, knowing that he was with her. She managed to move him up towards the top of the bed laying his head on the pillow, she smiled and snuggled up next to him resting her head on his chest.

For her this truly was the best way to spend her night, this was better than a night with Ares, or even her first and second time with Percy, this was the love she loved the most.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up in the morning to the familiar head on his chest. He stroked her hair for a bit before realising what he was doing, abruptly he stopped.<p>

"Don't, it felt nice." She moaned, Percy couldn't help but smile.

He continued to run his fingers through her hair, until finally she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey." She whispered nuzzling her chin into his hard chest.

"Hey." He replied his finger still in her hair.

"I wanted to invite you to the party on Olympus we are having?" she looked up at the young man and smiled. "However, seeing as Annabeth is invited she will probably invite you."

Percy looked down at her with a smile but it quickly disappeared. "Am I cheating on Annabeth?" he asked his eyes leaving her face and looking up at the roof.

"I don't know, I suppose." She replied her eyes still locked on him.

Percy frowned then his features relaxed. "Can you please leave, I need time to think." He whispered still looking up at the roof.

Aphrodite frowned sitting up on her elbows. "You know most guys would kill for Me." she said her eyes screaming at him.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." He whispered, Aphrodite was barely able to hear.

Annoyed she left without another word.

Percy continued on with his day smiling awkwardly at Annabeth whenever she passed.

It was almost Dinner when he finally got to talk to Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed brain." She greeted one of her hands holding onto her other arm.

"Hey wise girl." He greeted, he couldn't help but notice how awkward things between them had been.

"So you have probably already heard, but there is a party on Olympus, for my completion and well to show off the new architecture." Percy watched as her eyes brightened, she was talking about the one thing that meant the world to her, Percy had to admit that it was also one of the main reasons as to why they were drifting apart.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling casually at her.

"And I was wondering if you would come with me? Just as friends." Those two words hit Percy like riptide slashing its way through a straw filled dummy.

"Just as friends?" he asked the words felt heavy on his tongue.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but it hasn't been working out for a while, and well I think it's for the best." She looked down at the ground like Percy the words stung her.

"Oh uh yeah no uh, sure. Can we still you know?" Percy asked looking at the ground.

"Percy if you say 'can we still have sex?' I swear to Zeus." she smiled and giggled while Percy blushed a furious shade of red.

"No wise girl, I meant can we still be friends?"

"I know what you meant." She shook her head slightly. "And yeah I don't see why not, we just can't let our feelings get mixed up."

"Listen Percy, thanks, just promise me one thing."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Try not to date anyone too quickly." Both of them knew who and what they were talking about.

**So thanks for reading, it kind of sucks but be aware I wrote this at three in the morning.**

**I have a Poll on who you would like to see, Percy paired with in a one shot, so please vote on that.**

**Please don't forget to review and I really like suggestions.**


	12. Blame it on the Boogie

**Okay sorry about that Long wait, I am not abandoning this story. Truth was I had my birthday on the 6****th**** and of course I had a party so I had to help my mum cook and prepare the house. I turned 18 and here in Australia and especially in my family that is important as now I can legally drink (I think that Dionysus would love my older siblings and my family) So YAY! **

**Anyway thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

Percy stood in front of his mirror brushing his comb through the rats nest he calls his hair. His mind went back to a few days ago. The news spread through camp like wildfire and sure enough he spent most of his time talking to other girls, who had looked for him. The same happened for Annabeth that made his stomach boil.

Sure he didn't like her like that anymore but there was still that small part of him that cared for her, maybe in more of a brotherly way rather than a romantic one.

Giving up on his hair he walked over towards his bed sitting down he pulled on his dress shoes, courtesy of his mother, who heard about the news.

He walked up to the mirror one last time to check and see if he looked okay.

He wore his best dress pants from home which were black, and a white buttoned down shirt courtesy of one of Pipers brothers and a dark blue tie. All in all he thought he looked pretty goofy.

Grabbing his matching coat on the way out, he went straight for the big house. It was a standard Olympus affair, which meant all nymphs, dryads, satyrs, gods, goddesses and demi gods were invited.

Why Percy never heard about it was no surprise as apparently Leo didn't hear about it until three hours ago when Piper asked him if he was ready.

Percy went straight up to the Stoll's both wearing similar suits except Connor had a bow tie and Travis had a bright green tie. Next to Travis was Katie who was wearing a similar green dress to Travis' tie. Her dress was long and elegant and it had two straps it was plain and simple. It only occurred to Percy then that they were going as a date.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted standing next to Connor.

"Hey, Perce." Connor greeted, he looked at his brother and Katie and rolled his eyes, the two were in their own little world. Percy chuckled slightly at Connor; the chuckle was enough to bring the two back down to earth.

Katie looked at Percy with sad eyes while Travis merely nodded his head in a 'sup' gesture. Katie moved away from Travis for a moment towards Percy, he made a loud disagreeing noise causing Katie to glare at him for a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Katie was normally short so it was weird for Percy when she looked at him normally than up at him.

"Yeah Katie, I'm fine." Percy managed to put on the best smile he could manage. Truth was he was fine with Annabeth, but the whole suit and tie thing made him nervous. The whole night he would be worried about spilling something on the suit.

"Okay, just remember we all love you both." Percy cast her a concerned, sideways glance apparently Katie didn't notice this.

"Okay then." Percy replied raising his eyebrows, he watched her walk back to Travis before turning back towards the camp grounds.

Chiron soon walked out of the big house, his normal tweed jacket replaced with a black suit. He smiled warmly at all of them and continued towards the vans.

He stood there for a while until he saw Leo bounding up the hill, his shirt untucked and he looked like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, Percy was half expecting him to scream out 'I'm late, I'm late for a very important date.'

He would have waited for Annabeth but she had gone up to Olympus an hour early to check on everything. He was sure that they should have just made her a goddess the amount of time she spent up there.

And how many people could say my ex-girlfriend/ best friend is a goddess? Not many. He thought she deserved the title.

Eventually everyone was in a van. Argus drove one van which had Chiron and a few of the younger kids, in another was Will, who by the time he got in the driver's seat had turned the music up so loud that I'm pretty sure the Olympians already knew he was on his way, after a while Chiron had asked him to turn the music down, in another car Jake was driving.

By the time they had reached Olympus the guy simply handed them the key as he warily watched Leo, it is a long story that no one seemed to forget. They had to wait for a few trips until finally Connor, Piper, Leo and Percy were able to go up.

Percy felt the nerves radiating off everyone. They were there to have fun but in all honesty they also wanted to make their parents proud. And that meant being on their best behaviour, well in most cases, except maybe the Apollo and especially the Hermes kids. Their parents didn't care.

The Aphrodite kids just had to look good or at least show up with a hot date. And their mother would love them.

The rest of them had to go to great lengths.

The doors dinged open and Percy was greeted with the sights and smells of Olympus. He watched as Nymphs carried around trays of food ranging from cheese to something Percy could only describe has small, salty and dark.

He reached the centre of the courtyard ignoring stares, picking up a drink from a passing nymph he was about to take a sip when a voice sounded behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Percy immediately put the cup down on the table and turned towards the voice. Standing in front of him was Hermes.

"Why?" Percy asked he could still see the cup from the corner of his eye.

"Dionysus wants to see you drunk." He stared at the god of messengers blankly, before turning towards the sober god of wine who was in the middle of a conversation with a passing nymph.

"Okay then." Percy picked up a slice of bread and held it up for Hermes to inspect, he nodded his head surly. Percy shrugged and popped it in his mouth.

"So, little cousin." Hermes grabbed Percy's shoulders and walked him towards an empty bench, Percy confused followed and sat next to the god. "I have heard some... interesting stories about you."

Percy stared at him incredulously, he was sure that the gods knew more about him than he did and he certainly knew that he was possibly hot gossip on Olympus. "Really." Percy said sarcastically as his eyes scanned around the dance floor, couples were currently dancing in circles.

Hermes nodded his head. "About you and a certain goddess." Hermes said a smirk on his face.

Percy blushed furiously and Hermes clapped his hands and cackled. "I KNEW IT!"

Percy held his head down. "Does everyone know?" he asked one eye peering up at the god, whose smile was beating Apollo's award winning smile.

Hermes face dropped into one of seriousness but Percy could see the slight tug at the corner of his mouth. "No, of course not. I'm pretty sure Apollo doesn't. And when he doesn't know something more than half of Olympus doesn't." It was hard to tell if the Prince of Lies was in fact lying but Percy still had a feeling that he was.

Percy started to cheer up slightly and smiled at the god, until Apollo joined in the conversation.

"Hey Percy I heard you were Banging the goddess of Love." Percy froze and looked toward the sun god who had screamed it out at the top of his lungs. Luckily for Percy the music had changed and had gotten louder, but Percy had a feeling the Apollo did that on purpose.

"Oh Hades." Percy muttered slamming his head into his hands.

The two gods simply laughed and high fived. "That was a plan worthy of Athena." Apollo called out to Hermes as the two sat down on opposite sides of the disgruntled demi god.

The two asked questions about the affair and Percy replied simply each time with a scowl, causing the two to laugh even more.

He looked up to see Piper, Leo, Grover and Annabeth standing not too far from the tortuer that was happening to Percy. Smiling he stood.

"Sorry guys, I 'm wanted elsewhere." They both shrugged their shoulders before calling out obscene comments causing Percy to blush and others to stare at the two gods.

He walked up to the three who all smiled at him. "There you are we have been looking for you." Grover greeted giving Percy a man hug.

"Hey G-man it has been ages. What's up?" Percy asked standing awkwardly next to Annabeth. He had to admit it felt awkward standing next to her without having his arm around her waist.

The five stood talking for a few minutes before Juniper walked over to Grover and asked for a dance, Grover obliged leaving four until Annabeth and Leo walked off to dance leaving Piper and Percy.

"How are you doing Percy?" Piper asked picking up a drink and handing one to Percy. Percy ignored his mind which was screaming at him not to drink it and took a sip. He had to admit it tasted weird but in a good way.

"I'm fine honestly." He replied. Piper was holding her cup in more of a show way, not drinking it.

"That's what Annabeth said." Piper replied watching both Leo and Annabeth dance. Percy turned and watched as well, he couldn't help but laugh at the two.

Leo twirled a laughing Annabeth before stepping on her foot, causing Annabeth to hop around on one foot, her face still laughing. There was something about Leo that you couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"I'm glad she is okay." Percy stated watching the two.

Piper chuckled. "I'm sure she will be fine, she doesn't have a goddess chasing after her." She looked up at Percy who once again was blushing.

"Funny Pipes." Percy replied still watching the two a slight embarrassed smile on his face.

"I try water boy." Piper smiled and turned around the smile disappearing and turning into a frown. "Great, I have to go." Percy looked up at here quizzically, she pointed towards a group of girls in the middle of an argument. "Cabin troubles."

Percy chuckled to himself, quite glad his dad didn't have any other children at Camp. But he was still waiting for a kid with bright green eyes to run up to him and tackle him in a hug.

Percy continued to drink, picking up another cup when he finished. Immediately he knew it was a mistake. Everything around him slowed and he felt happy for no reason.

Everything swirled around him. He felt as if his lungs couldn't get enough air. He ran out to the balcony slumping down behind a pillar, the rough surface massaging his back.

"Though I'd find you here." He looked up at the goddess and smiled. She wore a floor length strapless red dress that hugged her body.

"What are you here to take advantage of me?" he chuckled at his own joke causing the goddess to roll her eyes.

"Funny." She stated sitting next to him. "I heard about Annabeth." She said watching the boy.

Percy frowned, picking up a stick, breaking it and tossing it away. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He said watching the rest of the balcony.

"At least she wasn't pregnant." Aphrodite shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"True, but I kind of wish she was." He looked at the confused goddess. "I mean that kid would be smart." He laughed at himself and the goddess followed.

The two shared jokes and laughed together. Percy looked up at the goddess's eyes.

The drink still affecting his mind. He leaned in and planted his kiss on hers it was soft and delicate but it was enough for her. Slowly he leaned away still looking at the goddess through his eyelids.

"I love you." He sighed before his head dropped onto her shoulder. Aphrodite continued to stare at where his head use to be, her eyes widened in shock.

This is what she had hoped for.

**Hope you all enjoyed if not once again my apologies.**

**Has anyone read/heard the first chapter for Mark of Athena, I have and I loved it!**

**Can't wait for the actual book to come out.**

**Please Review they make me happy, except when they are flames but screw that everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

**SO REVIEW!**


	13. Date Night

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews t****hey all made my day.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy  
><strong>

Aphrodite danced around her room, to say she was happy would be an understatement. The night before was possible one of the best nights, well apart from the night she met Adonis for the first time.

But this had definatley been the best night she has spent with Percy.

It didn't take her long to plan their next date and first date, currently she had a private room organised in a French restauraunt in you guessed it France, she had already picked out what she was wearing. Her dress was short and playful yet it still had an elegant feel which cut just above her knees, it was a black dress with a sea foam green along the top of her dress, she had black heels which strapped along her ankles. And of course she had picked out what her date was wearing he was going to have a grey fitted tux with a plain black button down shirt and of course the most expensive black loafers she could find.

To say they would look hot would be an understatement.

In her small time frame she had planned the perfect date for the perfect couple.

she was tempted to book a hotel for later but decided against it, after all she didn't want to fully scare him away. She wanted to be with him for a long time yet.

In fact she had actually planned what their wedding would look like, he would have a dark blue tie that matched her bridesmaids it would also match the ocean which in a way connected them both to each other.

She continued to dance around the room never noticing when her attendents came in or when her attendents had started to laugh and video tape her.

So yeah one could say that she was excited about the prospect of dating Percy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Percy was passed out on his bed, well if passed out counted as being bored and lying in his bed trying to remember some of the night before.<p>

True he remembered bits and pieces, but the most puzzling thing about the night before was how he ended up in his bed and in his pyjamas, he was hoping he had dressed himself in a drunken stupor rather than someone else dressing him.

To be honest that thought crept him out.

But something that creept him out more was that on the end of his bed lay a dark grey suit. He didn't really want to touch it, well after having a curse put on you after touching an item of clothing does that, and thanks to the Stoll's prank he had ended up trying to convince half the Aphrodite cabin that he was their sister and his name was Penelope.

Luckily Leo had been dared to lick Mr D's shoe, so the bead was not Percy in a dress rather Mr D's shoe and a tounge.

He sat up in the bed deciding to read the pink post it note on the front of the suit. He pulled himself off the bed looking at the note, it's cursive writing hurt his eyes, but that was the only thing, as the writing was in ancient greek if the writing style wasn't enough of a clue then what was written should have been.

_Dear Percy,_

_I will pick you up from your cabin at 7._

_Wear the suit Please!_

_Love Aphrodite._

_P.S. I will NOT take no for an answer_

Percy stared at the note re reading it. a confused look on his face.

"Can she be any more vague." He muttered.

Then a thought crossed his mind. 'What did we do last night?'

Slowly he sat down on his bed his hands grazing the top of the suit, as he finally decided it was safe to touch it.

He couldn't deny it, these clothes were very nice, and they probably cost more than his mum's apartment.

Slowly he stood up throwing on a fresh pair of pants and his camp shirt, sure he didn't have to wear it, but well he still liked it. he walked out of his cabin heading straight for the sword arena, he needed time to think, and well after the night before he needed to work out.

The rest of the day went quickly, Percy ignored the sly comments people were making about his drunkenness he even ignored Mr D who literally fell off his seat laughing at Percy about the night before, Percy shut his eyes quickly trying to dull the feeling of anger he had for the god and walked back to his cabin, it was safe to say that Percy didn't want to drink ever again.

By the time it was 6:30 Percy was still lying in bed, the contents of the letter leaving him. in fact it wasn't until Aphrodite appeared next to him that he remembered that he had a date, and it wasn't until he realized that it was a date did his whole body refuse to move.

"Percy." Aphrodite stared at the Demi god wide eyed and shocked. "Why aren't you dressed yet? We have a date." She walked over beside the boy.

Percy looked at her carefully, there was no way anyone could look more beautiful than the love goddess and that was a fact. Her makeup was done perfectly as was her dark blonde hair.

"I uh, well I'm not feeling well." Percy stated he could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe him.

"Yeah and I'm the upstart Hera, now come on lets go." She moved her hand closer to his to help him get up. Percy was almost tempted to grab it and let her take him, but he just couldn't be bothered moving.

"Seriously Aph I'm not in the mood, besides i never agreed to this." Percy sat up from his position resting his hands on his knees.

Aphrodite sighed and sat down by his feet. "What's wrong?" she asked her hand resting on his.

Percy sighed and was somewhat pleased at her touch, he felt calmer. "I don't know. Everything, ever since that night." Percy Blushed a bright red which intrigued Aphrodite, yet she could feel her own cheeks warm up. "Things have just been well, crazy." Percy sighed loudly using his free hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"Do you wish that never happened?" The question burned her mind with curiosity.

"Yeah I suppose." Aphrodite felt the wind get knocked out of her, tears threatened to spill. "But in a way I kind of don't, I mean I like hanging out with it's just the reprocussions of it." Percy smiled at the use of big words but also because because he felt the weight lifted from his chest.

Aphrodite stared at him and smiled. "Do you just want to hang out here?"

Percy looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah I'd like that thanks."

"Good, does that mean I can change out of this dress?" Aphrodite asked staring at Percy with curiosity, Percy on the other hand looked dumb struck.

"What?" he asked his mouth agape.

"Can I change out of my dress?" Aphrodite asked again staring at Percy with an amused expression.

"Uh yeah, it's just that well. Aren't you like the goddess of beauty?" Percy asked.

"Well yeah I think i know what my titles are." Aphrodite chuckled, causing Percy to blush.

"No it's not that, it's just well." Percy ran his hand through his hair making the goddesses heart beat faster. "Shouldn't you be like. _'I wear dresses all the time'._" Percy imitated waving his hand around. Aphrodite blushed and mock punched his upper arm.

"I don't sound like that." She laughed.

"No your right your voice has more of a ring to it and sounds like a churches bell on Christmas, it's really melodic." Percy confessed staring at the goddess, he watched her blush and it intrigued him.

"You never answered my question." She teased playing with his hand. Percy didn't seem to notice or he didn't mind the movement.

"Yeah of course you can get changed." Percy smirked as the love goddess moved off his bed and into his bathroom.

after a minute tops she returned in her pyjamas, her make up cleaned off her face giving her a natural beauty and her hair tied into a side ponytail. She wore winter pyjama bottoms which were of course pink with love hearts and a singlet top which was yellow with a pink trim.

She smiled sweetly at Percy and sat next to him in the bed. It took all of his strength not to take her in his arms.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked a slight smile on her lips.

Percy groaned and lifted up his pillow revealing his Pyjamas like hers they were Winter bottoms with a light blue geometric pattern, and much to her displeasure he had a dark gray shirt.

"Won't be long." Without thinking he leaned over and kissed her full on the lips, it was more than a peck but it wasn't over the top.

Percy then dazed wondered into the bathroom and changed into his pyjamas, walking back into the room he was met with Aphrodite who had somehow managed to bring a flat screen T.V which hung on one of the walls opposite his bed, next to her on one side was a stack of DVD's, on the other side was a pack of chocolates and lollies as well as a pack of cokes and in her lap was a large bowl of popcorn.

"What is going on?" Percy asked eyeing everything in the room, he couldn't deny the fact that the food was getting to him as his stomach rumbled.

"I thought we could watch a movie, your pick." She gestured to the larg pile of DVD's stacked to her side.

"Okay then." Percy slowly walked over to the pile expecting to see nothing but romantic tradgedies and was surprised to find the only romantic tradgedy was Romeo and Juliet. The rest were either romantic comedies or Musicals although he was surprised to see a few horror and action movies.

Percy frowned picking up a movie. "Halloween? I didn't know you were interested in this kind of stuff."

Aphrodite shrugged. "I have two sons who like these movies Phobos and Demios. They like these movies and well it grew on me." Percy remembered the two gods and frowned at the memory.

"Well we aren't going to watch that." He muttered putting it down "I actually want to sleep tonight."

Aphrodite stifled a laugh. "What?" Percy questioned staring at her.

"It's just that you fight monsters everyday and your scared of a horror movie?" Aphrodite smiled widley.

"Yeah well that's the thing monsters i can handle deranged humans who kill people for the Hades of it, i can't." Percy shrugged picking up a few more movies. After a few minutes he gave up. "You know what why don't you pick."

Aphrodite looked stunned for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah why not?" Percy asked sitting on the side of the bed next to her.

"It's just that well, Ares never lets me choose what movie we watch." Aphrodite confessed suddenly becoming concerned with the bowl of pop corn in her lap.

Percy suddenly felt bad for the goddess sure it was a stupid thing to feel bad about but imagine all the other stuff she would have missed out of. Percy scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and used the other hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Well I'm not Ares." Aphrodite smiled in return and moved her head so that her forehead rested on his.

They both sat there like that for a while until Percy started to grow uncomfortable. He cleared his throat loudly and pulled away breaking her trance. "So what movie are you going to pick?" he asked casually stretching his arms out in front of him.

Aphrodite though for a moment and picked up the one movie Percy didn't want to watch. "How about this?" in her hand sat the movie Romeo and Juliet.

Percy smiled as best he could. "Okay." He picked up the DVD and put it in the DVD player.

This was going to be a long night.

**Hope you all enjoyed if not my apologies sorry it took me a while like I said I have been busy and well lazy.**

**Please don't forget to review they make me happy.  
><strong>


	14. Back To Normality Or So I Thought

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait.**

**I would like to thank everyone for your reviews they all make me happy.**

**This would have been longer and well better but I was caught up with Cat videos on you tube and they are really addictive so anyway hope you enjoy**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy awoke in his bedroom to the smell of pancakes wafting in the air and the brilliant light of the sun which was lighting his dark room. It had only been a night and he was already starting to Miss Camp.

Slowly he stood from his bed stretching all of his muscles, before finally moving off into the apartment. His mind still on his new girlfriend, he had never mentioned anything about him going back to school, only mentioning he was going home for the next few weeks. He shuddered at the thought of her visiting his school. He could only imagine what all the guys would be like.

Stepping into the kitchen he walked into Paul cooking pancakes while his mother was hanging around the coffee pot. They both looked up at him with smiles, which were both highly contagious smiles so Percy shouldn't have been shocked when a smile lit his face vanishing all of the nerves he was facing.

"Morning." They both said uncannily at the same time.

Percy simply nodded in response and started to set the table.

"So" Percy looked up towards Paul who had turned away from his pancakes towards the young man. "Excited for school?"

Percy smiled sarcastically. "As excited as I could ever be."

* * *

><p>Slowly Percy walked down the busy corridor, he wasn't the new kid at school he was more of the social outcast mostly because he always stood up for the little guy and couldn't care less about popularity. Sure he was close with a few people but not with the main clique.<p>

"Hey Percy." A girl waved, Percy smiled in acknowledgement and continued on his way before he saw the one mortal he would rather die than see.

"Hey Percy how was your holidays?" Percy looked into the dark brown eyes of his admirer/stalker and faked a smile.

"Hey Kathy, they were the same old holidays, how about yours?" she smiled at Percy flicking her bleach blonde hair, that Percy knew was fake.

"Ugh they were so boring." Percy nodded in fake enthusiasm; it was too early in the day to be mean. She looked down at her feet and then back up at him from under her eye lashes, Percy knew she was trying to be seductive and he had to admit it was kind of working, he was only human. "But it would have been better if you were there." she ran her fingers up along Percy's chest who flinched away from her touch.

"I'm sorry but like last time." He looked down at her slowly moving hand, he noticed it moving towards his hand and he jerked away. "But I'm not interested."

She looked up at him a little dejected but Percy knew by second period she would be all over him again.

Slowly Percy walked away as her friends walked up to join her all giggling like crazy. He would have been slightly okay with his fan club if he didn't know most of them had boyfriends who he wouldn't put past them to beat him to a pulp.

Percy smirked a little; it seemed his battle training would come in handy in the mortal world. Percy opened his locker slowly and was unsurprised to find nothing inside it, well nothing except an envelope.

Most people when they see an envelope in their locker would be scared and confused unfortunately for Percy this wasn't the strangest thing he had seen. Picking up the envelope he immediately was bombarded with smells of rich exotic perfumes and his heart did a back flip before sinking.

Seeing the envelope meant she knew where he was and most likely would have a visit, probably as a student or something or if he was especially unlucky which he was she would rock up as a teacher but Percy prayed she wouldn't.

Hades he even prayed to Ares that she wouldn't.

The rest of the day was a blur as Percy skirted through hallways constantly looking over his shoulders for an oncoming love goddess/girlfriend.

He almost jumped 20 feet into the air when he heard the click clack of high heels only to realize it was his third period English teacher.

He hated the suspense.

But the day went by smoothly until last period gym. That was when it went downhill. Today they were swimming, which meant Percy had to pull on his swimmers and yeah he would have been fine with that if half way through the lesson when he noticed a beautiful girl staring at him. It didn't take him long to realize who it was and it certainly didn't take her long to find him, this was their only class together and she was going to make it worth it.

Before Percy could say anything Aphrodite was sitting next to him, wearing an oversized gym shirt over her one piece swimsuit. Percy couldn't deny that she was trying hard to fit in with most of the girls as he noticed what looked like a pimple on her chin. Aphrodite caught him looking and smiled brightly.

Percy was sure he heard someone behind him moan.

"You like it." she said gesturing to the small pimple. "I needed something to fit in to this place." She rolled her eyes dramatically before examining her nails.

"Uhh what are you doing here? At my school?" Percy asked trying to slow his heart down with deep breaths. Truth was he was happy to see her but if anyone found out about this they were in trouble.

"I came to visit." She answered matter-of-factly. Percy shrugged his shoulders before leaning back on the palms of his hands, a few boys were squatting just behind him and Percy could feel the gusts of wind being blown behind him as they pushed each other over, obviously trying to get a look at Aphrodite. This was another reason he didn't want her here.

He knew from experience teenage boys plus hormones plus the love goddess equals fights. Fights which Percy would start.

Finally the coach signalled for them to line up by the pool, Percy stood just behind Aphrodite, while the other boys stood behind him.

"You know I thought you'd be happy I was here?" Aphrodite said pulling her shirt off causing a few wolf whistles.

"I am I never said I wasn't." Percy replied shrugging his own shirt off.

"No you never said anything but I can see it in your body language." She replied turning back to him an eyebrow cocked.

It was only then that Percy noticed his body language. He stood straight with his arms crossed and his foot out to the side tapping impatiently. Immediately Percy relaxed and smiled at his girlfriend. She stared back at him amused.

"Told you." She said turning back to the front.

Percy shrugged his shoulders again pulling her into a hug from behind. He didn't care who saw or what people thought. His arms wrapped around her waist as he lowered his head to rest on her neck, she replied immediately with her hands holding onto his arms, leaning back into him.

Percy heard the groans of disappointment from behind him and couldn't fight the smirk that crept up on him.

"I should be a student here longer." Aphrodite shrugged.

"And why would you want that?" Percy asked.

"I get to see you every day." She replied pulling him closer. "And I think it would be interesting."

"What like your own version of the OC or something?" Percy asked kissing the top of her head.

"No that show is old news, besides I want something big like a movie." Aphrodite paused in thought as an idea hit Percy's mind like Mrs' O'Leary when you hold a treat.

"Ferris Buellers Day Off?" Percy suggested with a smirk. Aphrodite elbowed him in the ribs before spinning around in his arms and facing him standing on her tippy toes she gave him a quick kiss which made him want more before turning around again and diving into the pool.

* * *

><p>The goddess watched on shocked at her new discovery. She had been betrayed.<p>

She watched as the dark haired boy dived into the water, amazed at how even through that action alone he became one with the water. It was something she had always dreamed off along with him of course with his raw power.

And no matter how hard she wanted to pretend she hadn't seen any of that she couldn't, she knew what she had seen and there was no way for her to un see it. But it still hurt her chest. She had believed she could trust the love goddess, but apparently she couldn't.

With a sad determined smile she watched him before leaving the comfort of the shadows and returning back to her home. Leaving the two love birds unaware of what they were stepping into.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger**

**So who's the goddess are they major or minor?**

**Take a guess at who it could be or who you want it to be.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**

**REVIEW OR DIE...for one of my delicious chocolate chip fudge cookies**


	15. Lunch Time Blues

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing and such I really appreciate it all of it and your thoughts and suggestions were good, I was actually tossing up between the secret admirer being Hebe the minor goddess or Athena the Olympian, but I thought about it and as brilliant and original it would have been to use Hebe I found I could use more if I did Athena. **

**And I was hoping no one would figure it out. Curses my plan for world domination have been destroyed.**

**Anyway I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Athena paced the corridor silently keeping an eye on the twins who were in the middle of a heated discussion about who was Leto's favourite. To the goddess it was clear who the favourite was, for Leto it was Artemis she like the titan was strong and dependent, where as no matter how much their father claimed Artemis was his favourite you could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at Apollo the pride he had for his son, both of them in their promiscuous ways.

Looking towards her father she frowned seeing how he and Hera were in another lovers blow over something that literally happened one hundred years ago.

But all this didn't annoy the goddess, it was the fact no one had seen Aphrodite in a week, no one cared not even Ares, he sat reserved cleaning his boots with his knife like nothing had happened or was happening. She could understand Hephaestus; he had given up hope millennia ago.

Perhaps it was all in Athena's mind that all though her feelings were telling her they needed to find the goddess for her own reasons.

Finally as if on cue a very happy goddess strode into the room. As usual everyone's eyes were on her, sending a feeling of hatred and jealousy run through her.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered in that voice that caused everyone to lean in and accept her excuse.

Athena almost felt like following their lead, but she was no sheep and she never had been.

"It must have been important to miss a meeting." The goddess replied earning an angry look from the love goddess.

"Yes" she replied with a clenched jaw and a warning look. "I was."

"Where were you?" Athena asked making sure she looked uninterested as she plopped down on her throne.

"I was with one of my daughters." Aphrodite replied with a smug look on her face.

Athena shrugged "which one?" Once again the rest of the room was broken off into their own little conversations except for Dionysus who watched intently with a confused look on his face.

"Piper." Aphrodite replied inspecting her nails she had thought up her reason a few hours earlier when she was asleep in bed with Percy.

"Oh really?" Athena said picking up a thread from her shirt inspecting it. "Because Piper was with Annabeth and has been all day." She knew she had won this argument.

Aphrodite paled slightly before returning her normal composure. "She was there too." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Didn't I mention that?"

Athena smirked. "Well I didn't see you there?"

"See who were?" Ares asked leaning towards his girlfriend.

Athena went to open her mouth but was silenced by the love goddess. "Athena, can I see you outside?" She asked her eyebrow rose menacingly.

Athena shrugged her shoulders and followed the goddess outside.

"What just happened?" Ares asked Dionysus who looked thoughtful.

"You know what I don't entirely know." Dionysus replied leaning on the arm of his throne his head supported by his hand. Ares shrugged his shoulders and Dionysus straightened up in his throne. "Care for a drink?"

* * *

><p>Percy awoke to an empty bed and was slightly upset. He looked at the strewn sheets and sighed, sitting up. He looked down at the bedside table where a silver tray lay, on the tray was a single sunflower, what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice, pancakes and a single piece of paper with elegant script.<p>

Opening the letter he read the note silently.

_Sorry I missed your wake up call, I wanted to stay longer but I had to leave._

_But I did make you breakfast _

_(And yes I did it the old fashioned way)_

_Thank you for last night it was great_

_Have fun at school and I will see you around Lunch_

_Love Aphrodite_

_Xoxo_

Percy re read the letter and couldn't help but smile. His parents had gone out of town to visit Paul's parents for the week; they had only left the day before, which is why the goddess had stayed the night.

Slowly Percy stood up and looked at the clock slowly and frowned at the time, which he had plenty of to get ready for school. Slowly he ate his pancakes which were still warm indicating she had only left minutes perhaps seconds before he woke up and drank his juice before walking into the bathroom, getting ready for school.

On his way out he stepped past the kitchen and almost had a heart attack looking around Percy noted with shock at all the pancake batter that was all over the room on the floor, the walls and even the roof.

Percy smiled a shook his head before chuckling slightly. He found it cute that she made breakfast for him, even if she didn't know how to.

Finally he stepped outside a scarf wrapped around his neck and a beanie covering his ears and head, stuffing his hands in his pockets he started for the school building.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite led the goddess out towards an empty courtyard she stopped and spun on her heel to face the goddess.<p>

"What in Hades name is your problem?" Aphrodite asked her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Athena replied coolie.

"You know what I am talking about." She replied glaring at the goddess.

"Fine I do." Athena replied staring at the goddess. "You have it all easy, the one guy I develop strong feelings for and you steal him away." She hissed.

"I'm sorry I will just let you steal him away from your own daughter next time." Aphrodite replied calmly with a hint of malice.

"I asked you to break them up so I could have a chance with him, not you." Athena said stepping closer to the goddess.

"You knew I had feelings for him, so tell me why would I do this for you?" Aphrodite stated looking at the goddess with cautious eyes.

"He will be mine." Athena stated "I always have a plan and I always win."

"How will he be yours, when you can't even put out?" Aphrodite said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"How dare you." Athena screeched glaring at the goddess. "That is none of your concern."

"Honey it has something to do with love so of course it is." Aphrodite smiled.

Athena stared at the goddess before storming away from the other goddess and back towards the throne room. Aphrodite smiled triumphantly and before she stepped back into the throne room she threw her hands in the air and bowed her head in a very rock star move that Apollo would be proud of.

* * *

><p>Percy frowned as Kathy sat next to him in class. Sure she was nice to talk to but then she would get in those moods where her hand would rub up his leg almost touching his little Percy.<p>

"Hey, Percy." Kathy greeted placing her books on the table with a thud that reminded Percy of the time he fought a chimera and it fell to the floor.

"Hi, Kathy." He replied watching her as she slid her chair closer towards Percy.

"Where is your girlfriend?" she asked flicking her hair and facing him with what Percy thought was a seductive smile, sadly for her it wasn't working.

"Uh she had a doctor's appointment." Percy stated looking up towards the board waiting for the teacher to walk in, he was hoping would be any minute now.

"Shame she isn't here." Kathy muttered rolling her fingers up Percy's arm, he flinched at her touch but she continued to do so.

"Kathy, can you please stop?" Percy asked tilting his chair slightly away from the girl.

"Sorry." She muttered looking upset, Percy almost felt sorry for her until he remembered why she was upset.

Finally the teacher walked in and Percy for once couldn't be happier for a class than what he was now.

* * *

><p>It was just about Lunch time at Goode, just in time for her to get back to school and see her boyfriend.<p>

She was just about to leave her throne when Zeus called her over; silently she cussed and stepped towards the king and queen.

"What can I do for you?" Aphrodite asked she had to be polite the nicer she was the quicker she could leave.

It was Zeus who spoke first. "We were well uh..." he began; Hera sighed impatiently before tapping his side.

"We wanted to know if you could help us spice up our love life." Hera said with a bored look on her face, Aphrodite had always thought they were suitable for each other both power hungry and assertive, and when one dropped the ball the other would pick it up she admired them for that.

But no matter how much she admired the couple the thought of their sex life made her shiver in disgust.

"Uh sure, but can it..." Aphrodite began pointing towards the door.

"Wait? No we were hoping we could start now." Hera said watching the goddess with amusement.

* * *

><p>Percy stepped into his next class with a wave of new energy; he was getting closer to lunch and seeing his girlfriend, Hades he almost felt like skipping into the classroom.<p>

Percy strolled into the classroom a bright smile on his face.

One of his friends Cameron smiled at him and gestured to the seat beside him. Cameron was a sturdy boy, Percy wouldn't call him fat or muscular he was just big; he had long thick brown hair and brown eyes to match. Percy had checked countless times if he was some kind of monster but he always turned out clean. He was just a regular mortal.

And he loved that about his friend.

"Hey Percy." Cameron greeted with a friendly smile. "How was last period?"

Percy smiled dropping his bag to the floor he high fived his friend. "It was alright, I mean boring as usual, but I didn't get in trouble." Percy replied with a smile. "Yours?"

"Yeah boring as usual, Matt punched Eric in the face and got suspended." Cameron replied with a grin.

"No kidding." Percy stated running his fingers through his hair. "Is this still about the whole Julia fiasco?" it seemed dating the goddess of love taught Percy how to gossip and well know things he may never have known.

"Yeah, Julia made it worse by hooking up with Joel at a party on the weekend." Cameron frowned in thought.

Percy was slightly aware that the teacher had walked in but he was too soaked into his conversation.

"Whose party was that at? There were like three." Percy had turned to fully face his friend.

Cameron had shifted in his seat to face the front of the classroom; he shot a warning look to his friend before whispering the answer back. "I think it was Matt's."

"Matt had a party?" Percy questioned.

"I take it you are Mr Jackson?" Percy looked up towards the front of the room and was met with a stern face.

"Yes Mrs?" Percy asked he knew he was in trouble and when you got in trouble everyday of your school life than you got use to it and were relaxed when things like this happened.

"Miss Bartholdi." She greeted with a curt nod of her head.

Percy thought for a moment and a thought popped in his mind. "Isn't that the last name of the dude who built the Eiffel tower?" He was surprised to see a nod from the teachers head as if he had passed some kind of test.

"Yes that is correct Mr Jackson, sadly that doesn't help as you are going to be staying in with me at lunch." She looked down at her paperwork before sitting on her chair.

"What!" Percy screeched slamming his fists on the table.

"That makes it two lunch's don't try and make a third." Miss Bartholdi stated looking up at the demi god lazily.

Percy bit the corner of his lip and looked down at his clenched fists. He wanted to punch something and hard.

"I'm sorry Miss Bartholdi." Percy muttered looking resigned as he stared down at his hands. Looked like he would be spending his lunches with the teacher rather than Aphrodite.

Percy sat back in his chair as he watched his friends and classmates walk off to their lunch Cameron shot Percy a sympathetic look as he left the room.

Quietly Percy walked towards the teacher, thoughts arising about where his old teacher Mr Robertino.

"So what are we doing?" Percy questioned leaning against one of the front desks.

Miss Bartholdi looked up at him and Percy looked into her bright grey eyes. They were so similar to Annabeth's that Percy felt dizzy.

"You are going to be writing me a 1000 word essay on the Eiffel tower." She replied handing him a piece of paper.

"Uh, that is going to be a problem." Percy stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"And why is that Mr Jackson?" She asked licking her lips.

"I am Dyslexic." Percy deadpanned taking the paper from the teacher he looked back up at her and noted the colour of her cheeks and how they brightened as his hand touched hers.

"W-well then draw me a picture." She chuckled to herself and Percy somehow thought she was trying to be funny and be kind to him.

"Uh okay then." Percy stated before moving back to his seat.

"Not there Mr Jackson." Percy turned around towards his teacher and frowned. "Up the front." Gracefully she stood from her chair and walked straight towards the chair in front of the desk, pulling it closer to her desk she held out the chair for him and pointed to it while leaning against her own desk.

Percy shrugged and moved up to the desk. And he knew this was going to be a long lunch.

**So hope you enjoyed if not sorry.**

**So please review and give me your ideas as they send me off into my own Tangents and well they are SUPER interesting.**

**So please REVIEW!**


	16. Jealousy

**This chapter... well all I can say is sorry **

**So anyway I figured I would update seeing as RedxxxRobin was so keen and hey I am on school holidays and I really can't be bothered studying so I figured I would update.**

**And this is probably not what you were all expecting but I needed to do something to keep the story going and let's just say it, it was more fun to read and well write when someone was trying to woo another so this would be double the fun. ;)**

**But still this is possibly the worst chapter I have written**

**But thank you all for the reviews you all make my day and are purely awesome.**

**And I have a little challenge for you all at the bottom.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

Percy sat in a long white room, it was similar to that of the throne room except well it was a little more modern, the only ancient Greek thing about it was the columns and even they looked large and newly built.

The room was still and seemed friendly but Percy knew things about friendly places turning sinister with a flick of a hand. So he readied himself, standing and groping for his pocket where riptide was bound to be, except it wasn't that alerted him that he was in a dream and what was worse was it was a gods dream.

He knew what it felt like to be in one of those, Aphrodite had done it to him a few times and even Ares although their dreams were different in Aphrodite's she was all over him and after time he was all over her but Ares dreams were just a chance for him to beat him up. Ares won a few times much to Percy's dismay and on the days he won Percy would often see smiles off at the Ares cabin.

Percy turned around again inspecting the room; Ares dreams were different they were usually set in an arena with no one watching, and Aphrodite's were set in a bedroom with enough candles that it could be considered a fire hazard.

"Glad I could see you." Percy turned swiftly and faced the one goddess he feared the most. Athena. Her grey eyes mesmerising and reminding Percy of Annabeth, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"L-lady Athena." Percy greeted bowing slightly. He knew what was coming and it scared him. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Slowly he stood and looked into the inquisitive eyes.

She smiled and sat down at a desk Percy never realised was there. with her hands she gestured to a seat on the opposite side of the desk, silently Percy obeyed, he really didn't want to get her mad, she was an opponent he did not want to met with. She unlike many others never gave up.

"I just wanted to talk." She stated with a smile.

Just with those words Percy felt nervous, she never did kick his butt over his break up with Annabeth.

"What would you like to talk about?" Percy sat still his eyes never leaving the goddess.

"Oh nothing much." She looked to the left corner of the room and with a smile she turned her eyes towards him while keeping her head perfectly in place. "So where is Aphrodite?"

Percy almost chocked on his response. "W-What Milady?" Percy asked looking bug eyed.

She turned to face him fully and threw her hand out in an exaggerated signal. "Oh don't play dumb with me I know you to have been dating." Percy noted the slight sound of venom in her voice and her shivered.

"I assume she is on Olympus." Percy Blushed slightly and placed his hand on his neck, he wasn't surprised to feel it warm up.

Athena chuckled to herself as if it were a personal joke. "On Olympus, no." She once again rested her eyes on the boy with great interest.

Percy frowned in deep concentration. "Then I don't know? She is probably out shopping, she likes that." Percy spoke; it was more like he was reassuring himself then Athena.

"Yes she does like shopping, but not the kind you are thinking of." Athena said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked his brows furrowed.

"She does like to shop for clothes, but also for well how do I put this... Men." Athena made effort to put in a sympathetic look as she leaned in closer to the table.

Percy shook his head in disbelief. "No she wouldn't do that." Percy looked up at the goddess, with disbelieving eyes. Athena shook her head the look in his eyes broke her heart.

"Percy I thought you would know this, gods are fickle, we are greedy. And even if they do settle down well they get restless and look for a new romantic challenge." Percy frowned and looked down into his hands.

'She wouldn't do this to me. She couldn't.'

"I'm sorry Percy." Athena spoke looking down at the boy.

Percy looked up into the goddess's eyes. Thoughts attacking his head like a hell hound attacking a bone. "But you wouldn't."

Athena stepped back shocked she didn't think he would catch on so quick, that was why she loved him.

"No." She muttered watching him curiously. "I guess I wouldn't not in that way."

Percy looked down into his hands, studying them as if they were weapons, his anger returning. "What is his name?" Percy asked stewing over his frustration and jealousy.

Athena wasn't sure she should hand that information over lightly, it was true she was with a mortal man in France, he wasn't a local he was British.

"I don't think it is wise that I give you that information." Athena muttered sitting back in her seat her back against the back of the chair.

Percy looked up with tired eyes. "Your right." He said before sliding his chair out from under him and walking toward one of the columns it was open and he was looking out on Manhattan. "I want to go home now." Percy said banging his head against the pillar.

"I will send you back, but remember if you need someone to talk to I am here for you." They were odd words for a goddess but before he could turn and question her she was gone and he was alone in his bed.

* * *

><p>Percy sat in front of the television a can of coke sitting in front of him. His eyes were on the television but his mind wasn't in it he was too busy thinking about other things.<p>

Percy frowned as a bubble of soft drink formed out of the can, it was pointless and weird, yet it still caused him to smile, he found the water element to the drink, he felt alive he felt happy.

"What are you doing?" There it was that melodic voice that made him go crazy with affection, but sadly not today.

"Nothing." Percy deadpanned refusing to meet her gaze.

She noticed his anger but refused to acknowledge it. "Really looks like nothing." She said stepping closer to the boy.

"What do you want?" Percy asked causing the bubble to break and splash everywhere, groaning he kicked the table making the can fall and spill causing him to say some things he shouldn't in front of anyone let alone a goddess.

Aphrodite stepped back a bit and looked at him curiously. "I wanted to see you."

Percy chuckled to himself. "What couldn't get what you wanted off some other bloke so you come here to get it off me?" Percy stood picking up a set of keys that lay on the coffee table.

Aphrodite grimaced at the words. "No, that is not entirely true." She stood to walk over to Percy but he just as quickly brushed her off with his shoulder and gave her a glare that was worthy of Hades.

"When I come back, I want you Gone." Percy hissed standing in front of her; he took a few steps towards the door before turning back around. For a second Aphrodite thought he was going to turn back around and hug him she would make him work for it. But instead he spoke the things she feared. "And I never want to see you again."

And with that he left the goddess to think.

"How did he know?" She asked herself, before the recognition hit her like a slap in the face. With a frown on her forehead she appeared in Athena's Temple.

There the goddess in question was reviewing battle strategies from the Trojan War, Aphrodite snarled at the sight of her before slamming her dainty hand on the desk.

Athena simply looked up at the goddess with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" she asked setting aside her maps.

"You told him? You evil little bi-"

"I told him what he needed to know, that you were unfaithful to him. I told him that he should leave." Athena paused and leaned in closer across her desk. "And I told him that I would be there for him."

Aphrodite snarled and leaned in towards the goddess, their noses inches from touching. "Well then so will I."

She turned and was about to leave but she heard the goddess of wisdom laugh. "After what I heard" Aphrodite turned towards the goddess and frowned. Athena stood from her chair and strode towards her. "He doesn't want you back."

Athena laughed loudly. "I will show you how to get him to love, without getting him drunk."

Aphrodite frowned and ran from the temple, she would not give up on him, she would never because she loved him and he was hers.

* * *

><p>Percy walked along the street his eyes never leaving his shoes. He wanted to hit something, to kill. He walked past the empire state building and without a second glance he kicked.<p>

It wasn't very hard but it was noticeable to everyone in the area and even the guard who actually left his seat to survey Percy. He stepped outside and Percy thought the guy was going to faint.

"You." He muttered pointing his finger. Percy simply glared in response and continued on his way.

"Percy?" Percy ignored the voice and continued on his way.

"Percy!" He kept going his strides longer.

"Percy Jackson." A hand grabbed his arm and Percy groaned, before he knew it he was spun around towards the grey eyes he was growing familiar with.

"Lady Athena." Percy greeted stiffly he watched her to see her next move, when she made none, not even to remove her hand Percy once again began. "Can you please let go. You have a strong grip." Percy muttered not meeting her eyes.

He knew he shouldn't have spoken like that, especially not to the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy but she did have a strong grip, he was starting to lose feeling in his arm.

She looked back shocked and for a moment Percy thought she was going to kill him. Except she laughed.

She downright laughed.

What was worse was that it was a laugh that made people stare, it made Percy feel self conscious.

"Sorry." She let go of his arm and Percy lowered it back to his side with a strained smile. "I just wanted to ask how you where?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders and refused to meet her gaze. "I'm fine." Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked up and he felt vulnerable under gaze. "And you Milady?"

Athena shrugged and rested her head on her hand, which she had propped up against her hip. "I'm better now that you are here." Percy looked up at her confused but she smiled and walked ahead holding her hand out for him to take. "Come walk with me." she asked.

And before Percy knew it he was hand in hand with the goddess.

He couldn't exactly refuse her, he had spoken out of terms with her often and he didn't know if doing this would cause her to have a full on breakout or anything and that would probably cause him to turn into a pile of ashes.

They continued walking and it wasn't long until the goddess had the young man laughing and joining in.

But it still wasn't the kind of talk she wanted, he wasn't laughing in the genuine way he did for her daughter or Aphrodite and that is what she wanted.

'_Soon be patient. He will be yours.'_

And that was her major plan; well if Aphrodite didn't interfere then she would have to use her more... drastic measures.

**Thanks all for reading and please be honest with your reviews I am trying to keep them all in character but tell me what you thought or think.**

Okay so I would like to see more Perodite fictions so I shall give you a small challenge to write whatever you want, a one-shot, two-shot or full story on this couple.

It can be happy, sad, tragic I don't care but from the amount of people who read this story there should be at least one.

So come on guys I believe in you.

=D

**Thank you and please Review**


	17. Blue Pancakes for Me

**Hey guys the next chapter hope you enjoy and sorry about the wait.**

**Avardsin: **_Thanks for the review and yeah I totally agree with you, ungrateful people suck, but anyway, that's the way this story is. =)_

**Emthereble: **_Thank you so much. =D_

**Cape-Crusader: **_Yeah she sure did. Thanks for the review. =)_

**XLittle Nightshade: **_Wow thank you so much I am really flattered. And thanks I really did enjoy my holidays. =D_

**Guest: **_Thank you so much and please do I love reading other people stories. =)_

**Luckyduck156: **_Thank you so much and please do I love reading more stories and I think you may enjoy these next few chapters. =)_

**Mookeypoop: **_Sorry Aphrodite cheated on him, I will try and make things a little less confusing. =)_

**Chris007: **_Thank you for the review=)_

**Guest: **_Sorry about the wait =)_

**Sadie Breezy: **_haha hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks =)_

**Mandomness: **_Thanks mate you rock, your story was good so keep it up. And thanks for the review =D_

**Nomnom15:**_ Hahaha have I ever told you I love your name I think it is awesome. Anyway thanks for the review and I am trying to make it spic, well as spicy as I can. =D_

** :**_ thanks for the review =D _

**Guest:**_ sorry would have updated faster but I have been busy but thanks =)_

**DunDunDunn:**_ Thanks for the review =)_

**Guest:**_ thanks =)_

**A person:**_ Thanks and yeah that was what I was trying to go for. =)_

**Guest:**_ sorry I have been busy but thanks =D_

**Guest:**_ bahaha yes I love writing those types of stories if you can't tell. =P_

**PersesJr:**_ Sorry I have been busy but thanks._

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy found it funny how his perfect week with Aphrodite home alone turned out to be possibly one of the worst weeks of his life.

'_Could just be karma.' _

Percy thought on his way to class. They still had the substitute teacher which Percy was kind of getting use to. Where in the class he use to talk to anyone in the class and it wasn't uncommon for a fight to start at the back of the class room while the teacher would continue writing on the board unaware. Whereas now it was sit down and shut up, no one wanted to talk in class even when called upon.

Stepping into the room he made headway for his desk, straight down the back in the corner, it was prime real estate for kids like Percy, far away from the door and teacher which could most likely be a monster and where if the teacher was not a monster, they would not even see the back allowing him to catch up on his much needed sleep.

Really seats like that was his slice of heaven.

He was just about to reach it when he heard the words he dreaded.

"Perceus," Percy stopped in his tracks and almost groaned turning on his heel to face the teacher. "Please sit up the front, I've realised you work better." Percy could have sworn he saw her smile.

For a second he though she was a monster until he remembered that well most teachers said that to him and every monster knew who he was so she could have killed him plenty of times so this was possibly so she could keep a closer eye on him, something he didn't like.

"Sure." Percy shrugged walking up towards the desk, she was currently leaning on.

Sitting down she stood up and walked towards the board. Percy watched as a few student filed in a few giggling at the demigod.

"Some one's been a bad boy." Kayla whispered in his ear making him shiver slightly. He looked back at her and scowled causing her to laugh.

That was the problem with Kayla; she was considered hot and well had offered herself to Percy a few times and each and every time he declined. So she had become a little sour with him this had actually been the first time she had spoken to him.

He noted that today her hair was bright red; yesterday it was chocolate brown and the week before that it was dark blue with purple streaks.

Percy turned back to the front of the room to find Miss Bartholdi glaring at Kayla. It was a glare worthy of Athena; they even had the similar eye colour.

"Miss Jones," she said calmly, but no matter how calm it was Percy wanted to scream 'Every man for them selves' before diving under a table. "Please be seated and stop interrupting my class."

Kayla was smart enough to know that when a teacher is angry you NEVER talk back, mostly for fear of your life.

Kayla slunk back in her seat placing a hand on Ryan, her boyfriend and quarterback. He was a Neanderthal of a man with short copper hair.

Percy turned back to the teacher who frowned at him, and he swore she was going to made him stay back during lunch again. And he was hungry so that was not an appealing offer.

Instead she turned back around and continued her lesson, dropping Percy one of the essay's he had written in class and he was surprised to see the distinctive line of a plus sign, confused he pulled the paper closer a look of pure shock on his face, he had a B+ Yes Percy Jackson received a B+.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite glared at the cool cement floor, her mind wandering to her mistake, to the end of her love life. She would have interfered with Athena's love life directly but there was an oath she had taken, and it was an oath she would never break it would mean a punishment, but she wasn't the only one who had taken oaths, the virgin goddesses have all taken them.<p>

That is where Athena differed, unlike her sister Artemis and her Aunt Hestia, Athena did not take a vow, rather she was just never interested in boys or girls, well not in that way. It was why she was the only goddess in the ancient times who was loved and revered by all.

She unlike the goddess of love was never interested in dating or sex ever, possibly why Zeus loved her so much, why she was his favourite daughter out of all, but if father ever found out.

The goddess smiled at her thoughts temptation to tell him almost overriding her, but she wouldn't be the one that would resort to telling him.

She would not sink that low.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>Percy raced home, almost hitting the car in front of him as he turned into the street; he had Paul's Prius for the week.<p>

Slipping the car into the car park he raced up the steps leaping up two steps at a time, his lungs burning as he reached his front door, stumbling for the keys he yanked it open. Dropping his bag on the floor by the door he raced into the bathroom, fishing out a drachma from his pocket he stepped into the shower fully clothed.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Annabeth." Percy waited in anxiety as the slow image of Annabeth erupted into the mist, her blonde hair tied back into a messy ponytail; her body was hunched over something.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy shouted, he watched in humour as Annabeth Nearly jumped out of her seat as she spun around. Her grey eyes wide.

"What in the name of Hades?" Annabeth muttered as she rubbed her forehead. "What do you want Seaweed brain." Annabeth asked dropping the pencil in her hand to the desk.

Percy smiled, causing Annabeth to look concerned. "Guess what?" Percy asked with a smug look.

"A Hydra attacked your school and you killed it with just a look?" Annabeth replied with a smile.

Percy stepped back dumbfounded. Shaking his head he looked at her. "First thing I am not superman. Second No. I got a B+." Percy finished with a brilliant smile.

"Wow, wait, sorry I thought I heard you say you got a B+." Annabeth said a sly smirk dripping on her face.

"Funny wise girl." Percy deadpanned.

"Thank you, personally I think I am hilarious." She smiled. "What did you get it for?"

Percy smiled again. "Well I had to stay in at lunch-"

"Did you just say you had to stay in at lunch? Were you by yourself? Or with a group?" Annabeth questioned concern in her eyes.

"Yes and I was by myself, but before you scream at me the teacher is not a monster. She can actually be really nice." Percy stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that a blush I see Percy?" Annabeth teased causing said demigod to blush.

"No I don't like her I..." Percy was about to say that he had a girlfriend but the truth was he didn't. Annabeth caught onto the gist of what he was saying and quickly changed the topic.

"So what was the topic on?"

Percy caught the topic change and smiled in relief at his friend. "Well Mrs Bartholdi wanted me to write an essay on the design of the Eiffel Tower, and because of you and your words of architecture wisdom, I received a B+." Percy couldn't stop beaming and after this he was going to call Paul and his mum.

"Wait!" Annabeth interrupted her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Bartholdi, as in Frederic Bartholdi, the guy who designed the Eiffel Tower?"

Percy frowned. "Yeah but she isn't Frederic Bartholdi, her last name is Bartholdi."

Annabeth scoffed. "I know that seaweed brain, I mean is that her last name?"

Percy frowned. "Well yeah I suppose, that's what it sounded like why?"

Annabeth smiled slightly, but Percy could see the wonder and confusion in her eyes. "Just asking. What does she look like?" She asked all of a sudden more interested in his teacher rather than his grade.

"Um?" Percy scratched his forehead as if trying to remember what she looked like but every time he did the image shifted and changed. "She has grey eyes." Percy shrugged, that was the only thing he really remembered.

Annabeth frowned again, her finger tapping on her chin in thought. The motion was repetitive and Percy felt the urge to do just that. "Did she have black hair?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

Percy removed his gaze from her tapping finger with reluctance. "Uh I think I so, don't know why?" He asked concerned.

"Just asking." She answered sitting back in her chair. "Just let me know more about her." With that her hand swiped through the image.

Percy was confused for a moment but that was quickly replaced with joy, next up was his mother and Paul.

Throwing another drachma into the mist he smiled looked like he was going to have blue pancakes when they come home.

* * *

><p>Athena smoothed her skirt as she sat patiently in the lounge room. Her nerves were jittery and she wanted to leave and curl up in a ball, but her pride was large, she would not leave.<p>

She heard the key in the lock as the door swung open, she knew it wasn't wise to sneak into someone's apartment and wait for them to come home after getting a few groceries and then ask them to go out with you.

She knew he would say yes.

She had talked to him before and they had struck up a nice friendship, not only because of the friendship but because she was a goddess and she figured he was smart enough not to anger a goddess.

She saw him slowly walk into the door his hands filled with bags, his jumper scrunched as he slowly walked into the kitchen. She could tell he had his earphones in and was currently listening to his IPOD, as his head was slowly bobbing as he hummed a tune in a careless way.

She watched as he put the groceries on the bench and almost smiled as she saw his whole body go rigid, and within a second he had turned around and was facing the goddess, quickly exhaling he pulled out his ear phones.

"Sorry for a second I thought you were Aphrodite." He replied, but she could still see the nerves and concern shine in his green eyes.

"Well as you can see I am not." She answered standing up.

Percy looked concerned and stepped back. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could escort me to the museum?" Athena asked a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Percy froze and watched her with concern. Was this the moment where she finally killed him, luring him away from the safety of his home to kill him and leave him in an ally.

"Oh?" Percy asked scanning the room for a quick exit.

Athena groaned slightly. "I'm not going to kill you Percy. I simply want you to come with me."

Percy thought about it. "Yeah I suppose I can." Athena smiled in delight as the words echoed through her brain.

He would be hers.

He would be her first.

Aphrodite watched on in horror, frowning in anger at her lover. This date would not work out.

Aphrodite was sure of something, this date would have the highest ratings on Hephaestus T.V. And she would be the main reason.

**So hope you all enjoyed and thank you to everyone who wrote one of my challenges virtual cookies for you**

**So please review to tell me what you think and suggestions.**


	18. Coffee Shop Blues

**Alright guys I am back, I just finished my exams which is why I haven't uploaded and sorry about that but school was more important. **

**So I am too lazy to reply to all of your reviews but still THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

**I can't explain how much I love reviews and the amount you guys give me for this story is amazing. So virtual cookies for you all.**

**Okay this is really annoying me but I am AUSTRALIAN so I spell things differently, if I get one more person telling me I should spell things the AMERICAN way I will not post on the story for ONE MONTH, because it is really annoying.**

**I was born and raised this way and I'm not changing, when I read FanFic I don't tell the author to change their spelling Do you want to know why? Because I respect the fact it is their language so I ask that you do the same for me otherwise read another story.**

**Okay Rant over.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

Percy stared hopelessly at the painting; it was like one of those magic eye pictures. To everyone else it was a picture of a man on a horse but to him it was just a bunch of meaningless squiggles. He continued to stare at it as if hoping that he would be able to see the picture everyone was talking about. But every time he thought he had it he would get distracted. All in all it was frustrating him to no end. He shoved his hands in his pockets in annoyance as he once again was distracted by the whispers of middle aged men and women in expensive suits and dresses.

Percy felt as if he stuck out in his baggy dark jeans and his dark green hoddie, and don't even get him started on his shoes, were the men were wearing an expensive leather shoe, Percy was left in his old tennis shoes. He was just happy he didn't drag mud into the museum or break anything.

He felt the presence behind him, but ignored it and continued to stare.

"Pretty isn't it." Athena muttered her hand almost dragging out and touching the paint. "The pose of the man shows his dominance over the land."

Percy sighed and frowned. "I can't see it." Percy rubbed his forehead in irritation; all that staring was giving him a headache.

Athena chuckled, "You're not looking at it the right way." Percy looked up at her confused and she smiled at him. "Here." She tilted his head with her hands so that he was looking at it from the side.

The smile grew as she saw the wonder flash across his face.

"Wow." He muttered as his eyes widened, for a second Athena thought he was going to reach out and touch the painting. The man was elderly, yet he looked strong, his eyes scanning across the land, Percy could have sworn they were moving. Then underneath him was the most majestic horse he had ever seen, its white coat shinning through the darkness of the paint.

He returned his head to the normal view and smiled at the goddess. "Don't tell me I have to do this to every painting."

Athena laughed slightly. Before linking her arm with his, Percy was shocked by this but welcomed the warmth of someone next to him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went just like that; the two would talk as they both looked at sculptures and paintings. They soon found themselves at the Classical exhibit. Inside were sculptures and pictures of various scenes and deities in both Roman and Greek mythology.<p>

The two spent close to an hour in the room as they looked at the various art works. He passed all of the Roman statues and made a bee line for his father's, granted there weren't many but still. He looked at his father's statues with pride in his eyes. Athena stood by his side as he admired the statues.

He realised after a few minutes that he was being rude. So he continued down the line, occasionally stopping and looking at the statues and pictures. He stopped when he felt the gentle tug on his arm causing him to stop. Slowly he turned and was met with a small model of the Parthenon.

"Those were better times." Athena murmured looking into the model with a slight smile.

Percy didn't know what to say to that so he was silent, for him it was awkward. He played with Riptide in his fingers.

Then suddenly he felt his shoulder being lurched forward. "Sorry." They muttered. It wasn't much of a movement but it caused Athena to break out of her thoughts and scowl at the stranger. Percy ignored it and continued to look at the pictures, Athena's arm still linked to his.

They walked down the rest of the halls, Percy ducked his head as they reached a few Aphrodite statues trying to hide the furious blush that attacked his cheeks as well as the anger and betrayal that circulated through him burning his limbs and making him shake.

"Are you cold?" Athena noted pulling him closer.

Percy relaxed into her side, her head just under his shoulder.

"What do you want to do know?" Percy asked opening the door to the exit.

Athena thought for a bit, she had never been on a date like this before and she didn't know what the normal custom was.

"How about a coffee?" She asked shrugging slightly. Percy thought about it for a couple of moments, he really just wanted to be alone but in doing that he might do something he would regret and after spending a few days with Athena he realised that hanging out with her, she wasn't really that bad.

"Sure. How about that coffee place down the road?" Percy offered as they stepped into the night air. It wasn't cold enough to be snowing but it was still cold.

Athena nodded her head in agreement as they headed down the road.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite smiled as she rounded the corner, her hand gripped to the younger girl trailing behind her.<p>

"Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth started as she was dragged through the city streets "what are we doing?" she panted as she dodged a pole that seemed to come out from nowhere.

"We are going to have a coffee and talk." Aphrodite said a smile stuck on her face.

"But I don't have any relationship problems?" Annabeth queried as she was lurched in front of a man with a wide brimmed hat.

This whole night was confusing, at first it was normal, she stopped a fight between Clarisse and Will, had a debate in her cabin over which column looked better in her opinion it was the Ionic column. It wasn't too fancy or to plain. Then just as she was about to go to bed she was called to the big house. She could still see the looks on Chiron's and Mr D's faces. Chiron had a look of utter disbelief while Mr D had a strange smirk on his face, when they left he kept muttering things about popcorn which concerned Annabeth a lot.

Aphrodite stopped and spun around towards Annabeth with a condescending look on her face. "Aren't you Annabeth, aren't you?" she asked.

Annabeth paused for a moment in thought. Was she having problems? She thought about and before she could answer Aphrodite was off again tugging at her arm.

"If we are going to a coffee shop why didn't we go to the coffee shop down the road where the taxi dropped us off?" Annabeth questioned.

"Because I hate their coffee." Aphrodite replied.

"But when we got out of the cab you said that you 'loved their coffee'." Annabeth knew she had won this argument; there was no way the love goddess could come back from that.

"I meant their coffee cake." Aphrodite replied with a smirk.

The rest of the trip was quiet and Annabeth was mystified at how well the love goddess could walk/run in high heels. Then she saw the coffee shop and who was out the front, his black hair streaked with gray, he wore his usual Bermuda shorts and what looked like an old shirt. He stood impatiently by the door as he searched the crowd.

To say Annabeth was confused would be an understatement. "Why is Poseidon here?"

"Oh is he what a coincidence." Aphrodite smirked to herself.

They walked closer towards the coffee shop, which is when the sea god noticed them; he huffed in annoyance as he paced the street.

"Fancy running into you here." Aphrodite greeted the sun god who looked at her confused.

"You invited me here." Poseidon replied.

Annabeth wanted to but in but with the way the sea god was looking she may have been blown to shreds.

Aphrodite glared at the god of the sea. "I don't know what you're talking about." Aphrodite looked at the sea god menacingly.

Poseidon watched the goddess carefully as recognition flashed across his face. Aphrodite got excited until she saw his face drop into a look of outrage.

"Oh for the love of Zeus, you aren't trying to set me up with feather brains kid." He started to pace again. Thoughts of earthquakes hitting Asia flashed through the goddesses mind.

Annabeth looked like she might throw up as her face started to heat up.

"No you idiot." Aphrodite grumbled hitting his shoulder.

"What then?" he asked.

"I think we should go inside and get comfortable." Aphrodite stated checking her watch. The show was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Percy gripped Athena's hand as they crossed the road.<p>

"If the Persian cavalry routed to the right earlier in the battle of Granicus then they could have won the battle." Percy stated.

"No. No matter how hard the Persians fought against Alexander they would never be able to win." Athena replied with a smirk. He truly was smarter than he looked. She was surprised he even knew about Alexander the Great.

Percy was silent as he thought about it. "What if he sent a group of mercenaries towards the back of the Macedonian flank and they attacked from behind." Percy reasoned as they reached the shop.

Athena thought about it for a moment. "That couldn't work."

Percy opened the door for his date and waited until she stepped inside. "Why?"

She waited at the door for him. "For one the terrain, they could easily be spotted and two mercenaries aren't trained the same as normal soldiers, they weren't as disciplined as the Macedonians, so they may have just run off when the Macedonians noticed them and attacked."

Percy questioned this for a moment as the two sat down at a table. "I suppose so. What do you want to drink?" Percy asked as he looked towards the menu. Athena did the same.

"An ice tea." Percy nodded and went to stand, Athena went to follow but Percy held his hand out for her to stop. "What?" She asked sitting back down.

Percy leaned across the table and kissed her on the cheek before smiling ruefully. "My treat." Before wandering off towards the counter.

Athena was shocked but smiled to herself, her hand reached up towards her cheek as she grazed it with her finger tips the feeling was electric and she blushed.

"Mum?" Athena froze her fingers on her cheek. She didn't want to turn around so she pretended she ignored the noise hoping that she wouldn't sit down at the table.

But it turns out lady luck wasn't with the goddess as she was greeted with the blonde curls and grey eyes that belonged to her favourite daughter.

"Hello Annabeth." She greeted formally.

"Hi mum, what are you doing here?" she asked her eyebrows quirked.

"I'm just here for a coffee."

Annabeth looked confused. "Where's your coffee cup?"

"I just finished." She answered her words heavy with annoyance.

Annabeth was quiet for a moment. "So what have you been doing recently?" she had been planning this question for a while now and smiled in satisfaction when she saw her mother's lips purse.

"Godly duties." Athena replied shortly, looking towards the counter where Percy was getting the coffees. She hoped he'd see her and walk away.

* * *

><p>Percy picked up the Coffee cups, the warmth of the coffee in his hands burning and the cool cup of ice tea freezing his hand. He looked up with a smile towards the table and almost froze as he saw Annabeth with Athena. Quickly he headed towards another table on the other side of the counter and almost died when he saw his father approaching.<p>

Quickly he turned sitting in an empty seat his back towards the god of the sea, his heart stopped beating as he heard his heavy footsteps pass him. Carefully he opened his eyes and looked around the coffee shop.

His dad sitting at the table with Athena and Annabeth, they were in the middle of an argument. Percy stood quickly and moved to the back of the coffee shop, giving the goddess one last glance as he did so, she received it momentarily as he motioned towards the back. She nodded quickly and returned to the argument.

He had no idea what they were talking about but words like 'columns' and 'dolphins'. To Percy the conversation sounded crazy.

Quickly he moved towards the back of the room not looking back. Quickly he found an empty booth sliding into the seat he closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Oh ice tea my favourite." He opened his eyes quickly in shock before narrowing them in anger.

"What do you want?" Percy asked his mouth tasted like metal and every word he spoke weighed a tonne on his tongue.

Aphrodite gasped and faigned shock. "I want my ice tea." She replied.

Percy shook his head and chuckled in frustration. "You organised that didn't you."

"Hmm seems I may have." She mumbled with a slight smile as she reached for the ice tea. Percy moved it away from her hand reach she pouted and he smiled.

"That's for my date." He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever, she's only a rebound." Aphrodite smirked.

Percy frowned in response. "Some say a rebound is better than the one before it."

"Yeah they say that when they are talking with their ex." Aphrodite grumbled.

"Whatever." Percy grumbled about to stand up. Aphrodite grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I want you to take me back." She pleaded, Percy jerked his arm away.

"No. You can't just do that." He looked away from her tears in his eyes. "I loved you, and you betrayed me."

"Like what you did to that daughter of Athena." Aphrodite argued.

Athena walked up towards the two and paused when she saw the love goddess a frown on her face as she watched the love goddess.

Percy looked at her then back towards the love goddess.

"Keep the drinks." He growled as he walked towards the goddess. He threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the shop.

He didn't look back.

That is what broke her.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite left the shop and walked into an alley before flashing to Olympus.<p>

This was desperate especially for her.

She knocked on the pale door, it opened slowly. She didn't look up and meet the confused gaze.

"I need help." She sighed in defeat.

**So thank you all for reading and Please review with questions and suggestions. (Yes I am a poet)**

**I was thinking of doing a Hunger Games and Percy Jackson crossover, so tell me what you think about that and whether you would read it if I did.**

**So please REVIEW**


	19. Chess and Other Extreme Sports

**Okay sorry about the wait, I have been having a bit of writers block and yeah.**

**Thank you for the reviews I have loved them all and this is not my favourite chapter, I actually hate this chapter why? **

**Because it is a filler chapter.**

**But still I hope you enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy opened the door to the small apartment Athena trailed behind him, her stomach filled with butterflies and longing. Percy on the other hand was thinking about making the goddess a coffee.

"Make yourself at home," Percy ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. "And I will get you that coffee." She nodded and smiled before walking into the living room; Percy left her and walked into the dimly lit kitchen.

Athena walked slowly around the room, the butterflies started moving faster as if they were on energy drinks. Was she doing the right thing? Was she ready? Was she wearing the right underwear?

Then she paused. It was right there, in front of her, her stomach burned as she looked at the box, her hands almost reaching out to touch it.

"It's Paul's" Percy replied to the unasked question. Athena turned to him and blushed before looking back at the box. Percy placed the cups on the coffee table and smirked. "We can play if you want?"

Athena looked at him with a gleam in her eyes that answered his question. Percy chuckled and pulled out the box before lounging on the couch.

Athena sat opposite him on a small stool and smiled as he pulled the board out of the box. The sight of the chessboard brought out a new confidence in the goddess. Percy quickly set up the board as the two returned to a flow of conversation as they traversed across the game board.

It wasn't long before the game had finished with Athena betting Percy within the first five minutes of game play, that Percy found the goddess in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched a movie.

Percy smiled down at the goddess but he couldn't help but feel as if the wrong person was in his arms.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite sat perched on the seat her hair covering her face and was now a dark brown colour. She had never done this before. She had never scooped this low. Her heart was beating in her chest as she repeated her mantra.<p>

'_It's for the best.'_

She looked out at the doorway, her eyes rimmed with silent tears.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that you would come here for advice, especially not in my department." The goddess sighed as she sat down on one of her lounge chairs.

Aphrodite refused to meet her gaze, gods were prideful and admitting defeat went against everything in them. Instead she sighed and wiped away a stray tear.

"So," the goddess started awkwardly with a sideways glance. "Is this for my son, or someone else?" Aphrodite turned to the goddess and tried to smile, she didn't want to tell the goddess that her marriage with Hephaestus had ended long ago, true they were still married and would always be married on Olympus but the two pretty well broke up when he caught the love goddess and the war god in a very unsavoury position. Now as far as she knew he was now married to Algaea, one of her attendants it was actually how the two met.

Aphrodite could still remember the day; she asked the young Charity if she could send a message to the smith god, when she returned she just blushed whenever someone mentioned him. The goddess didn't care though, no matter how beautiful the girl was she could never be as beautiful as the goddess and really she was taking a burden of her shoulders.

But this was all a secret from Hera, and well most of the world. The only ones who knew were a select few.

"It is for another." The goddess of love replied.

Hera jerked her brow up and frowned. "You do know how important marriage is for me?" she said Aphrodite rolled her eyes away from the goddess. "And that helping you cheat on him would be against my rules?"

Aphrodite sighed. "Yes." Before raising herself of her seat, Hera held her arm stopping her from moving.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to help." She replied with a genuine smile.

Shocked Aphrodite sat back down her heart racing. "So," Hera started again. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat at one of the desks back at camp, her mind whirling with information that she was so desperately trying to work out.<p>

"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked slipping into the seat beside her as she tapped her pencil tirelessly. Annabeth looked up at her brother with a smile.

"Trying to figure out where I can add this column." She answered.

Malcolm frowned at her and pointed towards the centre of the building. "How about there?" He replied his mouth dripping with sarcasm.

Annabeth glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny." Malcolm broke out in a smile before it darkened, Annabeth could see the questions in his mind as he thought.

"What's up with you?" He asked leaning towards his sister with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked genuinely confused, it didn't happen every day.

Malcolm sighed running his hand through his short blonde hair. "I mean you have not been you." He looked at Annabeth and almost growled at her vacant expression; truth was he was getting frustrated. "You don't eat all of your meals and well you use to eat a lot and I mean a lot." Annabeth raised her arm in protest but Malcolm silenced it by continuing. "You don't talk to anyone and you sit here at this table and you don't build."

Annabeth looked at him as if he had finally cracked. "Your point?" she asked.

Malcolm stood off his seat and made a quick jerking movement with his hands in an exasperated manner. "You are stuck on a loop, like you are trying to figure something out but you can't."

Annabeth groaned throwing the pencil against the desk and throwing her head into her hands.

Malcolm was immediately by his sister's side. "What is it, we can help you." He soothed. Annabeth shook her head and looked up at her brother.

"You can't." Annabeth stated looking frustrated, Malcolm was surprised she didn't start to cry, but then again this was Annabeth. "I don't even know if what I think is happening, _is_ actually happening."

"Please just tell me, I just want my sister back." Annabeth looked up into her brothers eyes.

'_What harm could it do if I told him?' _She thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find himself in his bed, but he was surprised to find a package on the bedside table.<p>

Quickly he examined it with dreary eyes, when he figured it wasn't explosive he shrugged and opened it, inside was a box, it was square and looked like a mirror, confused he opened the lid to find the box folded out into a chess board, the whole thing was made out of glass and looked as if it could break at any moment.

Percy soon found out when his alarm went off and he dropped the board, that it was unbreakable. He smiled as he picked up the board quickly folding it back into the original box shape. Turning off his alarm, he found a small note on the dressing table.

_Thought you might need some practice _

_-Athena_

Percy smiled at the note, before realising that it came without chess pieces. He frowned at the thought of plastic black and white pieces on the beautiful glass chess board. There was no way he would do that.

Confused he walked outside of his bedroom and laughed at the sight before him, set out like a battle plan were the chess pieces. He walked over towards them and found another note.

_I forgot these._

_-Athena_

Percy smiled at the note before fetching the box and placing all off the carefully crafted pieces into the box.

Maybe he could get use to this.

But every time he thought about the wisdom goddess his mind would always flicker to heated nights he had once shared with the goddess of love and a feeling of longing would spread through him as he thought of her, and he never admitted this to anyone, but she made him feel weak at the knees, and he would often find himself thinking of her.

No he would never admit to anyone that he was still in love with Aphrodite.

**So I hope you enjoyed if not I understand.**

**So the whole Algaea and Hephaestus marriage thing is actually true in some myths so don't abuse me, because there is one myth were Aphrodite and Hephaestus get a divorce and he marries Algaea who is one of the Charity's, they attend Aphrodite and you can Google it, because I swear it is true. **

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	20. Rumour Has it

**Thank you all for the Reviews and such, I would really love some more suggestions for what you want for this story as I am kind of stuck on most of these stories.**

**Yes this is still a Perodite story. Sorry Percathena fans.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Athena stood at her father's feet, his stern eyes looking down at his daughter with a grudging respect. Athena smiled back at him kindly as f she never strategized a battle against a few titans that had decided to stir from their prisons, which resulted in the gods victory.

But she was never good at being humble as the other gods knew too well.

"You have done well my daughter." He echoed through the room. Athena could sense the boredom in everyone's body language, but to be honest she didn't really care. They were nonexistent in her little world, a world that only involved her and her father for the time being and would soon belong to only her and her lover.

"Thank you father." She replied with a polite nod.

He continued to beam at her as she continued to her seat, she could tell she was his favourite daughter, and everyone else knew it to.

"Daddy's girl." Hermes mocked as he leaned towards her with a bored and lazy grin. Athena scowled at her half brother before turning and facing the rest of the council trying to ignore the trickster god. But Hermes wouldn't have it.

"I heard an interesting rumour about you." He sighed scrolling through his phone. Athena looked at him and frowned again, truth was there were a lot of rumours about her and she knew who started them, her teeth started to grind at the thought of the goddess, before an image of a young man with sea green eyes would float into her mind. And she would forget about her troubles in a moment of bliss.

"Hello? Earth to Athena?" Hermes was right in the goddess' face and for a moment the goddess lost her train of thought.

"What?" she snapped, but that seemed to entertain the god even more.

"I said I heard and interesting rumour about you." Hermes replied a grin on his face.

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Athena replied crossing her legs.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Hermes asked is eyes shining, they say that Aphrodite was the biggest gossip, but clearly those people had never met Hermes, inventing the internet meant he was on the 'down-lo' with all of the gossip.

"No, not really." Athena replied smoothing down her top. This usually shut the god up, but his smile just grew as he sat back on his throne.

"Oh really, because I know a few people who would be... well let's just say very interested." He smirked looking back at the goddess from the corner of his eye.

Athena frowned at this before small pieces of a puzzle formed in her mind. She bit her bottom lip, before turning towards her brother; she could see the smug smile on his elfish face and was tempted to knock it off him.

"What is this rumour?" Athena asked, if she thought Hermes eyes were bright before then she was mistaken, they were like little fireworks as he turned towards her.

"That you and a certain hero are an item." Hermes looked across the room, scanning to see if anyone was listening when he found no one looking his eyes rested on a very tense and rigid looking Athena. "So, is it true?" he asked leaning on his arm.

Athena looked at him calmly when in reality she could feel her palms sweating and her stomach was flipping. "I don't know what you're talking about?" She replied before turning to face her father who was now of on a tangent about hell hounds and someone's dirty laundry, whatever it was about Apollo was staring at the floor with bright red cheeks.

Hermes looked down disappointed before his ears perked up and he stared at Athena with a strange look. "You're lying." He stated in a shocked tone.

Athena's eyes rose and she stared down at the ground, it was stupid lying to Hermes, he was the god of lies, and he could easily pick this stuff out. Maybe being with Percy was affecting her brain.

"Wow." Hermes stated running his hand through his hair. "When dad finds out" he froze and turned back to the goddess with an open mouth "when Fish boy over there finds out?"

Athena shot out of her seat in shock, the entire council stared at her, Zeus froze to watch his daughter cautiously Hermes clasped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Yes Athena?" Hera asked suddenly interested in the meeting.

Athena froze. "I-uh-"

Hermes came to her rescue as he stood beside her with an abnormally straight face. "She feels strongly on this subject, Hera." Athena wanted to hug her brother just then.

Hera smirked. "And what subject would that be?" She was sure she had caught the two out.

Hermes smiled at his stepmother a glint in his eyes. "That Poseidon should be able to invite his son to stay with him when he graduates." Hera looked back in shock, as did half of the room, mostly because they also had no idea what they were talking about before and that Athena was supporting the sea god. Poseidon seemed to be frozen in shock as he looked at the two.

"Yes, I fully agree with this." Athena stated before returning to her seat.

"That was a close one." Hermes stated sitting back in his throne a smile on his lips as he began playing with his phone.

Athena turned to him and frowned. "You could have told them. Why not?"

Hermes looked up at her and smiled. "Because there is another rumour that Aphrodite wants him as well, and no offence but I don't want him with her, I have a hard enough time trying to get her to go out with me without him in the picture." Hermes shrugged before turning back to his phone.

Athena looked back in shock. "Uh- thanks, I guess."

Hermes looked up at his sister. "Anytime sis."

Athena smiled a little before returning to the meeting. She hoped no one else would find out about this.

* * *

><p>Percy packed his bag slowly as his mother stood by the door silent tears streaming down her face, Percy groaned at his mother as she wiped the tears from her eyes.<p>

"Stop crying." Percy said as he stepped towards her, his tall frame stood over her.

"I'm not crying." She argued wiping another stray tear.

Percy dropped his shoulders and looked at her with blank eyes. "Yeah and I am a hippogriff."

His mum smiled slightly at him before pulling him into her for a hug. "Mum I'm only going there for a week." He huffed as she refused to let go.

"A week now, but it won't be long until he gets you to live with him." Percy groaned pulling her away from him.

"I would still be able to see you." Percy replied wiping a tear from her face with the cuff of his jacket. Truth was he knew he may not be able to see her if he lived with his father, but it was what he wanted to do and he wanted to make her happy.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Even when you know you won't be able to see me you still say you will." Percy smiled down at her.

"Because I want you to be happy." He replied going back to his bag.

"I want you to be happy to." She muttered. Percy looked back at her and smiled; she returned the smile and left the doorway. Percy returned to his packing, picking up an old pair of jeans he folded them over then he heard the sound of crinkling paper. Confused he opened his pocket and found a crumpled piece of paper.

"What the Hades?" he asked unfurling the paper.

He read the words over and over again, each letter writing in ancient Greek. This clearly made him realise that it was someone who knew ancient Greek, which then narrowed it down to either a god or demigod.

_I'm Sorry._

He growled at the crumpled piece of paper as the small bit of betrayal hit him again and again like a sledge hammer.

Crumpling the note back up he threw it to towards the bin before shoving his pants back in the bag with a grunt. Quickly he zipped up his bag and walked to wards his mother. He was spending the day with Athena before going to his father's palace for a week.

It would be the last time he would see her for a week, so they had made arrangements for him to meet her at the movies and then go to his father's.

He was more nervous about seeing his father than Athena. He liked her and all but she was nothing compared to the love goddess. With her he had fun, but with Athena it was kind of like a learning experience, yet still it was fun.

"See you in a week mum." He smiled, but that didn't help the woman as she stood in the kitchen, tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall as violent sobs shook her body, it was strange she could handle her son fighting a couple of giants, monsters, titans and a primordial but the thought of him seeing his dad sent her to hysterics.

"Mum" Percy dropped his bag and walked towards her. "I'm only going for a week." He reassured, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"My little baby is growing up." She wiped the tears from her eyes as Paul walked into the room. His eyes flashed concern, before he rolled his eyes at Percy. Percy smirked back at him as Paul went to shake his hand.

"Take care of her." He muttered into the older man's ears.

"I will." He turned to look at his wife and smiled fondly at her. "I will."

Percy nodded his head slowly, before picking up his bag again. "I will see you all in a week."

"Have fun." Sally choked as she held his hand.

Percy smiled back at her and looked into her pained eyes. "I will mum. I love you."

"I love you too."

Before the two could say anymore Percy had left the apartment, tears in his eyes as his stomach knotted. Was he really going to accept his father if he asked him to stay?

He walked past a small coffee shop and looked on in envy at the mortals. Why was life so easy for them?

He shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way towards the movie theatre, with a smile he saw her standing there and a smile grew on his face. She smiled widely back at him as he walked towards her.

"Are you ready?" she asked looping her arm into his; Percy froze at the contact and smiled again.

"Sure." He replied. But deep down he knew he was never truly ready for this. And he didn't think he could ever be ready for what was going to come.

* * *

><p>Percy swam towards his father's palace and smiled at the man who stood before him, his black hair floating along the currents with a smile plastered on his face.<p>

Percy swam closer to the man as a feeling of weightlessness overcame him. He was pretty sure he looked ridiculous as he fought the currents towards his father, but he didn't care. Here he felt strong like he could take on Typhoon single headedly and come out of the battle without a scratch.

"Welcome home, my son." Poseidon greeted as his hand grasped Percy's shoulder as he swam up beside him. Percy smiled in response before they swam towards the throne room.

That was when the real trouble began.

**Not very long I know anyway please don't forget to review and give suggestions for what you want to see, as when I have those they make me write faster. **

**Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	21. Norwegian Dolphin Adoption Agency

**Hey guys sorry about the wait, I just graduated High school and such so I have been a bit busy and I also have some super important test coming up that determine what I can do in University so I may be studying and not updating but I will try and update as fast as I can.**

**Okay so thank for all the reviews**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy woke up bleary eyed his eyes burning as they readjusted to the water, sure he could see underwater but waking up under water was completely different well in his opinion anyway. He swung his feel around from the bed as he stretched his back; he waited for the satisfying crack and smiled when he heard it.

Carefully he pulled himself out of the bed and surveyed the room around him, of course it was large with a massive four poster bed in a corner was a large desk which naturally matched the bed, the wardrobe and the bookshelf which held every ounce of information on Greek mythology, when Percy first saw it he thought of how Athena would like this bookshelf, until he realized she probably had more of these scrolls and books and probably already knew about this.

He readied himself in a simple shirt and cargo shorts before going to the breakfast table where he knew the rest of his immortal family would be awaiting, he knew what to expect especially from what happened at dinner the night before. Percy shuddered at the memory as he opened the door.

He knew he had to act confident, otherwise breakfast would turn into a full out war. The room was bright and naturally the main colour was blue and white, but don't call it white in front of Amphitrite because then you would land yourself in an argument about 'white' and 'sea foam white' which according to the goddess was a major difference.

He stepped into the sparse room and smiled at his father who was beaming proudly at his son naturally he was sitting at the head of the table on one side was Amphitrite next to her where two other girls who Percy assumed was Benthesikyme and Cymopoleia who like him were also children of Poseidon unfortunately they were daughters of Amphitrite which is probably where there snarky looks from. On the other side of his father sat Triton a grin on his face that reminded Percy of a shark as he tapped the chair beside him.

"Ah here he is." Poseidon greeted rising from his chair.

"Hello father." Percy replied stepping into the room, he had hoped to make it to his chair before Poseidon could wrap his heavy arm over his shoulder, but unfortunately that didn't happen. A slight groan escaped the boy's lips as his father brought him in for a side hug. His face blushed as he watched the attendants giggle and 'Aw' and wanted to kill himself when he saw the looks he was getting from his half siblings and his step mother.

After a few awkward minutes his father let go of him. Percy looked down at his feet, his eyes refusing to meet the glares of the people around him. Poseidon placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulders and walked him towards his seat Percy slowly took his seat and Poseidon smiled warmly.

If everything went to plan then his son would be seated here every day for all eternity.

"So how was your sleep, my son?" Poseidon asked with a smile.

Percy heard the Triton choke on his drink.

"It was great." Percy stated his arms tight to his sides as he looked around the table, his stomach told him to eat, but part of him, didn't want to eat in front of his step mother and his brother and sisters and the stuff on the table, really didn't look that appealing, Percy had a sudden thought that he would either starve to death or lose a lot of weight while living with his father.

Poseidon caught on to what his son was thinking as he caught him gazing at the food with a confused and longing stare. "You don't have to eat this food." He said eyeing the food; he knew it was different from what the boy use to eat especially in modern times.

"Sorry?" Percy asked trying to hush his grumbling stomach.

Poseidon chuckled to himself, while Amphitrite rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to eat the food on the table." Percy looked at his father unsure for a moment. "You can eat whatever you want."

"Blue pancakes?" Percy asked he was well aware of his two half sisters mocking him from the other side of the table.

Poseidon shot them an irritated look, to which they stopped their mocking and looked down at their food that looked a lot like green dog food with pieces of sea weed mixed into it.

Poseidon nodded his head and with a wave of his hand a plate of blue pancakes appeared in front of the young man.

"Thank you." Percy replied digging his fork into the delicious pancakes he ignored the snorts coming from the others and instead enjoyed his food.

Poseidon watched his son in admiration, before turning towards his oldest child and son. "Triton, I expect you to watch over Percy for the next few weeks."

Triton choked on his green dog food. "What?!" he screeched.

Poseidon wanted to laugh but realised that wouldn't do to well in the current position.

"I want you to teach him." Poseidon replied.

"Teach him to do what?" Triton asked glaring at his half brother, who was unaware as he continued to dig into his meal.

Poseidon looked at him with a slight smile. "I want you to teach him the life of a royal and to teach him the life of one of our merman." Triton smiled slightly, he knew what this meant.

"You mean I get an apprentice." At this Percy stopped eating the food still in his throat, surely his father would not get him to be an apprentice to his half brother, and did his father know that the two did not get along?

Poseidon smiled and Percy noted that it had been the first time he had seen Amphitrite smile.

"Father?" Poseidon looked at Percy and smiled. "What do you mean?"

Poseidon looked at Triton and Percy carefully. "You will learn from your brother and hopefully you will reconsider your acceptance into god hood."

Percy thought about this for a moment, surely he could deal with Triton for a few weeks, but would he accept the offer if asked again?

"How long would this 'Apprenticeship' take?" Percy asked swallowing his pancakes.

Poseidon looked around and frowned in thought. "A few months, maybe weeks if you are lucky."

Percy frowned, but Triton seemed to take great delight in the fact, who wouldn't take great enjoyment in the fact that he could torture his half brother for months.

"When do we start?" Triton asked with a joyful edge.

"Now." Poseidon stated.

Poseidon finished his meal and quickly wiped his mouth with a handkerchief before rising from his chair, he gave a quick nod of his head to both of his sons and wished them both luck before heading off towards his study.

Everyone else left soon after and soon it was only Percy and Triton.

"Welcome to Tartarus." Triton said with a smile.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Percy had taken on the apprenticeship, he had learnt how to forge weapons from Triton, who was surprisingly good at it, he had learnt how to better his powers over water, to fight easier in the water and he had learnt all he needed to know about living in the royal Atlantis court.<p>

And now he was readying for his first royal ball.

Why? Well it was all because it was Tritons birthday so naturally that meant he had to attend the ball.

"This is stupid." Percy muttered as he tried to tie his tie.

"It's not that bad sir." A sea nymph said her blue skin rippled n the water as she tapped his hands away so that she could tie it for him.

"Easy for you to say." He mouthed as she stepped away.

He pulled on the suit jacket and growled when he saw the tail. "This thing has a tail?" He asked staring at the mirror with a frown.

The sea nymph shook her head and stepped out of the room leaving Percy to his thoughts.

In all honesty the suit looked nice and he would have to thank whoever picked out the suit, well except for the tail at the end, it made him look like a butler and the sea green tie seemed to make his eyes look brighter than what they really were.

A knock on the door startled Percy from his thoughts.

"Percy?" The door opened ajar slightly and Percy saw an identical pair of sea green eyes staring back at him.

"Dad" He greeted walking over to the door he pulled it open allowing his father to come in. "What can I do you for?"

Poseidon laughed and sat down on the bed, he noted that the room looked neater than the cabin; it seemed that Percy really was learning from Triton.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready?" Poseidon asked guarded.

Percy smirked carefully he knew it was more to it than that. Instead he motioned to his suit with a mischievous smile.

Poseidon smiled and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"We both know that is not the only thing you wanted to talk about." Poseidon looked at his son carefully.

"You are smarter than anyone gives you credit for." He said tapping the mattress next to him.

Percy shrugged and sat down next to his father. "A lot of people say that."

It was silent for a couple of minutes and Percy wanted to just start the torture of attending this ball.

"I want you to say yes." He said with a smile.

"Too what?" Percy asked, for all he knew he could be talking about someone proposing to him or asking them to adopt a Norwegian dolphin.

Poseidon sighed loudly. "I take back what I said earlier, I meant to become a god." Percy froze, his neck feeling as if the room dropped at least 30 degrees.

"Uh, gee dad I don't know." Percy replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Poseidon lifted his hand in front of his sons face. "I get it; you need to think about it." Poseidon stood from the bed creating a wave like effect on the mattress.

"Sorry dad." Percy muttered, Poseidon stopped where he was going and smiled kindly, but Percy could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay." He paused for a moment and looked around the room then back at his son, who sat motionless on the bed. "Just be at the ball room in five minutes, the guests have already arrived."

* * *

><p>The room was deadly silent, Percy took notice that the water had been drained from the room and everything was dry.<p>

A single light shone on a large staircase as Triton stood at the top, his tails changed into a pair of legs, Percy had to admit his brother looked quite dashing in his suit, by his side stood a sea nymph, Percy assumed they were a couple from the amount of times he had seen them together, either that or really _good _friends.

The crowd gathered as Poseidon introduced the two, Percy stood behind his father and next to his two sisters and their husbands, and he refused to stand near Amphitrite. While his relationship with the rest of his immortal family his relationship with his step mother had not improved.

"I introduce my son and heir Triton." It was silent as the two walked down the steps, Tritons arm draped protectively over his partners waist as claps sounded as they made their way onto the floor.

Percy stood straight his hands held to his side as he watched his half brother have the first dance of the evening, he often cast glances at his younger brother and flashed a warm smile, Percy would smile back with an equal amount of warmth, it wasn't long before Poseidon and Amphitrite had joined the two and then Zeus and Hera, soon it was all of the singles awkwardly standing around the dance floor, well them and Percy and Athena who couldn't really show that they were dating for fear of being speared and gutted by their fathers.

But Percy wasn't just looking for Athena.

His eyes met her momentarily as she danced across the floor with multiple men. It was then he noticed what she was wearing, it was beautiful and stylish and it didn't surprise him that she would wear that but what did surprise him was the colour, he was no Iris but he was pretty sure that her dress was the same colour of his tie.

A frown appeared on his face and he immediately thought of another tie he could wear, until he realized that his father and half brother weren't really the tie wearing type well unless you counted tie dye.

Percy stood to attention until the song finished and the people around him dispersed all forming tight little circles and having private conversations.

He wondered around the room trying to get away from his thoughts and the occasional nymph who asked annoying and well personal questions.

"Ah there he is." Percy spun around meeting his father, his loud voice could be heard anywhere. Next to him stood Zeus, his grey beard trimmed for the occasion.

"Father, Uncle. Percy greeted bowing to the two. Poseidon shrugged it off but Zeus remained impassive.

"Perseus." Zeus greeted "I heard from your father that you have been enjoying your stay here."

"You mean my apprenticeship?" Percy asked with a smirk, for a moment Percy thought Zeus was going to blast him but instead he laughed.

"Yes I suppose that is what it is called. Know tell me have you taken any thought into my proposal?" Percy shouldn't have been shocked his father had been drilling him for ages in what he should say and the amount of times a god had asked him was amazing.

"Uh not really my lord." Percy replied with a shrug.

Zeus looked as if he wanted to say something, but a melodic voice broke his chain of thought.

"Ah there he is." Percy felt his chest freeze at the sound of that voice and he fought the urge to run or to hide from the goddess.

Zeus turned around to face Aphrodite who smiled simply at the trio. "I see you picked the suit I picked out for him." She said with a slight smile to the god of the seas as she gestured to Percy's suit.

Poseidon looked at he shocked and confused. "You didn't exactly give me another option." Aphrodite shrugged and twirled her dress making Percy feel lightheaded.

He really needed to get out of this room.

Slowly he shook his head and looked at the goddess with a shrug. "Nice dress." The goddess looked at him and smiled, he obviously didn't get the effect he was looking for.

"Thank you." She replied with an obvious check out look.

Percy frowned and looked around the room shoving his hands into his pockets.

Aphrodite looked around the room catching the eyes of a certain goddess she smiled to herself.

"How about a dance?" she held her hand out for the young man who looked as if he was about to fall off a cliff, Percy clenched his fist and looked around the room slightly for a way out.

Poseidon gave his son a concerned look but Zeus simply laughed. "Go ahead lad. Have some fun."

And with a push Percy was in the arms of the goddess, and not before long the two were swirling around the room.

* * *

><p>Athena watched the two an icicle forming over her heart as she watched.<p>

How could he?

Didn't he love her?

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor.

"I have a plan." Someone whispered in her ear, a slight smile coming to her face as she looked at her brother.

"I'm listening."

**Okay sorry about the cliff-hanger thing.**

**Anyway sorry about the wait for this chapter, it is not my favourite but meh.**

**Please review with suggestions and your thoughts.**


	22. Party Shenanigans and Confusion

**Hey sorry about the long wait, exams plus writers block equals no updates, okay so thank you to all the Reviews/Favourites/Follows they mean a lot.**

**And yes we are in the final chapters of this so sorry people.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Percy blushed at the looks he was receiving; in fact he refused to even look at the goddess, telling himself it was for his own good. Sadly his eyes never did what they were told and soon he found himself looking at Aphrodite with a smile, he hoped was charming and not showing how nervous he actually was.

"You don't dance often do you?" she asked with a frown. Percy broke his gaze and looked down at his feet with a shrug.

Slowly he shook his head. "No I guess, not." He probably should have been a better dancer, he was an excellent sword fighter, and this stuff should come easy to him.

Aphrodite leaned in closer, causing all of his blood to run south. "I could offer you some _private _lessons." She whispered rubbing his leg with her own.

Percy cleared his throat loudly and looked around the room again, he wished she didn't know how uncomfortable she was making him, but Percy wasn't very delicate with these situations.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and Percy was tempted to nestle his head against hers, but his eyes met the cool grey eyes that belonged to his girlfriend. He cleared his throat again and tried to pry his hands from Aphrodite's. The goddess moved her head and her hands.

Percy bowed slightly awkwardly, trying to hide little Percy, who decided to make an appearance. "Sorry I have some things to attend to." He muttered, his eyes never meeting hers, he didn't want to see the disappointment. Because then he would blow off the woman glaring at him and spend the rest of the night with the woman in his arms.

He moved away carful to not meet her gaze or look at her, instead he walked over to a pillar and beckoned the other goddess with his head. She frowned and turned to someone beside her, Percy frowned he never saw Hermes standing there, before walking towards Percy.

Percy stood behind one of the larger pillars and slammed his head against the pillar berating himself, for dancing with the goddess.

How could he do this?

He loved Athena. Didn't he?

He heard the sound of heels clacking towards him and he mentally prepared himself for an earful, instead he got more than he bargained for. His lips were met with another pair with such a force that Percy forgot how to breath. He opened his eyes checking to see if it was who he thought it was.

And when he saw her face he only grew more confused, she had never been this foreword with him. In fact it was only two nights ago where she told him she wasn't prepared to do the nasty with him.

Her hands roamed his body and his hands did the same, before finally she pulled away making Percy moan in response.

"I thought you were going to stay with her all night." Athena muttered she sounded almost, relieved?

Percy looked at her and honestly he thought he was going to as well and the sound of that didn't displease him as much as it should.

Instead he looked at the goddess and wrapped his hands around her forearm rubbing them gently. "I couldn't do that to you." Lie. "She means nothing to me." Lie. "I love you." Lie?

Athena smiled and pulled him closer to her, he smiled and when they heard people coming Percy gripped her hand and smiled at her.

"Follow me." She smiled up at him and the both raced towards one of the doors, opening it they were brought into one of the many rumpus rooms.

Poseidon decided to add one in just about every corner of the palace, that didn't bother Percy because it gave him something to do during the day when he wasn't getting his butt kicked by Triton.

Athena looked around the room in disgust her hand still firmly placed in Percy's, she was not letting go.

Percy smiled as he took in the room with the pearls that decorated the walls and the mosaics of all his brothers and sisters from the past, his hand reached up to touch the image of him, riptide in hand, he looked heroic and well different.

Percy turned back towards Athena who was looking at all of the other mosaics, her hand still in Percy's. Percy smiled and tugged on her arm, he could see how badly she wanted to look at the workmanship of each and every image, and it was kind of her thing.

Her fingers danced along the images and her mouth moved without a sound escaping her lips, Percy thought there was no doubt she was finding faults with the workmanship or the way the pictures depicted each child.

Finally her fingers crossed the picture of him and she smiled, Percy looked into her eyes and he could see the pride.

"These are beautiful." She whispered looking at him; he could tell she was biting back a few choice words about her arch rival.

"I have never actually been inside this one." He whispered placing his hand against the wall in thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked facing him fully her other hand on top of his.

Percy shrugged. "This is dad's personal room. No one usually comes in here unless invited by my dad."

Athena nodded her head before kissing Percy's cheek, he knew he should have reacted or felt butterflies, but the feeling wasn't there.

He turned away abruptly and released his hold of her hand when he heard the door open, and his eyes met Hermes, the god had lipstick stains on his cheeks and his hair and clothes looked dishevelled. Hermes gave a light nod in acknowledgement to Percy before he smiled ruefully at Athena.

Athena stepped forward and looked at the man. "Hermes?" she asked the god who gulped visibly.

"Uh I would run." He said, Percy frowned and stepped forward.

"What? Why?" he asked, Athena's hand gripped onto Percy's and he jumped slightly at the touch.

Hermes grinned a little and frowned. "Because your father is coming." Athena nodded her head as if she had suspected, Percy on the other hand froze, his brain felt like ice and he looked at the goddess beside him with wide eyes.

She met them and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "I will see you later." She muttered before disappearing in a flash, Percy shielded his eyes just in time.

Hermes looked at Percy again with a slight smile before leaving the room.

And leaving Percy confused, well until his father came in the room. Poseidon smiled and before Percy knew it he was in a deep conversation with his father.

* * *

><p>Athena frowned at the god as he appeared on one of the balconies; truth was he was a little scared of what the goddess would do to him.<p>

She jumped on him and pulled her hand to his neck her grip tight. "What happened?"

Hermes pulled her hand from his neck with a frown and glared at his sister. He straightened his bow tie and patted down his suit in irritation.

"Well just as I was getting to the good part." He wiggled his eyebrows and Athena sighed in irritation spinning away from him. "She started to ask questions about where Percy was."

Athena spun back around towards Hermes and frowned her anger rising. "And what? You told her?" Hermes nodded slightly before ducking under a quick attack by the goddess. Athena spun around and faced him placing her hand over her nose in irritation. "Why did you tell her?"

Hermes straightened and looked at the goddess with a blush. "Let's just say she can be very persuasive." He shrugged and kicked an invisible pebble with his shoe.

Athena glared at him and moved towards him. "And I can be persuasive, in an extremely different way." She growled and Hermes gulped visibly.

"She left me and before I knew it she had told Poseidon that Percy was in one of the rooms. I barely had time to warn you."

Athena sighed in irritation before blowing out some steam. "I have to keep my distance, I fear Poseidon is growing suspicious." She turned on her heel leaving the messenger god on the balcony.

* * *

><p>After escaping from his father Percy found himself face to face with Aphrodite. He squeaked in response and mentally berated himself.<p>

"Percy." She greeted her hand finding his arm and he felt all tingly and for a second he swore he forgot his own name.

"Aphrodite." He returned bowing slightly in response.

The goddess smiled slightly and moved to fix her hair, with her free hand. "Come show me around." She said softly, Percy looked at her quizzically trying to find something wrong with this situation.

Aphrodite just smiled innocently not helping his brain think.

After a few tense moments Percy shrugged and she looped her arm in his, he was a gentleman after all. They started off with one of the halls and after Aphrodite gave him a few directions they found themselves on one of the balconies, one which over looked most of the ocean.

That was when it occurred to Percy that the goddess had been here before and already knew where everything was, he frowned and turned towards her, but she just looked out over the ocean with a timeless smile.

"What do you really want?" Percy asked his arm placed on one of the banisters in thought.

Aphrodite's smile widened and she turned towards him. "Have you ever thought that maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah you did spend some time with me. Remember, we had a relationship, until you cheated on me." Aphrodite's smile turned vicious and she glared at the man, Percy hated himself for thinking how beautiful she looked even when she was mad.

He had to keep a straight front.

She gripped his hand and looked deep into his eyes and Percy saw no kindness.

"You think Athena won't do the same?" she asked. Percy grew angry at the goddess for making him doubt his current girlfriend. He frowned and stepped closer to her his eyes like a merciless pit.

"She is nothing like you." He spat.

Aphrodite laughed in mock amusement making Percy angrier. "You have no idea how alike we are." She replied.

Percy stepped closer and she did the same it was a battle of wills as they continued to glare at each other.

"She doesn't sleep around with other men to get what she wants." Aphrodite took a step back and Percy felt guilty for a slight second.

The goddess removed her hold from his coat, something he never noticed before. "No she does worse." Aphrodite murmured. And Percy thought she was going to break down in tears when she looked to the floor.

Instead she looked back up at him with pained eyes; eyes that made Percy feel like he was free falling into the abyss. "She makes others do that." She whispered, her hand reached up and cupped Percy's cheek and he found himself leaning in with his lips puckered.

But before he could reach her she had turned away and was gone leaving Percy alone.

And he never realised how he hated being left alone.

**Okay kind of short but I had writers block and I have been thinking of writing another story. But not publishing it yet not until I finish this and Kidnapped. So chill bang.**

**Anyway please Review and tell me what you thought.**


	23. Words With Friends

**Hey sorry about the long wait and thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites and sticking with me.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**I hope you all enjoy**

Percy sat alone in his room, the cool fabric felt like heaven against his skin, but he took no notice of it especially how it made him relax and his mind to wander off, but really he hated it for that reason, his mind continued to wander off onto the topic he didn't want to think about.

The party after the balcony was boring and essentially just too chaotic for him to even register anything. Dionysus had somehow managed to get his hand on some alcohol which normally would have been hilarious if he didn't feel the need to run around the palace with nothing but a G-string and Percy didn't even bother asking the god where he got that item of clothing from, because frankly he didn't want to know. And of course the wine god breaking his punishment made Zeus and Hera angry, which resulted in the two chasing the god around and almost blasting anyone who got in their way, naturally Percy got in their way too often.

And to top it all off he had managed to get two goddess' (both of which could be scary at the best of times) angry at him.

So really the night could have gone better.

That's why when Percy reluctantly awoke to find his father's dining table literally filled with starving gods and goddess's he should not have been surprised by how much the fates seemed to hate him. No one paid any notice to him instead they focused on the food in front of them, so Percy took that as a blessing and ever so slowly attempted to leave the room, unnoticed.

Apparently his father was not privy to his wants.

"Here is my boy!" he called and Percy literally cringed, everything in the room was silent save for his father's voice which seemed to be echoing as if mocking him further.

He turned slowly and faced the room, with a smile.

"Come and join us." He called and Percy noted the spare seat, no doubt left when Apollo had to do his sun duties.

"No it's okay I can come back later." He said motioning for the door with his hands, his father wasn't having it and almost leapt from his seat.

"Don't be ridiculous, my son." His arm almost immediately wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a sideways hug.

Percy resisted the urge to groan as he was dragged towards the empty seat. Percy had no doubt this was another one of his fathers' 'Campaign's' for Percy's godhood.

Although he knew for a fact that the only thing stopping them from changing him was because he didn't want to, well at the moment, really it is confusing because his mind is constantly switching from one side to the other, and he hates it.

Percy almost fell into his seat beside a hung over Dionysus and a twitchy Hermes, who looked like he had too much caffeine or sugar, or perhaps both. Yeah Percy would go with both.

Slowly the conversation began all over again, but Percy ignored deciding to melt into his pancakes and his thoughts, he never really noticed the pair of grey eyes that seemed to sweep past him every so often.

When the awkwardness that was breakfast finished Percy almost immediately escaped the clutches of his father and Hermes who kept muttering things about Sardines and carrots, Percy didn't want to stay around for that and he was almost certain that the prankster wasn't talking about a new dish he wanted to serve his family and friends.

Really Percy had learnt to stay away from the trickster god especially when he seemed to by hyped up on caffeine, which Percy can now definitely identify was the reason to which why the god was so…Hyped.

Percy quickly walked down one of the corridors that led to the library where Percy had no doubt the goddess would be seeing as most of the gods had decided to stay for the weekend, Percy could guess it was supposed to be some kind of Holiday or family reunion, whatever it was Percy thought is sounded weird and really he would never have guessed that they did something like this.

Quietly he knocked on one of the library and when he heard no reply after a few minutes he had a move to leave only for the door to quickly open.

Percy may or may not have made a shocked noise that sounded like a squeal.

Slowly he looked at the goddess and smiled as kindly as he could. Across from him stood Athena her grey eyes burning towards him and Percy had to refrain from gulping.

"Perseus, what are you doing here?" she asks and Percy can see the question and anger burning in her eyes.

Okay, he counted that as the fact that she was still angry at him for avoiding her for the rest of the night and spending some time with his ex, but hey what was he supposed to do having a secret relationship was hard and usually that was all the relationships he had. Sure he should have been use to the whole thing but he wasn't and he doubted he ever would.

"I just wanted to talk." He replies gesturing to the room, sure enough the goddess moved out of the way, she couldn't deny the soon to be prince of the sea in his own soon to be kingdom.

Percy half smiled and stepped into the room.

Slowly the door shut and Percy suddenly felt claustrophobic, how was he supposed to breach this subject? What was he supposed to say?

So he just came out with it blunt and straight forward.

"I was talking to Aphrodite last night." He says loud enough for the goddess to hear and he can tell she did hear because she visibly tensed and seemed to glare at the ground.

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best way to go about it, but hey it was too late to take it all back, it was too late as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I saw, I think the whole room saw." He looked at her in confusion and her eyes roamed up towards his face and I realized why she was so terrifying. "When you two were dancing?"

Slowly he shook his face. "No." her brow crinkled in confusion and the demi god felt a stab painfully in his chest. "It was later, when I was showing her around the palace."

Athena moved towards him and Percy thought she was going to hit him. Especially when she raised her hand only to push some hair out of his face.

"Thank you for telling me." Percy looked at her and he could see an emotion on her face, one he didn't understand but he seemed to think that maybe it was relief.

But what would she be relieved about, really he had no idea.

Slowly she turned back around and moved towards a chair where an empty book lay on the side table, no doubt what she was doing when he knocked on the door.

"That's not all." He said softly and although he wasn't looking at the goddess he could feel the air around him whirl towards him indicating that she was now facing him and he could just figure what her face looked like.

He imagined those grey eyes burning her lips a cool, thin line and her fists clenched by her sides.

"She said something." She is quiet now and he doesn't like it, no he hates it.

But he doesn't wait for her to say something, so he takes a steady breath and puts his hand over his eyes as he tries to massage his temples, this whole thing is giving him a headache. "She said something that sounded odd." He laughs slightly as if to ease the situation but he can't. "I mean odder than what she usually says."

He looks up towards the goddess and he almost thinks she is going to smile, but there is a sadness in her eyes that burns him, quickly he shuts his eyes and takes a deep steady breath to calm his nerves.

He has to do this.

Otherwise it will burn him, and he doesn't want that, no he doesn't need that. So he avoids looking at her instead he turns and focuses on a painting on the wall, he looks at the swirling colours and how the image almost looks alive.

"She said something about you."

Athena laughs a little and the strained sound of it hurts her ears. "She always says something about me. It's what she does." She moves a little forward unsure of what the demi god will do.

Percy shakes his head and glares at the picture as if this is its entire fault.

"No this was different she said something about you forcing people to sleep with others" He looks at her know with a confused expression as he tries to get a read on her, but her face is characteristically blank. "To get what you want."

And that is when it happens, that is when the tears well up in her eyes and a sob escapes her lips. Percy is still for a few moments unable to move unable to do anything but stare at the goddess as she breaks down in front of him.

Slowly almost as if mechanically he moves towards her and grips her shoulders, he can't find the energy to be sympathetic with her or even angry, he doesn't have the energy to even think.

"Tell me it's not true." He almost begs her and when she looks up, her pained grey meeting his blank green she shakes her head.

She knows she has lost him.

"I'm so sorry."

And that's when Percy leaves.

* * *

><p>Poseidon has always enjoyed the company of his extended family, but at the moment he just doesn't seem to be enjoying it. Rather he is finding it infuriating.<p>

The sea god loves his space and the way the other seems to flock to him when something is wrong interferes with his love. Sure he is no Hades who loves being alone all the time, but he does prefer the company of a few rather than a lot.

Not only that but the amount of gods that seems to be gathering also seems to be driving his own son away from him and at the moment Poseidon wants to bring his youngest close to him, so then he won't have that fear of losing one of his greatest children, because in all honesty he doesn't like having to attend his children's funerals at the end of their mortal lives, and even when he does attend the funerals he must use a guise as someone else.

And besides that would mean he wouldn't have to put up with his youngest brothers bragging over Heracles being an immortal and none of his demigod children having the same opportunity.

He wants his bragging rights and Percy is the best candidate for those rights.

So when he finds his youngest son fighting and learning skills from a few mermen he is pleased and almost runs towards him.

There is no doubt Percy is one of his favourites.

"Hey dad." Percy says and Poseidon can see how upset his son is, but he doesn't think on it too much because he has points in his mind that he wants to put forward to his son.

"Percy." Poseidon greets sitting on one of the chairs, he gestures to the spot beside him and Percy joins him with a slight smile, it's not like he doesn't know what his father is going to say and while it can be annoying but at the moment he needs the distraction.

"Let me guess" Percy says sitting next to his father with a smile. "You are going to try and sweet talk me into joining."

Poseidon grins widely at his son. "You know me to well."

They both laugh and Poseidon turns around to face his youngest son.

"I will have an opportunity to be a father again, is that not what you want?"

And Percy can see the sadness in his father's eyes and he almost immediately says yes.

"But what about my mother and my life, I can't just leave it all behind." Percy says his voice rising slightly and sounding like a high pitched squeak.

Poseidon rubs his hand on his sons back reassuringly. "You will always have those memories; just think of this as an adventure."

Percy frowns slightly and he can feel his chest explode, it would be like an adventure, one he has never been on before and that is an exciting prospect.

"If I do say yes" he says and his eyes reach his fathers and he can see the sparks of joy in his eyes. "Will I live here with you and Triton?" Percy asks, he would rather live with his father than spend an eternity stuck on Olympus with people who is sure will end up trying to kill him at some point.

Poseidon smiles.

"Of course, you are always welcome here."

Percy chews on his lip and he wonders if this is the best thing, but before his brain can register his heart and his mouth has already made up their minds.

"Yes."

And Percy all of a sudden feels the weight of the world, lifted off of his shoulders, and he realizes he was born for this and he is ready.

**Hey hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought**


	24. Leave it all Behind

**Hey Guys one more chapter to go.**

**Anyway thank you for the favourites/reviews/follows.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

It was a week later when Percy was summoned to Olympus, it was also a week from Percy and Athena's breakup, not that anyone really noticed or knew they were together.

In that week Percy had been living with his mother and Paul and had spent every free moment in his room, honestly that wasn't entirely different to what he usually did the only odd thing was that there was no noise coming from the room, no footsteps that indicated he was moving around or even banging on the wall which would have meant he was moving things or even throwing a ball against the wall no there was no noise save for the long list of sad and depressing music that seemed to seep through the wooden panes of the door.

Sure Sally had often moved towards the door in an effort to try and coax him out of his room, but each time she got within distance of the door, Paul would appear out of nowhere and grip her shoulder and say.

"Give him time."

She would then glare at him and walk back to the kitchen in frustration.

Sure Percy would move out of the room every so often with soft smiles and welcomed hugs when he was hungry, thirsty, needed the toilet or just want to talk to his mother.

When that happened Sally would greet him with a variety of blue food and movies, no one would ever say that Sally didn't love her son.

So when the time came for Percy to head on over to Olympus, Sally and Paul had both decided to take him halfway there.

Percy stood outside the building and smiled warmly at his mother, sure he was nervous. But really did he want to show or tell his mother that, no he didn't want her to worry about him.

Sadly Sally could read her son like an open book, and it didn't help when she threw her arms around her son, Percy returned the hug and gripped her tightly, he really didn't want to let go of her especially when he felt the tears soak through his tee shirt.

"Mum." He whined pulling her back as he tried to hold back the tears. "Please don't ruin my new shirt." He pouted, but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when his mother chuckled lightly.

She patted her son's shoulders and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry." A tear welled down her cheek. Paul stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders in a calming gesture, and Percy wished he had someone to do that too, or to do that for him.

"I can say 'No' if you want." He says holding her hand, a concerned look on his face and Sally looks at him shocked and her eyes comically wide.

"No, don't do that." She pulls him in for another hug and moves him from one side to another. "This is what you want; this is what you were born to do."

Percy looks at his mother again and it's a look that they both know well. It's a look that says 'Tell-me-the-truth-or-I-will-end-you.' It was a look that Percy had grown up with and he often used every opportunity to use it against his mother.

Naturally she would laugh it off and this time was no different.

"Just get up there." She brings him in again and kisses his cheek in a reassuring gesture but takes every opportunity to embarrass him by ruffling his hair.

"Mum!" he whines again trying to pull away, Paul laughs at his step son and Sally just chuckles.

"Sorry." She says rubbing his upper arm as Paul pulls her in to a hug and Percy is once again stung by a hollow feeling in his chest.

They stand outside for close to an hour as they say goodbye and wait for the groups of tourists to leave the entrance to the building.

Percy was expecting to be told that 'There is no such thing as the 600th floor, kid.' But when the man simply threw him the key and said.

"You know what to do."

Percy suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Reaching Olympus Percy was immediately taken towards the throne room by a nymph who Percy realized seemed to absolutely hate her job, well judging from the way she kept looking at him and then rolling her eyes and facing the front murmuring things about.<p>

'No one else could do this, no they all had to hide when they saw Hermes coming but not you.'

Percy really had no idea what he did to this Nymph to make her hate him so much. But he assumed it had something to do with dragging her out of bed at a ridiculous hour, he tried to ignore the fact that it was five o'clock in the evening.

When he arrived in the throne room, he found only his father and Zeus, sure he was surprised that the others weren't here but he figured it really wasn't that much of an issue.

"Perseus." Zeus called his voice loud and clear and echoed in the room. Percy mentally cringed; slowly he walked further into the room and smiled at his father.

He bowed in front of Zeus' throne first and his father's last, he didn't want to step on too many toes; Zeus was doing him a favor.

"Lord Zeus." He bowed to his uncle and slowly stood before doing the same for his father. "Lord Poseidon."

He smirked slightly at himself realizing that a few years or months ago he would have just barged into the room and refused to bow at his uncle's throne, he supposed his apprenticeship worked for the better.

And judging from the smile on their faces they could see the difference.

"So how does this work?" Percy asked facing his uncle, Zeus smirked slightly and looked down at his nephew and Percy could see that same spark he had seen in his father's eyes so often.

"It is not how you would expect." Zeus started he placed his arm onto the arm rest and he smirked. "Rather all you have to do is eat Ambrosia and drink nectar."

Percy frowned and rubbed his arm.

"But I have done that for most of my life and it's not like I haven't eaten enough because if I had I would have burnt up?" He looks at his father who smiles at his son.

"Yes but this ambrosia and nectar was made here on Olympus, it grants us our immortality and it is made with the golden apples from the garden of the Hespirades."

It takes a moment for Percy to catch on to what they are saying and honestly he can't find the energy to care.

So he shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay let's get this over and done with."

* * *

><p>It takes Percy three days to wake up after the change and his mind feels as if it has been wondering for years. Slowly he gets up out of the bed and his muscles feel tired and strained and really he doesn't want to get out of the bed.<p>

Because it is the most comfortable bed he has ever slept in.

So it doesn't surprise him when his body just gives out and he falls back on the bed in a huddled heap and he doesn't care because really it is like sleeping on a cloud and he loves this god damn cloud.

He shuts his eyes and he doesn't even want to stop the moan that escapes his lips, because really wow. This bed.

"I haven't heard a sound like that in a while."

Percy didn't even bother opening his eyes he had two guesses to who it was and it was too feminine and inappropriate to be his father.

"Go away." He growls, he doesn't continue that he wants her to leave so he can enjoy this beautiful bed in peace.

Instead the bed beside him dips; slowly he opens his eyes and faces the goddess who is sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?" he asks sitting up, he refuses to leave the bed because it is his bed and he was here first and she should leave.

"What I can't talk to the new god?" she asks with a smile in his direction, really it was a smile worthy of Aphrodite and she knew that.

Percy looked at her and no matter how much he would want to deny it, he knew her better than most people knew her, he would be willing to bet he knew more about her than most if not all of her children. And that smile was only used when she was hiding something.

"Bullshit." He says and she looks at him surprised. "What do you really want?"

This time she turns around and faces him and she gives him a look that almost makes him laugh, but not because she looks funny just something to do, to cover the pain that courses through him when she is around.

"What do you think?" she says.

Percy's mind goes blank and he looks at her as if she just told him she was a man and her name was actually Bruce. And he shakes his head because if she is doing what he thinks she will do then he wants absolute no part of it.

"No." he says and now he has the energy to stand and he moves away from the bed and stands with his back to her as he slowly gets his mind together.

She looks at him and frowns in a dainty way as she folds her legs up towards her lap. No doubt she was planning on staying for a while. "What did you think I meant?"

Percy spins around and stares at her with wide eyes. "What did you mean?"

She frowns and looks at her knees. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"Oh." Is all he says and slowly he moves back to the bed and sits beside the goddess.

But that is it and the goddess sees the lost cause and frowns at the floor, she knew there was no chance he would take her back, well not yet at least. She hopes in a few years, they do have an eternity together.

"Do you think" Percy turns and looks at her and pity settles in his stomach. "We will ever have another chance?" she looks up at him and Percy feels that reckless urge to wrap his arms around her.

Instead he shrugs.

"I don't know." He says softly. "I don't expect it anytime soon; maybe give it a few years."

And he sees those smiles that make him break and he wishes what he said was true, but honestly he doesn't see it ever happening.

Sure he should feel bad for giving her false hop, but he doesn't want to see her in pain anymore and really isn't he doing the world a favor by giving her this hope, he doesn't want a group of couples with broken hearts on his conscience.

And who knows maybe in a few years he might give it another go.

**Okay hope you enjoyed this.**

**This was more of a final chapter the next one is kind of going to be an epilogue and it will be short but I still hope you enjoyed this and this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	25. Epilogue

**This one is only small but I hope you enjoy the last chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone for the Reviews/favourites/follows.**

**I appreciate it.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Hoe you enjoy.**

God hood is never something anyone expects, and it's not like there are books in a library with those titles that say 'What to expect when you become a modern day Greek god.' Or 'The dummies Guide to Godhood.' And if there were books like that Percy would be all over them, he would have bought at least ten different copies just in case he lost one.

But no.

No one had written any kind of book of what you should expect when you become a god or what you should do when you become a god.

So really Percy was stuck.

Sure he could have asked someone, but they all had different perspectives and they were usually busy, so he had to take it and run with it.

He was halfway down one of the corridors when he was jumped on, literally jumped on let no one tell you that Triton wasn't an agile person, Percy had learnt that his half-brother could just about jump to any surface and be fine and clearly Percy's back was not off limits.

"Gah!" Percy let out an undignified groan as his knees buckled under the surprise pressure.

"Mush, brother!" Triton called, and Percy could see merman and mermaids laugh at the two.

"Get off." Percy cried as Triton rubbed the top of his head before slipping off his brother.

Percy tried to the best of his ability to fix his hair before relinquishing it as a lost cause. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

Triton laughed and slid his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Someone is here to see you."

Percy looked at his brother and frowned, he had no idea who would come to see him, he rarely left the palace and when he did it was either for meetings or to 'Spy-on-but-not-talk-to-his-mother-and-Paul' naturally Percy was not good at following rules and his mother would always spot him or figure him out.

It would start with the couple going to a movie and Percy inconspicuously sitting behind them and kicking their seat or throwing popcorn at them until they one of them got angry enough to turn around and hey then he couldn't say no to spending the day with them because that was rude and he was raised better than that.

"Who?"

Triton smirked and pulled his brother closer.

"You get one guess."

And before Percy knew it he was shoved into an empty room with the door slammed shut and his brother on the other side.

"You can thank me later!"

Percy spun around and knocked on the door loudly. "Hey!" he continued to bang on the door hoping that someone would notice.

"It's the only way I could get you to meet with me."

The air in the room seemed lighter and Percy turned slowly towards the smiling goddess.

"What you decided the only way to talk to me was if my brother could man handle me into another room?"

Aphrodite sat daintily on a chair and frowned slightly but not enough to mar her beautiful features.

"If I would have IM'd you would you have answered."

She had a point and Percy hated that.

"Okay then so talk."

She smiled slightly and gestured for a seat beside her, Percy obliged.

"It has been five years." She whispers and Percy knows what she is talking about and he can't help but frown slightly, it doesn't seem that long ago.

"Have you put any thought into 'Us'?" She asks and Percy doesn't know what to say because he has, there has hardly been a day he has not thought about her and it burns him.

It's sad to think some of his happiest moments where with her.

Instead he shrugs.

"I still don't know." He looks down into his hands and it is almost like he can feel the pain again. "I don't know if I can trust you again." Slowly he looks up into her eyes and he can see the pain there, it isn't hidden and she looks tired, so tired.

"I know nothing can change what we had." She says her hands in her lap and he doesn't think when he reaches over and holds her hand in his, he just does it. "But I want to try again."

His thumb brushes over her fingers and he wants to fix this, he wants to fix this relationship badly he wants to have her again, but he knows she can't get off that easy.

"I know I never said this when we were together but, I figure I should probably say it know at least."

Percy looks up at her and she smiles and leans forward. "I loved you, and I still do."

Percy sits back slightly and his careful movements across her fist stop for a moment, he doesn't know what to do or what to say.

She pulls on his hand so that he sits forward slightly and she smiles at him, in a way that had his heart flutter and it still does and he doesn't know if it is nerves or what, but he knows that he likes it.

"Just give me one more chance." She says softly.

And Percy is in turmoil, he doesn't know what to say or to think.

"Only one." He says slowly and he watches the smile light up her face once more, and he doesn't resist the urge to pull her into a kiss.

No he welcomes it and she melts into him.

**Okay so that is the end of this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Sadly there will be no Sequel to this story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
